


Miel y limón

by Beth_Alpe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Overdosing, Physical Abuse, Protective Steve, Self-Harm, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Alpe/pseuds/Beth_Alpe
Summary: Tony Stark podría darle al mundo paz y seguridad. Y derrumbarse con una simple gripe. Por fortuna, tiene al Capitán América muy cerca para resolverlo.ODe como Steve Rogers entra al torbellino autodestructivo de la vida de Tony Stark y se queda hasta arreglarlo.





	1. Hora del té

# I

## Hora del té

* * *

 

_JULIO, NY._

Si alguien se atreviera a decir que la noche era el único momento en el que la calma reinaba en la Torre de los Vengadores, seguramente le dirían que echara un vistazo al piso 122, y se retractara de sus palabras.

Un estornudo sacudió el par de fibras que intentaba soldar, junto con el resto de la mesa de trabajo. Gruñó, harto de tener que quitarse las gafas de protección por vigesimoquinta vez en la noche, para limpiar su ya enrojecida nariz. No importaba cuantas combinaciones de analgésicos y antibióticos consumiera. Su atroz gripe no lo dejaba en paz ni dos segundos, lo justo que necesitaba para terminar de soldar decentemente. Lo único que consiguió, luego de sobredosis de analgésicos, fueron terribles rachas de somnolencia que contraatacó con niveles estratosféricos de cafeína.

Otro estornudo derribó toda la placa que intentaba montar de golpe, arruinando la delicada pieza que insistía en terminar. En un ataque de ira, lanzó la pieza lo más lejos que pudo, despotricando la mitad de sus instrumentos de por medio. Vencido, lanzó un rugido más fuerte, como una fiera salvaje, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

– ¿Sigues aquí?

Rodó los ojos apenas escuchó la pregunta, haciendo eco en el resto del taller.

– Nada de eso. Soy la copia holográfica de Tony Stark. Él se encuentra en estos momentos tomando una siesta –lanzó con sarcasmo.

Sus pasos apenas replicaron en el suelo. Steve se plantó junto a él, cruzando los brazos, con esa mirada desaprobatoria suya que Tony tanto odiaba. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas y unos deportivos flojos. Su cabello no lucía algo perfectamente peinado, sino revuelto, cosa que le sorprendió. Siempre supuso que parte del suero de super soldado le proporcionaba al Capitán América un peinado resistente a la almohada.

– ¿Y…? –le insistió Tony, incómodo por la molesta sensación de ser examinado por ese par de ojos azules como si fuera otro más de sus inventos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó el rubio de inmediato.

– ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? –Devolvió Tony, indignado –Si mal no recuerdo, este es mi taller.

Steve ni se inmuto. Ladeo ligeramente su cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos, como si le importara un bledo lo que Tony acababa de decir.

– No puedo dormir –lanzó Steve.

– ¿Quieres que prepare chocolate caliente y galletas? –respondió Tony vagamente, alejándose a la siguiente mesa para comenzar el dispositivo que armaba desde cero.

– No puedo dormir porque cada vez que estoy por hacerlo, me despierta un estornudo infernal que llega hasta mi dormitorio –reprochó Steve, siguiéndole los pasos a Tony.

Stark se congeló al escuchar la queja del Capitán, volviéndose cautelosamente con él:

– Se llaman puertas. Son muy útiles cuando… las cierras –soltó, antes de seguir con su búsqueda, saltando entre mesas y armarios.

– Stark…

– ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo funcionan?

– Stark…

– Creía que en los cuarenta ya existían los cerrojos de…

– ¡Tony!

Un par de piezas rebotaron con dureza contra el suelo cuando resbalaron de las manos del moreno. Se volvió lentamente con el rubio, plantado a sus espaldas, aun con los brazos cruzados.

– De acuerdo –cortó Tony, poniendo sus manos al aire –Te pediré un mejor colchón. Quizá puede servirte el que yo…¡oh, por favor! ¿qué es lo quieres entonces?

– Te haré una pregunta, y quiero que me respondas honestamente –advirtió Steve, acercándose con cautela – ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

Tony arrugo el entrecejo, como si no comprendiera la pregunta.

– ¿Es metafóricamente hablando o…

– ¡Stark!

– ¡OK! De acuerdo, bien. Quizá 36 horas más o menos.

– Ochenta y seis con treinta y un minutos desde la última siesta, Señor –aportó con claridad FRIDAY.

– FRIDAY, en un futuro, resérvate esa información para mí –masculló Tony.

– ¡¿Cuatro días?! –clamó escandalizado Steve.

– En mi defensa, técnicamente son menos de cuatro.

El capitán le reprendió con la mirada.

– Tony, no puedes seguir así. Necesitas dormir.

– Necesito un expreso doble. Y silencio –justificó el genio.

– Llevas dos semanas enfermo. Trasnochar no es de gran ayuda para tu estado.

– No recordaba que tenías título médico.

– Yo no, pero Banner sí –devolvió Rogers –O algo así.

– ¿Así que fue él? –preguntó Tony.

– Se llama ser responsable –defendió Steve –cuando conoces a alguien que lleva semanas con síndrome de científico loco, y sabes que morirá de hambre si es que antes no muere de pulmonía, lo más lógico es informárselo a alguien.

– ¿Banner me llamó científico loco?

– No, yo lo hice. El caso es…

– ¿Crees que soy un científico loco, tan chiflado que no puede cuidar de sí mismo?

Steve arqueó las cejas, como si Tony hubiese dado en el clavo.

– En pocas palabras, sí.

El genio articuló, congelándose un instante antes de largarse a una segunda búsqueda entre sus mesas de herramienta.

– Uno: Banner exagera. Dos: me considero más un inventor que un científico y… –soltó, lanzando un par de tarjetas y engranajes tras de él, como si fueran basura –Tres: él mismo se ofreció a desarrollar un antibiótico de diseño para mí.

– Porque está preocupado por ti –soltó Steve, después de un largo suspiro.

– Así que se pusieron sentimentales –lanzó Tony, volviendo con el rubio -¿Qué sigue?¿Un abrazo grupal?

– En realidad, todos lo estamos.

– ¿Todos? ¿Eso incluye a la viuda y al grandulón?

Steve encogió los hombros.

– Bueno, yo estoy preocupado…

– Oh…

Sí, eso había sido raro. Eso, y el ligero rubor que cubría las mejillas del Capitán Rogers. Y la forma en la que su mano viajó a su cabello, en un intento torpe por peinarlo.

– Agradezco su preocupación pero –reparó unos segundos después el genio –Se cómo cuidarme só…

¡Shú!

El intento torpe de cubrir su estornudo se redujo a salpicar de virus sus propias piezas mecánicas.

– Se nota –murmuró Steve, incrédulo.

– _Do_ es nada.

– Son dos chaquetas –señaló Steve, aludiendo a la pinta del Tony –Y unos 28 o 29°C de temperatura ambiente, si no me equivoco.

– Hace frío –resolvió Tony.

– Estamos en julio.

– ¡Viva Estados Unidos de Norteamérica! ¿Todavía no pasa el cuatro de…

– Tony –cortó el rubio, con gesto serio –Tienes fiebre.

– Ya pasó el cuatro de Julio, ¿cierto?

Steve suspiró, negando lentamente.

– Ven, vamos a la cocina.

– Aguafiestas –musitó Tony, rendido, siguiendo al Capitán fuera del taller.

Se sorprendió al volver a visitar su propia cocina. Unas semanas de aislamiento en tu taller personal pueden cambiar tu visión del resto del mundo. Con los Vengadores entrando y saliendo, no era extraño que cosas nuevas aparecieran y desaparecieran con facilidad dentro de la torre. Entre ellos, la nueva colección de hierbas para té, que al parecer, era parte de los objetos personales de Steve Rogers. Toda una abuelita, definitivamente.

Sin mucho ánimo, se dejó caer sobre un banco, cerca de la barra, mientras observaba el ir y venir de  Steve entre los estantes y cajoneras.

– Veo que ya te adaptaste –murmuró Tony, de pronto, resintiendo todo el cansancio de la última semana.

– Es mucho más práctico que mi antiguo departamento –admitió Steve.

– Aunque has dejado desamparado a tus polluelos en el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores –lanzó el genio.

– La torre tiene una buena vista y Nueva York es inigualable –alegó el soldado – Además, Natasha tiene todo bajo control por allá, y yo tengo un centro de mando a unas puertas de mi dormitorio aquí así que…

Stark enarcó una ceja.

– Tú nunca te relajas, ¿verdad?

El soldado se volvió hacía él, ofreciéndole la taza humeante que llevaba en la mano.

– Mira quien lo dice.

– Aclaremos algo: yo estaba perfectamente relajado antes que llegaras con todo ese –hizo una pausa, barriendo al rubio de arriba hacia abajo, como intentando ordenar sus ideas –con tus problemas nocturnos.

– ¿Problemas nocturnos?

– Es una forma de decirlo, o podríamos llamarlo, ¿problemas de vecindad?

– La torre es muy grande. Está muy solo por aquí.

– No te acostumbres demasiado, pronto estará en venta –murmuró Stark.

– ¿Venderas tu monu…torre? –corrigió Steve.

– Verás, el mercado inmobiliario ésta en un buen momento y además…siento que en cualquier momento Ultrón saldrá volado por allí y…

– Stark, bebe eso –cortó Steve, sin intenciones de caer en otra interminable discusión con el genio.

Tony tomó con recelo la taza frente a él, examinándola con desconfianza e intentando oler –en vano, pues su nariz estaba más cerrada que la mente del loco hermano del asgardiano- y encontrar algún indicio del contenido.

– Es sólo té –agregó Steve.

– ¿Cómo sé que no estás envenenándome?

– Mi madre era enfermera –explicó encogiendo los hombros, Steve –en ocasiones, tenía que curar con lo que tenía a la mano. Eran tiempos de guerra, los medicamentos eran un lujo. Así que la mayoría de las veces, se las arreglaba con sus propias preparaciones. La observé muchos años, y con el tiempo aprendí que el jengibre puede ayudarte a combatir una infección estomacal, o que la equinaccia puede bajar la fiebre. No tan rápido como la medicina, pero igualmente eficaz.

Otra conmovedora y triste historia sobre su pasado. Tenía que haberlo visto venir. ¿Por qué todo en la vida de Steve Rogers era tan trágico y devastador? El genio se sorprendió a si mismo, escudriñando con detalle a Steve, mientras sus ojos azules se perdían en las luces de la ciudad. Como si estuviese viajando a millones de kilómetros de allí. Como si estuviese a años luz de ese momento. Una punzada de algo que creyó, era lo que la gente denominaba empatía –todo ese rollo moralista de ponerte en los zapatos del otro- le perforó el pecho. Había algo muy oscuro y vacío detrás de esa mirada brillante.

– ¿Estás esperando a que se enfrié o has decidido que no confías lo suficiente para beber algo que yo preparé? –reparó el soldado, atrapando al genio mientras le observaba.

– No confío en mi olfato –resolvió Tony –no ahora mismo –agregó, llevándose la taza a la boca.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa, satisfecho, como una madre feliz de ver a su hijo comerse sus vegetales.

– No está tan mal –admitió Tony, dejándose doblegar ante la sensación de calor regresando a sus extremidades gracias al té- quizá con un poco más de azúcar…

– Usé miel para endulzarlo –confesó Steve- y un poco de limón para que no espabilaras con el sabor. Aunque dudo que siquiera lo percibas.

– Claro –murmuró Tony, tomando otro trago.

– Deberías acompañarlo con algo de comida –sugirió Steve-y tomar un descanso.

– ¿Leche caliente y a la cama? ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? –espetó el genio.

– Parece que te hace falta una –devolvió el soldado, aludiendo a su estado.

– Siento decirlo, pero ese puesto ya está ocupado por la señorita Potts. Suerte para la próxima –cortó Stark.

– No está haciendo un buen trabajo, entonces –murmuró Steve, cruzando los brazos.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Tienes que admitir que no ha estado mucho por aquí últimamente –terció Steve.

Stark arqueó las cejas.

– Si no lo recuerdas, porque seguramente no lo haces, es la nueva CEO de una importante empresa de alcance mundial. Así que lo que menos tiene, es tiempo para…

– ¿Niñerías? –completó Steve.

Stark bufó.

– Para ser un anciano, eres bastante molesto.

– Para tener una relación semi-estable, luces bastante mal –añadió Steve.

El genio lo fulminó con la mirada.

– No es asunto tuyo –escupió, incorporándose, dando por terminada la conversación. Dejó la taza a medias, antes de sentir su siguiente paso flaquear. De pronto, se sentía severamente cansado. Lo suficiente para no poder siquiera mantenerse en pie. En un último momento, cargó su cuerpo contra el banco en el que había estado sentado, antes de volver atrás. La sonrisa de satisfacción del Capitán, al otro lado de la barra, era más que obvia.

– Yo también tengo mis trucos –lanzó, orgulloso.

– ¿Qué mierda…

– Un somnífero. Uno muy bueno. Eso ocurre cuando pasas demasiado tiempo junto a Natasha –resolvió, observando a Tony aferrarse a la conciencia, perdiendo fuerza en sus músculos cada segundo.

– Es un sucio tramposo, Capitán –alcanzó a atinar Tony.

– Tranquilo, sólo te dormirá unas doce horas, como mínimo –concluyó, rodeando la barra con toda tranquilidad –si quisiera matarte, ya lo hubiera hecho.

– Cuando despierte, juro que…

– Sí, sí. Pero ahora a la cama –ordenó Rogers.

– Dame un antídoto –exigió Stark, luchando contra sus párpados.

– No. Irás a dormir. Fin de la historia.

– De acuerdo –masculló, casi como un desafío, antes de levantarse y avanzar tambaleante, ante los escépticos ojos del soldado, al otro lado de la barra. Impactó contra el suelo, barriendo la cristalería, antes de siquiera alcanzar la cafetera.

– ¡Stark!

Cayó de lleno contra el suelo, apenas librándose de la cama de cristales que eran ya sus copas.

– Estaba calculado –aseguró el genio. Suspirando aliviado, el capitán se inclinó para darle una mano.

– ¿Te muestro el camino?

– Muy gracioso –escupió Tony, forzándose a mantenerse despierto.

– Se te acaba el tiempo…

– No voy a ser arropado por el Capitán América y…

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír. Le sorprendía que dentro de los efectos colaterales del somnífero sobre el genio.

– ¿Te han dicho lo terco que eres?

– Narcisista, egocéntrico, imprudente…quizá –murmuró, incorporándose contra la barra.

Steve enarcó una ceja hacia él.

– Pues añádelo a tu lista –concluyó.

Stark asintió, cerrando los ojos un instante, y resbalando de nuevo hacia abajo. En el último segundo, Steve lo sostuvo, cargándolo de un brazo. Sí fuese un humano promedio, ya llevaría varios minutos fuera del juego. Pero hablamos de Anthony Stark. Él no se la pondría fácil. Aprovechando la confusión del genio lo dirigió, trastabillando, hasta su habitación. Apenas tocó la cama, abrió los ojos como platos.

– No –murmuró a sí mismo.

– Suficiente –le devolvió Steve, sujetando las muñecas del millonario contra la cama, para evitar que se incorporada de nuevo.

– No voy a dormir –lanzó Tony.

– Demasiado tarde, ya estás en camino.

– ¡No!

El genio le devolvió una mirada demente al soldado, que lo obligó a retroceder.

– FRIDAY –pronunció mecánicamente –¡luces!

La luz blanca inundó la habitación, como intentando eliminar cualquier rastro de sombra. Los ojos de Tony abiertos, eufóricos. Steve se lanzó hacia atrás, observando aturdido al millonario, mientras se incorporaba de golpe, temblando de pies a cabeza.

– No. Voy. A. Domir –espetó lentamente, su mirada balanceándose entre la locura y el terror. Observó, confuso, durante unos segundos más al soldado, antes de que sus parpados cayeran nuevamente, perdiendo a la par su equilibrio.

Steve se adelantó a la gravedad, atrapando el cuerpo del genio antes de que tocara el suelo, sosteniéndolo con firmeza, pero aun dudando de obligarlo a volver a la cama.

– Dame un antídoto –repitió, abriendo apenas de nuevo los ojos –No voy a dormir.

– Stark, solo es una siesta, nadie tocará tus juguetes en las siguientes doce horas…

– ¿Doce horas? –Musitó aterrado Tony –No voy a dormir, Rogers.

– Podemos encargarnos de todo durante unas horas –aseguró el Capitán –no va a ocurrir nada…

– Steve…-susurró, Tony, en un tono más cercano a la súplica que a una orden. Un tono en el cual nunca antes había escuchado hablar al genio. El soldado detuvo su discurso en seco, mientras sentía como el cuerpo del genio perdía fuerza para luchar, y como sus extremidades se iban aflojando lentamente –No quiero dormir –confesó agónico, luchando contra sus párpados para fijar sus ojos marrores en los suyos.

Un escalofrío trémulo lo recorrió desde la base de su columna vertebral. ¿Qué cosa tan aterradora debía ocurrir mientras Tony dormía para que el terror descontrolado botara de forma casi imposible un poderoso somnífero?

– Tony, ¿qué ocurre? –inquirió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo hablando en un susurro.

– No me dejes dormir…por favor…

– Yo no…. –los ojos del genio se volvieron a cerrar unos segundos, que a Steve le parecieron horas. En un impulso desconocido, sacudió a Tony con fuerza, logrando que abriera los ojos de nuevo.

– ¿Tony?

El genio volvió a estremecerse en sus brazos, al ritmo en que cada parpadeo se volvía más lento y pausado que el anterior.

– Veré todo, _otra vez_ –murmuró finalmente, angustiado –No quiero ver _eso_ de nuevo.

– ¿Qué es lo que ves Tony?

El genio hizo una pausa. Por un momento, Steve creyó que por fin el genio se doblegaba ante la droga, dirigiéndolo lentamente a sentarse en la cama. Tony giro su cabeza, de tal forma que cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estos no estaban al alcance de su vista. Abrió la boca lentamente.

– El agujero –escupió cansado Stark –la muerte.

Steve enmudeció. Sintió como algo dentro de sí se retorcía dolorosamente.

– Dame el jodido antídoto –rugió con los ojos cerrados Tony.

– No –se negó con firmeza –Necesitas dormir. Te estás haciendo daño. No puedes seguir así Tony.

– Tú no sabes cómo es –gruñó, intentando zafarse de su agarre – no lo entenderías.

Steve tomó con más fuerza sus muñecas y nuevamente lo sujetó contra el colchón, y apoyó todo su peso contra el millonario.

– Si no lo entiendo entonces, explícame –le cuestionó, clavando su mirada en sus ojos marrones.

Tony se aferraba a la conciencia. A la luz. Podía ver como luchaba contra eso. “15 segundos y dulces sueños”, le dijo Natasha, “usa solo lo necesario o detendrás su corazón; es más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginar”, terminó la pelirroja guiñando. Steve le sorprendió la fuerza que estaba poniendo el genio para no caer. Debía estar muy aterrado para evitarlo.

– No quiero dormir –repitió exahusto.

– ¿Qué es eso que ves, Tony? –susurró lentamente, como si cada palabra pudiera herirlo.

La mirada hundida en un par de profundas ojeras del genio se cristalizó.

– Todos mis demonios, Rogers –hizo una pausa para apartar su vista –y vaya que son muchos…

– No has hecho nada malo Tony –consoló –al menos, no últimamente –se corrigió.

– Si, no lo entendería –se dijo a sí mismo el genio – ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

– Puedes luchar contra ellos luego de descansar, ¿de acuerdo? –insistió.

– Vendrán por mí.

– Son solo sueños.

– Vendrán por mí.

– No eres el culpable de…

– Vendrán por mí –susurró más bajo. Podía leer su angustia en cada línea de expresión de su cansando rostro. Podía sentir su dolor. Y una mierda, le estaba partiendo en dos. Ahí, medio inconsciente y sin un ápice de fuerza para luchar, entendió que eran muy distintos. Él era solo un hombre. Un hombre que se escondía tras una armadura para que nadie llegara a él. Para que nadie lo tocara, para que nada le hiciera daño, para que nadie le ayudara. Sintió sus manos frías, recordándole soltar el agarre de sus muñecas un poco. Era solo un hombre. Y estaba llevando al límite esa condición para no caer.

Se estaba matando lentamente.

– No. No vendrán, porque me quedaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –lanzó en un intento desesperado de ayudarle. Porque si existía algo que Steve Rogers no resistía era el dolor ajeno. Y no poder hacer nada al respecto –Me quedaré aquí hasta que despiertes y no vendrán por ti. Te juro que no los dejaré llegar. No estás solo Tony.

El genio asintió, con los ojos cerrados.

Y ese fue el último movimiento que hizo el resto de la noche.

El soldado no recordaba una noche en vela tan extraña, como aquella. Ordenó a Friday apagar las luces, y con la tenue luz de la noche colándose por los ventanales, aprecio cada detalle de la fisonomía del genio, tantos que nunca reparó en ellos. Era extraño como su cabello comenzaba a tener demasiadas canas. Su rostro lucía cansado, pero seguía siendo bastante atractivo para su edad. Comprendió porque solía darse el lujo de elegir a distintas compañeras de dormitorio en otros tiempos. El resto del cuerpo del genio permanecía en buena condición por lo demandante de su vida como vengador. Pero no era como él. Stark comenzaba a tardar más en reponerse de cada golpe o magulladura. Era escalofríante observar las cicatrices en su piel. No era un secreto para los Vengadores que últimamente, su anfitrión estaba comenzando a perder poco a poco la cabeza, y eso estaba deteriorando su estado físico a pasos agigantados.

Se maldijo mentalmente por no notarlo antes.

Recordaba solamente observarlo unos minutos durante los últimos meses al regresar luego  de misiones con el resto del equipo. Con el centro de los Nuevos Vengadores, la torre había quedado vacía y sin mucho movimiento. Hace tiempo el genio se apartó de toda actividad alegando vacaciones y tiempo para “nuevos proyectos”. Decisión que tranquilizó a muchos e inquietó a otros.

Pero estamos hablando de Anthony Stark.

Cualquier tipo de decisión precipitada podría esperarse de él. Así que nadie se inmutó en meterse más de dos metros dentro de su taller y laboratorios, a excepción de Banner. Rodhes alegó entender que lo suyo era por el “distanciamiento” entre el genio y Potts. Nadie se molestó en investigar más. Sonaba lógico para todos. Incluso para el Capitán, acostumbrado a su errático comportamiento, causa de innumerables discusiones con la CEO de _Stark Industries_.

Resumiendo, todos se olvidaron de Stark y concluyeron que solo era Tony, haciendo cosas de Tony.

Pero eso era más que solo Tony Stark en otra crisis de los 40. Era algo más profundo. Algo que se encargó de esconder a todos. Algo que ocultó para sí y los pocos que lograban verle, hasta que una sencilla gripe lo derribó una semana antes dentro de su laboratorio y que Banner descubrió. El mensaje de Friday anunciándoles que Banner necesitaba ayuda en el laboratorio. Recordó su confusión al entrar esperando las amonestaciones del genio, encontrándole con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y sin conocimiento. Fue entonces cuando Banner recurrió a él. Todos los detalles que el resto de los vengadores ignoraban. Tony estaba trabajando demasiado. Algo normal para él. Pero Banner afirmaba que comenzaba a olvidarse de comer y dormir. Podía pasar días sin probar bocado, trabajando de forma hiperactiva. Durante una semana no supo de él, debido a que Friday tenía órdenes de no abrir el laboratorio. Banner comenzaba a preocuparse por sus argumentos paranoicos sobre posibles peligros imposibles aún para él. Aparecía en su habitación a la mitad de la noche susurrándole que desconfiaba de que Friday y su centro de mando hubiese sido corrompido nuevamente. Olvidó que tenía que ducharse y estaba cada vez más delgado. “Tenemos que detenerlo”, le murmuró Banner, antes de que Stark se lo llevara de vuelta al laboratorio.

 Y al compartir sus preocupaciones, sabía que tenía que intervenir. Alegó asuntos clasificados que resolver en Nueva York, arreglando que Hill lo mantuviera en contacto con todo lo que pasaba en el Centro, para mudarse a la torre y mantener vigilado al millonario. Fury temía desarrollara otro invento que se convirtiera en una amenaza para la seguridad nacional. Banner temía que desarrollara un círculo de vicios que amenazara su integridad.

Steve tomó asiento en el lado vacío de la cama del millonario. Sería una larga noche si el somnífero perdía efecto.

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .

Algo había golpeado su cabeza.

Si de nuevo Rogers había decidido noquearlo con su escudo, juraba lo pagaría. Ésta vez Vision no intercedería por él. Luchó contra sus párpados pesados. Quizá fue demasiado alcohol. Su cuerpo ya no respondía como antes a la resaca. O a una jornada con los Vengadores; ambos resultaban igual de demoledores. Sus brazos estaban tan doloridos que ardían, su cuerpo parecía pesar toneladas. ¿Acaso ocurrió algún derrumbe y estaba cubierto de escombros?

No. Podía detectar la suavidad de su colchón y las sábanas cubriéndole. Sentía con claridad la suave almohada. Deslizó un poco sus dedos, acto que le costó demasiada energía. El calor de su compañera de cama llegaba hasta él. El calor de otro ser. No estaba solo.

– Pepper…

No recibió respuesta.

– Pep…

En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sus párpados cedieron y la luz tenue de la habitación le cegó. Podía ver que se encontraba en su habitación en el piso 122 de la Torre de los Vengadores en Nueva York. Y tenía compañía. Rezó mentalmente por que no fuese una reportera de nuevo.

– ¿Tony?

La voz ronca de Rogers lo sobresaltó.

– ¿Rogers? Pero qué demonios…

Los recuerdos sobre la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza. Rogers en su taller. Rogers preparándole té. Rogers hablando de su madre. Rogers drogándole. Rogers arrastrándolo hasta su cama. Rogers sobre él. Rogers inmovilizándolo en su propia cama. Rogers prometiéndole quedarse. Rogers despertando en su cama.

Se encontró con la mirada somnolienta del Capitán. Sus ojos brillaban con un azul intenso, y su sonrisa torpe lo hacían lucir 10 años más joven.

– Dormiste bien. ¿No te lo dije?

– Por favor, dime que tú y yo no…

El soldado rodó los ojos  y se incorporó en su lado de la cama.

– ¿Hablas en serio?

Stark encogió los hombros.

– No puse una mano sobre usted, Señor Stark, si le preocupa que su virilidad haya sido corrompida –Sentenció ceremonialmente Steve.

Stark quedó boqueabierto.

– ¿Quién eres y dónde está Steve Rogers?

– He aprendido mucho de esta época –murmuró – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Si prometes no volver a drogarme, estaré bien –alegó Stark mientras intentaba incorporarse.

– No tan rápido…

Tony trastabillo apenas se puso en pie, cayendo junto a su cama.

– ¿Qué mierda era ese té?

– Ya lo dije. Un buen somnífero –respondió el Capitán ayudándolo a volver a la cama – Normalmente no tendría efectos secundarios pero supongo que por tu estado…

– Disculpa, ¿mi estado? –cortó el genio.

El capitán llevo su mano a su cabeza otra vez. Ese tic nervioso que le delataba cada vez que iba a abordar un tema incómodo.

– Tony, llevas semanas enfermo…

El aludido bufó, fastidiado.

– No necesito una niñera, ¿recuerdas? –devolvió el genio, recargándose en la cabecera de su cama. Las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos eran más tenues, pero aún lucía sumamente pálido.

– Si no puedes alimentarte y dormir de forma decente, me parece que sí.

Stark enarcó una ceja.

– Así que, ¿eres mi niñera?

– No me gusta el término…

– ¿Fury te ordenó que seas mi niñera? –cortó Tony – Pensaba que ese puesto ya lo tenía Coulson.

– Fury no me envío.

– ¿Fue Banner?

– En realidad…

Un leve rubor subió nuevamente a las mejillas del capitán. Fue suficiente para deducirlo.

– Lo de la red de tráfico de armas moviéndose en los barrios bajos de Nueva York fue una cuartada –resolvió Stark.

Steve le regaló una sonrisa torpe.

– Has pasado mucho tiempo solo aquí en la Torre desde que Banner se fue.

– Tengo a Friday, una excelente conectividad con el mundo exterior –resolvió Tony, echando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre la cabecera de su cama –y el número del restaurante de comida indú que tanto le gusta a Barton.

– No pareces ordenar con frecuencia –cortó Steve, sentándose en la cama. Escudriño a su compañero, pero éste ignoró todo intento de contacto visual – Tony, antes de dormir, mencionabas que hay cosas que no te dejan…

El insistente tono de timbre del celular el capitán detuvo su discurso.

– La agente Hill intenta comunicarse desde el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores –informó Friday – carácter urgente.

Steve clavó su mirada en Tony. El genio parecía distraído observando algún punto lejano en el horizonte de Nueva York. Su semblante no delataba molestia o impaciencia. Era un extraño halo de, ¿melancolía? Por alguna razón que ignoraba, ver esa faceta del millonario le revolvió el estómago dolorosamente. Con un suspiró tomó la llamada.

– Comunícame con Hill –ordenó a Friday antes de que la voz de la agente sonara en su oído.

Maria Hill se caracterizaba por su tremenda capacidad de síntesis. Sin rodeos. Requería su presencia en el Centro para una misión. No era opcional.

– Llego ahí en 20 minutos –cortó el soldado.

– ¿Tus polluelos necesitan a su madre? –lanzó Stark, sin despegar la mirada del paisaje neoyorkino.

– Tómalas según indican –alzó la voz Rogers, con ese tono que lograba que todos a su alrededor siguieran sus órdenes, señalando una pila de cajas en la mesita de noche – FRIDAY está programada para recordarte tus siguientes tomas. Te ordené comida, llegará en media hora.

Tony alzó las manos, en gesto de paz.

– Cuando regrese espero…

–Está bien mami –lo detuvo Stark.

 Steve soltó un bufido de cansancio.

Sería una larga semana.


	2. Shawarma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo pasado, hablé de Banner. Siguiendo la línea de acontecimientos de Era de Ultrón, Banner se pierde en el espacio al final de ésta. Pero realmente me he saltado ese hecho y he decidido dejarlo cerca.

# II

## Shawarma.

* * *

 

_JULIO. BELGRADO, SERBIA._

– ¡¿BLOQUEASTE MI LABORATORIO?!

La voz furiosa de Stark chilló en su audífono.

Steve bloqueo un golpe hacia su flanco izquierdo. Atacó a uno de los matones en tres movimientos y deshabito a un segundo lanzando su escudo.

– A mí también me da gusto escucharte Stark – le devolvió Steve animado.

– Es mi torre, mis reglas –informó el millonario – además me parece de muy mal gusto que corrompan a Friday y la programen en mi contra.

– Suenas mucho mejor–resolvió el Capitán– Y técnicamente, fue Visión

– ¿Visión se prestó para esto? –Lanzó incrédulo.

– En realidad no fue necesario, él llegó a la misma conclusión e hizo el resto.

Se dispuso a subir las escaleras de servicio.

– ¡Despejado! –informó al resto del equipo.

“¿Ya le has dicho dónde dejaste sus tenis favoritos?” ronroneó Natasha por el audífono.

El capitán suspiró, divertido.

– Será mejor que aproveches bien el tiempo y hagas ese corte ahora –ordenó Steve.

“ Lo que diga, Mr. Poppins*” copió divertida Natasha, antes de que el edificio pasara a las penumbras. El disparo de la alarma no tardó en llegar. Las luces de emergencia se activaron y llenaron de un halo rojizo el lugar.

– ¿Vas a obligarme a terminarme toda la orden de Shawarma? –se quejó Tony por el auricular.

– Stark, no es el momento –gruñó subiendo al siguiente nivel –solo come como una persona decente, toma la dosis y Friday te abrirá las puertas.

– Es increíble que…

Cortó la llamada en seco, y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  

_TORRE DE LOS VENGADORES, NY_

– Eres un grosero infeliz, Capitán.

Stark masculló al holograma que le mostraba la llamada concluida. ¿En qué momento comenzó a necesitar asistencia personal para vivir?  Llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno, en un torpe intento de que la ira que comenzaba a burbujear en el fondo de su mente se apagara. Clavó su vista en la última pieza fría de shawarma de cordero sobre la barra.

– Increíble… –murmuró para sí, antes de acortar la distancia entre el plato y él, y llevarla consigo al laboratorio.

– FRI…DAY…Estoy…terminándome ésta delicia turca, ¿puedo pasar? – Exclamó con la boca llena, fuera de su laboratorio.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. El corte de energía que lo dejó en penumbras no parecía irse. Rodó los ojos, fastidiado, y metió el último pedazo de comida en su boca, que apenas lo contuvo. Y en una fracción de segundo, el laboratorio comenzó a cobrar vida y las puertas cedieron el paso.

Hizo un gesto de reverencia antes de dar un paso dentro.

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  

– ¿Regresarás a la torre? –le murmuró discretamente Natasha cuando el resto de los vengadores se retiraron a descansar.

El soldado dejó caer su maleta de viaje a los pies de la espía, devolviendo su escudo a su espalda.

– No está bien –sentenció.

Natasha elevó una ceja, con cierta incredulidad.

– ¿Seguro que no es otra crisis de los 40’s?

Steve negó, bajando la vista a su maleta. Recordó la acérrima negativa del millonario a que su cuerpo tocara la cama. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, cuando la imagen de ese par de ojos marrones, desesperados, le suplicaron por no dormir.

– Algo más está pasando aquí Nat.

La espía acortó la distancia entre ambos.

– Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Si necesitas ayuda para resolver…

– No tengo idea que lo que pase o qué es lo que tengo resolver –confesó –sólo sé, que algo no está bien, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que toda ésta…situación, lo lleve a poner en riesgo al equipo.

La pelirroja balanceo su cabeza, que reaccionó con un sonoro crujido que revelaba ciertas torceduras posteriores al último asalto.

– No soy quien debe decirte esto Capitán, pero te necesitamos aquí. Más con Sam fuera de juego.

La boca del capitán se torció en una mueca de indecisión.

– ¿Puedes hacerte cargo unos días más?

La espía presionó sus labios hasta hacerlos desaparecer en una línea. Evidentemente no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. Con el Capitán lejos, el avance en el caso se ralentizó sin que el equipo pudiera hacer nada por continuar con el ritmo. Los nuevos integrantes eran erráticos y necesitaban entrenamiento. Y un líder. Ella ya había sido testigo de una crisis marca Stark, así que le parecía que la preocupación del Capitán era injustificada. Lidiar con la ausencia del líder del equipo por una causa así era un desperdicio de habilidades y capital humano. Pero eso no era decisión suya. Ya buscaría otra oportunidad para convencer al Capitán de dejar el caso Stark y regresar a la acción.

– No parece que vaya tan mal todo como para dejarme de nuevo a cargo, ¿o sí?

Steve le regaló una sonrisa, orgulloso.

– Lo haces bien. Si no me cuido, quizá al regresar ya no me necesiten por aquí –bromeó el Capitán.

– Dudo que eso pueda llegar a pasar Cap. Sólo no tardes mucho. En verdad, te necesitamos.

Steve asintió, conforme.

– Tengo que ir a ver si Tony hizo su tarea. No tardaré, ni notarán mi ausencia –replicó, tomando su maleta de mano, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

– Suerte. La necesitarás –se despidió Romanoff antes de que las puertas se encerraran, llevándose a Steve.

Observó desaparecer al soldado bajo una mirada de desaprobación. Llevó sus manos al cuello, balanceando su cabeza nuevamente, permitiéndose ahora gesticular cada movimiento que ahora le provocaba un intenso dolor.

– O quizá yo la necesitaré –murmuró, cansada.

.  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  .  

_“Perdemos altura Stark” vociferó Fury en su auricular._

_“Sí, ya lo noté” copió, mientras comenzaba a empujar una hélices del Helicarrier*. Puso toda la potencia en sus propulsores para revivir el rotor. Apenas comenzaba a elevar velocidad cuando la vibración de dos explosiones lo sacudió._

_“¿Qué fue eso?” inquirió al equipo sin respuesta._

_“Parece un ataque simultáneo a los otros dos rotores señor” le respondió JARVIS, con un escaneo rápido al sistema de la nave._

_“¿Qué…?” escapó del rotor en reparación para elevarse lo suficiente para observar la nave. Los dos rotores derechos de la nave eran devorados por las llamas. El ataque fue duro: no quedaban partes suficientes para repararlos o volverlos a colocar en marcha. No necesitaba ser un genio para deducirlo._

_“El daño es irreversible señor” informó JARVIS._

_“Lo sé…yo…”_

_La nave caía. Sin nada que la detuviera. Aun si lograba reparar el rotor en el que trabajaba, la nave no podría elevarse más. Notó que, en el asaltó, se perdieron varias naves que podrían servir para sacar a todos de allí._

_“Estamos cayendo, repito, estamos cayendo. Inicien protocolo de evacua…” la voz de Maria Hill le llegó cortada y en total pánico._

_“¿Rogers…?” vociferó Tony “¿Romanoff?” intentó. Ninguno de ellos podía volar “¿Alguien me…_

_“Las comunicaciones han sido inhabilitadas” informó JARVIS._

_La nave tambaleó en una tercera explosión, más fuerte y destructiva. El silencio en su auricular era suficiente para saber el grado del daño._

_“No, no, ¡no!” voló hasta posicionarse en la parte inferior del Helicarrier, intentando frenar su caída._

_“Envía toda la energía a los propulsores” ordenó a JARVIS._

_“Señor, aunque usemos toda la energía disponible, no lograremos elevar ni ralentizar la caída”_

_“¡Solo hazlo!”_

_Sintió toda la fuerza del reactor en sus pies. Y era ridículo la forma en que su esfuerzo no hacía diferencia alguna. La nave no dejaba de caer. Rompía el viento y se acercaba de forma peligrosa a tierra firme. A tierra poblada._

_A una tierra de víctimas._

_“No” se dijo a sí mismo. De pronto, le faltaba el aire. La energía se agotó en pocos segundos y perdió toda comunicación. Comenzó a caer al igual que la nave, observándola sobre él._

_“No, no ¡NO!” gritó “¡JARVIS!”_

_Era inútil. La armadura estaba inhabilitada. Se encontraba solo, a miles de pies sobre la tierra, cayendo sin posible ayuda alguna._

_“¡THOR!” rugió “¡BANNER!”_

_El rugido del viento inundaba sus oídos. A sus espaldas, la ciudad se encontraba cada vez más cerca. Aún sin JARVIS, era capaz de calcular el daño próximo._

_“¡NO!” gritó. Pero no era escuchado. Estaba perdiendo oxígeno, su respiración era frenética, pero sentía que el oxígeno no le era suficiente. Estaba ahogándose. El pánico se apodero de él, de sus extremidades, tensándolas. El hormigueo lo asaltó, recorriendo su cuerpo, su vista nublándose. Intentó gritar, pero su voz no salió. Necesitaba gritar, salir y detener su mundo. Salvarlos._

– Stark.

_En medio del pánico que nubló su mente, logró escuchar la voz de Rogers. Imposible. Ya no tenía energía suficiente para establecer comunicación. Su armadura era inservible. Intentó mover sus manos, pero sin el balance térmico de su armadura, la temperatura dentro de ella estaba bajo cero. Forcejeó contra su pánico, contra su garganta cerrándose. Más explosiones dentro del Helicarrier. El fuego terminaba con lo poco que quedaba. Miles de fragmentos en llamas salían disparados tierra abajo._

_Ninguna nave evacuando._

_“¡NO!”_

–¡STARK!

La sacudida terminó con la caída. El suelo estaba frío. Pero no sabía dónde se encontraba.

– Stark, ¿puedes oírme?

A través de su vista empañada logró reconocer algo familiar. Mesas de trabajo. Herramientas. La luz. Dos par de ojos azules observándole, preocupados. Sentía su cabeza girar sin control. No era posible, el Helicarrier fue destruido. Nadie más que él sobrevivió. Quizá Hulk o Thor. Pero definitivamente no estaba allí.

No pudo hacer nada más.

Él no pudo rescatarlos.

Ese pensamiento se apoderó de su mente tan fuerte, que reconoció el dolor punzante cruzando su pecho. Le estaba sofocando. Le costaba respirar. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba seguir cayendo.

–¿Stark? –un par de manos se colocaron a cada costado de su cabeza, dándole estabilidad y obligándole a volver a la persona que estaba en cuclillas junto a él. Pudo reconocerle por su cabello dorado. Su mirada preocupada y bondadosa. El sentir su piel en la suya comenzó a devolverlo a la realidad.

– ¿Rogers? –gesticuló entre su hiperventilación, con pánico.

Se sentía mareado. La adrenalina activa en su cuerpo hacía zumbar su corazón. Giró apenas evitando a Rogers, cuando su cuerpo expulso el contenido de su estómago, quemando su garganta al pasar. Sus entrañas se removieron dolorosamente, reclamando ahora el vacío. Regresó, temblando, a su posición original en el suelo de su laboratorio.

Porque estaba en su laboratorio. En la Torre de los Vengadores en Nueva York. Piso 122. Mesa 4.

La claridad mental regresaba de a poco, acompañada de una pesada losa de cansancio.

 –¿Estás bien?

Y vergüenza.

– De maravilla –fanfarroneó, agotado, provocando una sonrisa de alivio en el soldado.

– Llamaré al médico en turno para que venga hasta acá –se apresuró Rogers, tecleando rápidamente en su móvil.

– Estoy bien –aclaró con firmeza, mientras intentaba elevarse del suelo. Steve extendió su brazo bajo su espalda, siendo rechazado. Lo observó luchar contra su propio peso, débil.

– Necesitas ayuda.

– Necesito una ducha –lanzó Tony, derrumbándose sobre el banco más cercano –JAR…

Hizo una pausa.

Steve lo escudriñó confundido. Tony ocultó el rostro de su mirada.

_“JARVIS, envía toda la energía a los propulsores”_

No.

– FRIDAY, cancela al médico –ordenó, frotando sus ojos.

– _Por supuesto Señor_.

Steve le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria. Notaba como el genio luchaba contra la debilidad. Temblaba más de lo que él notaba. Y aún con la poca energía en su cuerpo, con el sudor frío escurriendo de su frente y su semblante cenizo, seguía siendo un orgulloso Stark. Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando esa versión del millonario le recordó a su padre. Howard.

Podría estar muriendo. Pero nunca admitiría que necesitaba ayuda.

– Tony… –su voz no era recriminatoria, era más bien una súplica.

– ¿Sabes? –lanzó débilmente, intentando controlar su respiración ¾ Me da gusto que regreses en una pieza Cap ¾zanjó con toda la naturalidad que su estado le permitió. Se echó a andar lentamente. Cada pasó era una lucha interna, que no logró disimular ante el soldado. Steve lo vio desaparecer.

No iba a ser fácil.

Giró la palanca de la ducha antes de que el chorro cayera de lleno justo sobre él. Un escalofrío le recorrió, pero el contacto del líquido sobre su piel era casi terapéutico. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua se llevara sus recuerdos. Sus pesadillas.

“Soy Tony Stark” rezó mentalmente, como un mantra. Él era más que sólo un mal sueño. “Todos están a salvo”

Entró en calor y sus tensos músculos le agradecieron el gesto. Luego de una larga temporada de trabajo con poco descanso, su cuerpo parecía gritar en cada movimiento por tregua. Necesitaba parar. Lo sabía por sus cada vez más frecuentes confusiones, por sus errores, por su falta de concentración. Lo sabía también, por los calambres en su cuerpo, por la debilidad constante, y terminar cada noche arrastrando los pies. Su estado físico era irreconocible, sus reflejos eran lentos y su ropa lucía cada vez más ridículamente grande y floja para su gusto. Se desentendió completamente de su vida para buscar sin pausa como crear un escudo para todos, para las personas que amaba, para Pepper, para sus amigos. Olvidó creárselo para si mismo. Se obligaba a ir al límite en sus capacidades y habilidades. En su fuerza física. Tanto, que incluso el pequeño gesto de permanecer de pie en la ducha le pesaba. Su columna sosteniéndole, sus párpados forzados a abrirse. Pero el terror le asaltaba apenas se cerraban. Y no podía pararlo.

_El Helicarrier caía._

“Fue sólo un sueño”, se repitió.

_Todos están muertos._

“Me encuentro en la torre Stark…”

_Cayendo…_

Las imágenes quedaron grabadas en sus párpados. Su respiración regresó a ser pesada. Tuvo que recordar donde estaba el suelo y deslizarse hacia él.  Abrazó sus piernas y echó su cabeza hacía atrás, recibiendo la lluvia en su rostro.

“Esto es estable”

_Continúa cayendo…_

Escuchó los gritos. Era imposible, pero sabía que le gritaban a él. Por ayuda. Solicitudes sin respuesta. No los salvó. Llevó sus manos a sus oídos, como si con ello pudiera acallarlos.

“No los salvé”

Ni a la nave, ni a la ciudad abajo.

“No los salvé”

Fue demasiado lento, debió arreglar el rotor a tiempo. Pudo hacer más. Debió hacer más. Tengo que hacer más.

– No los salvé –musitó, angustiado.

La idea le carcomía. Cerró los ojos, y la imagen volvió.

Esa imagen.

Los cuerpos de los vengadores en aquella colina. Derrotados. Sin vida. Observó el rostro de cada uno de sus amigos, como hojas secándose. El olor pútrido de sangre y muerte que bien conocía, porque solía ser un mercenario.

– No los salvé –sollozó.

– ¿Stark?

La voz de Steve al otro lado de la puerta de su baño, lo regresó a la conciencia, por segunda vez.

– ¿Sigues ahí?

Abrió de golpe los ojos. El agua corría sobre él. Se incorporó del plato de la ducha. De pronto le parecía extraña la acción de ducharse. El agua en su piel era extraña.

¿Pero que…?

– Tomo una ducha Rogers –espetó, con el mejor tono de voz que logró –Privada, por cierto.

Stark sacudió su cabeza.

“Mierda, concéntrate”

Recordarse a sí mismo quien era y que es lo que hacía. Luego, los ojos bondadosos del Capitán sacándole de su mal sueño se fijaron en su mente. Y por un momento, la presencia del soldado al otro lado de la puerta, lo regresó a la realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué tal!  
> Como les comenté previamente, estaré actualizando la historia por aquí hasta donde está en FFnet. Así que, publicaré el resto de capítulos a la brevedad.  
> ¡Saludos!


	3. Impacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas en la Torre Stark comienzan a dejar de funcionar.

# III

## Impacto.

* * *

 

Tomó uno de sus mejores blazer del armario. Sabía que nada le hacía ver tan bien como esos tonos cálidos contrastando con su piel. Aunque ahora mismo, lucía terriblemente pálida. Observó su reflejó en el gran espejo de su vestidor. Su conjunto era impecable. Solía serlo siempre a decir verdad. Pero su barba estaba descuidada. Su cabello, con algunas canas traicionándole, estaba más desaliñado y sus ojos desapareciendo tras un par de profundas marcas oscuras alrededor de sus cuencas. Su complexión perdía volumen de forma escandalosa, y tuvo que recordarse adquirir más prendas en una talla que no le recordaran cuanto peso estaba perdiendo últimamente.

Era la primera vez que se detenía a observar su reflejo en meses.

En el fondo, ese reflejo sincronizaba perfectamente con su interior. Cansado y roto. La última vez que salió fuera de la torre –o siquiera se molestó en estar presentable para alguien más- fue la última cita con Pepper. Su aniversario era algo que tenía la fortuna de recordar gracias a FRIDAY, y claro, tenía que ser especial. Hizo las reservaciones. El lugar era perfecto, el ambiente el ideal. Nada podía fallar.

Pero falló.

El anillo se quedó en su bolsillo sin oportunidad alguna de ver la luz. Y volvió al tercer cajón de su vestidor para ser almacenado, junto con su relación con Potts. Sintió como una débil sonrisa se dibujó al recordar aquella pieza de joyería, que nunca llegó a su destino. La cordura perdida de Rodhes en la búsqueda de la pieza perfecta fue en vano. De pronto su vestidor le pareció tan vacío. Lleno de piezas de lujo que había acumulado. Que adquiría. Y no importaba cuanto podía comprar. Seguía sintiéndose terriblemente vacío.

Tomó las primeras gafas que encontró, en un intento de ocultar el cansancio que podía leerse en sus ojos.

"Soy Tony Stark" se recordó ante su reflejo, recobrando la postura. Volviendo a su elemento. Tomó todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones le permitieron, como si estos fueran a devolverle la vitalidad. Su último vistazo en el espejo le dibujó una sonrisa triste.

– Perfecto.

. . .  . . .  . . .  . . .  

– Justo estaba por comenzar…

El comentario del soldado hizo eco en el comedor. Un espacio diseñado para una decena más de personas, y que lucía desolado sin los vengadores allí. Dos platillos estaban dispuestos sobre la mesa. Suficiente explicación del extraño olor que llegaba hasta su recámara. ¿El Capitán América cocinando la cena? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué remendara su ropa interior? Se detuvo frente al que dedujo, era su plato. Las porciones eran gigantescas para la proporción del recipiente. Cada grupo de alimentos dispuesto en un orden descuidado. Más tradicional. El acervo de alta cocina del Capitán era nulo.

– Sin condimentos especiales, por si te lo preguntabas –comentó al ver el gesto de Stark sobre su plato.

Stark asintió poco convencido. El tema de tener niñera comenzaba a ir demasiado lejos.

– Me preguntaba si era para mí o para un escuadrón entero.

El soldado levantó las cejas, incrédulo.

– Es una porción perfecta para…

– …un supersoldado –completó Stark –los mortales tenemos que cuidar el colesterol.

– Tuve un largo día –se justificó Rogers, llevándose un gran bocado a la boca.

El millonario analizó su plato, poco convencido de probarlo.

– ¿Novedades? –Preguntó, levantándose de la mesa, para dirigirse a su cava – ¿O es clasificado?

– Ya sabes cómo son las cosas ahora –concilió Steve, observando con más detenimiento al millonario, mientras elegía entre su colección de vinos. Le sorprendió, luego de meses, verle entallado en sus trajes costosos y no en los harapos con los que llevaba tiempo luciendo en su taller. Podía olfatear el encanto en cada uno de sus movimientos. Era hipnotizante ver como cada gesto en su caminar parecía ser planeado. Cómo su postura, incluso los más mínimos detalles, tenían una gracia añejada con años de una vida social codeándose con la clase más adinerada del mundo. Se estaba esforzando por lucir como el Stark de siempre, por interpretar su papel.

Por olvidar el incidente de hace unas horas.

– No lo sé Cap, ¿cómo son? –inquirió con curiosidad, luchando contra el corcho de la botella elegida – ¿Eres mi niñera y tengo que terminar mi comida si quiero salir a jugar?

El último comentario encendió las mejillas del súper soldado.

– Me refiero a qué, oficialmente, no eres un Vengador…

Tony se congeló unos segundos ante sus palabras.

– …en servicio –arregló Rogers.

Asintió, lanzando el corcho lejos, y tomando un par de copas.

– Hazme un favor y acompaña ese filete con vino –le espetó, colocando una copa junto al soldado y llenándola.

– Tony… –el aludido giró a verle confundido. Le causaba cierta extrañeza escucharle nombrarlo por su nombre de pila –Por seguridad es mejor que no lo sepas del todo.

El genio soltó una carcajada.

– Eres tan noble Rogers –sonrió –es comprensible que lo oculten, y tremendamente ingenuo porque podría acceder a todos sus secretitos en 30 segundos si quisiera pero…

Steve le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria.

– No estoy sugiriendo que lo haré, por cierto –lanzó finalmente –Además, ustedes saben que necesitan mejorar sus protocolos de seguridad…

Steve asintió, olfateando el vino de Stark.

– Sam está fuera –murmuró, cabizbajo.

– ¿Disculpa?

Steve finalmente dio un ligero sorbo al vino. Un Cabernet Sauvignon, supuso. Su conocimiento en vinos era bastante deficiente.

– Sus estabilizadores de vuelo le han jugado una mala pasada y tuvo un aterrizaje espantoso –sentenció –su pierna se fracturó en tres junto con varias de sus costillas.

Stark cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, como si la noticia le crispara los nervios.

– ¿Tony?

Levantó su mano, intentando detener la verborragia que Steve le diría sobre tomar las cosas con calma.

– Decenas de veces mencioné que los estabilizadores…

Rogers suspiró.

– Stark, lo sabemos pero…

– …eran bastante obsoletos y disfuncionales en caso de qué…

– Lo que pasó hoy…

– …las condiciones de aterrizaje forzaran…

– No es lo qué estás pensando…

– …además de que tenía dos años sin hacer simulaciones en condiciones de vuelo extremas y mencioné que…

–¡STARK!

El millonario se detuvo. Acababa de utilizar ese tono imperativo que surgía en el cuándo tenía que dar órdenes a un cadete rebelde. El genio cortó el contacto visual para volver a su copa, molesto por la interrupción de su interlocutor.

– Sabemos que lo mencionaste, pero tienes que entender algo: los accidentes ocurren –espetó, más tranquilo –No puedes evitar que ocurran por más que intentes predecirlos.

– No me retes Capitán –retachó Tony sin mirarle, dedicándose a desmenuzar su filete en los trozos más pequeños que pudiera –Es lo que intento cada día y estoy muy cerca de lograrlo.

Rogers suspiró.

– La última vez que buscaste anticiparte al peligro creaste a Ultrón.

El comentario funcionó como dinamita, levantándole de la mesa. El capitán lo observó, sorprendido. La indignación se personificó en el rostro de su amigo.

– Tú no…

Ahogó el resto de su sentencia dentro de sí. Era claro que el correcto Steve Rogers defendería siempre la idea de contrarrestar el crimen hasta que éste existiera, y no le preocupaba estar preparándose ante ello. Cada hora las amenazas en el mundo crecían y trabajaban por refinar su funcionamiento, y no podía darse el lujo de descansar. Debía trabajar, aún más duro, en estar siempre varios pasos delante de cada enemigo que pudiese existir. Y no, no esperaría a que Steve Rogers le protegiera la espalda cada que el mundo se veía sumido en una crisis de seguridad.

– Lo que quise decir es que…

– ¿Qué debemos sentarnos a esperar que alguien venga con un ejército a invadir nuestro planeta? –sugirió irritado el genio.

Steve cortó su diálogo. Stark solía ser muy radical en ocasiones. Y eso lo volvía loco.

– Porque eso es justo lo que planeo no hacer: sentarme a esperar como el mundo colapsa así que –sentenció, tomando la botella de vino abierta –con su permiso Capitán, tengo trabajo que hacer.

– No espera, Tony…

– Y quiero que FRIDAY me dé acceso ahora mismo –ordenó al solado, mientras se dirigía hacia su laboratorio.

Steve fue tras él. No era difícil alcanzarle, siempre sería más veloz que un humano promedio. Antes de que el genio pudiera prevenirse, le arrebató la botella, logrando detenerlo. Tony dio media vuelta, como si la sola acción le fuera una ofensa.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –masculló el genio.

– ¿Puedes escucharme?

– Ya escuché suficiente –lanzó el genio, intentando arrebatarle su botella.

– Stark, estás tomando las cosas demasiado…

– Personales –complementó el genio.

Steve levantó una ceja, y afirmó en silencio.

– Dime Capitán, ¿cuál es realmente tu misión aquí?

El soldado suspiró.

– Tony…

Stark se acercó lentamente al rubio. La diferencia de alturas era evidente. Podía ser más pequeño que el súper soldado, pero nunca se permitiría sentirse menos que él.

– Dime que no estás aquí porque el gobierno cree que soy el peligro personificado, capaz de crear la extinción de la humanidad desde su laboratorio –le masculló, clavando su vista en él.

Los hombros del soldado se desplomaron. No le sorprendía que el genio dedujera su situación, pero admitió que su misión sonaba más cruel en su boca. Stark leyó la derrota en los ojos del rubio.

– Increíble… –murmuró el genio. Su voz no tenía ningún tinte de enfado. Era solo decepción. La misma decepción que se instaló en sus ojos.

– No es…

– Dime que tú no piensas como ellos –musitó, apenas audible. Como si lo dijera para sí mismo, como quién pide un deseo, ignorando, quizá solo por un momento, que Steve podía escucharle gracias a su audición mejorada.

– Tony, tú no estás bien… –sentenció el rubio, dejando salir la premisa que lo llevó a instalarse en la Torre.

El genio negó lentamente.

– No Capitán, no lo estoy –lanzó con una sonrisa triste–Soy un inventor loco.

– No es lo que quería…

Stark retrocedió varios pasos.

– ¿Y qué es lo que querías? –Escupió con rabia– ¿Sedarme para detenerme? ¿Vigilarme para mantener a tus amigos del pentágono tranquilos?

– Stark, por favor, intenta calmarte…

– ¿Calma Capitán? –Interrumpió el genio –yo me encontraba muy calmado antes a que llegaras a instalarte como mi niñera, obligándome a cumplir con un horario de siesta y quitándome mis juguetes.

– Quizá si te comportaras y cuidaras como un adulto…– musitó Steve, intentando en vano, aplacar la impaciencia que burbujeaba en su interior.

El rostro de Stark se desencajó.

– Capitán, no necesito niñera.

– Pues cualquiera podría decir que necesitas una –lanzó con acidez Steve, guardándose el último ápice de paciencia que le quedaba.

Stark alzó las cejas, con incredulidad.

– Perfecto, entendí la idea –clamó el genio –aunque olvidas un pequeño detalle –zanjó alejándose de él, y alzando su mano hacia donde se encontraba. Un par de segundos después, su brazo era cubierto por la sección de la armadura que había activado –Propiedad privada Capitán, yo decido quién entra y a quién lanzo por la ventana –rugió antes de, en un arranque de ira, disparar contra el soldado.

Evadió el disparo, provocando que el ataque terminara con parte de la sala de estar. En cuclillas, desde el suelo, le regresó una mirada incrédula al genio. Lo hizo. Le atacó. Menos de tres minutos de conversación y Stark uso su armamento en su contra. Natasha lo describió: inestable. Un concepto que evito a toda costa usar en su último reporte al pentágono. Puso las manos en el fuego por aquel hombre que acababa de atacarle.

– Al parecer no quedo claro –le espetó el genio.

Steve negó lentamente.

– Tony, no…

– Fuera –masculló antes de lanzar otro disparo de energía contra él.

Sus reflejos lo lanzaron fuera del alcance de Stark, pero esta vez aprovechó el movimiento para llegar hasta el genio y bloquearlo. El castaño al verse paralizado, le devolvió una mirada iracunda. El resto de la armadura comenzó a llegar a cada extremidad del millonario.

– Detente ahora Stark –le ordenó.

El genio le clavó la rodilla armada en su tórax como respuesta.

– No volveré a repetirlo Capitán –le gruño, antes de que su rostro se cubriera con su casco –Fuera.

Otro par de disparos le siguieron en los siguientes dos movimientos evasivos del Capitán, hasta que logró alcanzar su escudo, lanzándole contra Ironman en dos movimientos, logrando desactivar su mano derecha. El genio respondió elevándose hasta el súper soldado, el cual se lanzó a sus piernas para impulsarle y lanzarlo hasta el muro más cercano. Desde el suelo, lanzó un par de grilletes a las piernas del soldado para inmovilizarlo, mientras se acercaba nuevamente al rubio.

– No crearé el interruptor para la destrucción de la humanidad –masculló, con un deje de resentimiento en su voz, que Steve lo interpretó como decepción. Decepción y traición.

El último vistazo que tuvo del genio esa noche, fue antes de que le lanzara en solo tres movimientos, por el ventanal de la sala de estar hacía la densa noche neoyorkina. Rozó el perfil del ventanal inútilmente, antes de comenzar a deslizarse en caída libre sobre la envolvente de la torre de los Avengers. En los últimos 20 metros antes de caer de lleno contra el asfalto, se aferró al alero de la entrada del edificio, en posición fetal sobre su escudo, salvándole del impacto.

Los neoyorkinos a su alrededor chillaron de pánico ante su caída, mientras algunos más aprovechaban para grabar la escena con sus móviles.

Steve se irguió con lentitud, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. En un acto casi instintivo, levantó su vista hacía el piso del que cayó. Juraría ver un pequeño punto de luz levitando cerca del hueco en el ventanal, para luego desaparecer.

– Romanoff –comunicó a su altavoz –Necesito transporte…

. . .  . . .  . . .  . . . 

– ¿Comunicaciones dentro de la torre?

– Hemos perdido todo tipo de contacto con el servidor central de la Torre Stark, Capitán – informó Visión.

– ¿Perdón?

– Al parecer, el Sr. Stark apagó manualmente los servicios de comunicaciones – explicó el androide.

– ¿Imágenes?

Visión pausó un momento, como si le costara informar la situación.

– Desactivadas, Capitán.

– Pero, tienes el control sobre la red de comunicaciones.

– No si destruyen el hardware –explicó finalmente Visión, señalando al monitor la última grabación de la torre Stark. Tony caminaba erráticamente por su laboratorio, pateando y destruyendo cualquier cosa que se encontraba a su pasó. Detuvo su marcha un momento para fijar su vista en la cámara que le grababa. Lo observó salir del cuadro y regresar con un extintor, el cual arrojó contra la cámara. La grabación terminaba ahí mismo.

– ¿Micrófonos? –intentó el soldado.

– Los perdimos también Señor.

– ¿Tenemos algún tipo de información de lo que ocurre dentro de la torre?

Visión analizó el monitor.

– El aire acondicionado. Está a una temperatura ambiente de 21 °C.

– Claro… –bufó el Capitán.

Natasha tenía razón. Era mejor alejarse. Su intento por ayudar a su amigo terminó mucho peor de lo planeado. "Dale tiempo", le recomendó la espía. Suspiró sonoramente.

– ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar Capitán? –inquirió Visión, notando la frustración de su jefe.

Negó lentamente, rendido.

– Solo tiempo…


	4. Bajo Cero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve no puede sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido en la Torre Stark, mientras busca desesperado alguna señal de vida del genio.

# IV

## Bajo cero.

_AGOSTO._

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

_SEPTIEMBRE._

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

_OCTUBRE. CRACOVIA, POLONIA._

–  _Cap, tu objetivo está en movimiento_  –le murmuró Romanoff en su auricular –  _¿Steve?_

El llamado de Natasha lo trajo en seco a la realidad.

– Entendido –alcanzó a murmurar antes de cruzar la plaza.

–  _Parece que te perdimos un momento_  –sugirió la espía.

– Sigo aquí –susurró.

–  _Parece que te perdimos en la torre Stark_.

Su estómago se contrajo al recordarle. La brisa otoñal lo despertó, fijando su vista en el pelirrojo que desaparecía tras un grupo de turistas que se estacionaron para fotografiar la Basílica Mariacka. La noche había caído en la ciudad, dificultándole la tarea al resto del equipo. Gracias a su vista mejorada, no podía quejarse. Una fresca llovizna mantenía húmeda la plaza, pero no lograba disuadir a los turistas de estacionarse a cada 5 metros y tomar fotografías de cada centímetro cuadrado del lugar. Ante muchos civiles, muchísima más discreción. Soltó un suspiró, intentando despejarse.

–  _Se está escabullendo_  –recalcó Nat.

– Ya lo noté –bufó molesto para sí mismo. La decepción en el rostro de Stark era una imagen que había llegado a instalarse de nuevo en su mente en un momento bastante incómodo.

–  _Se dirige hacia el suroeste_  –le indicó la espía – _creo saber dónde será la transacción._

– ¿Estás siguiendo a tu sujeto o al mío? –inquirió Steve.

–  _Ambos, soy multitarea_  –simplificó con voz cantarina – _te veo en el club indú tras la basílica. Wanda va en camino. Y por favor, deja de pensar en Stark._

Aún con el viento gélido del otoño europeo, Steve sintió el calor subiendo a su rostro.

Impotencia.

Estaba desesperado por alguna noticia, por más pequeña que fuera, del millonario. Por saber que estaba bien. Desde que su retiro voluntario, y oficial, de los Vengadores, que llegó en forma de notificación del Pentágono como respuesta a la renuncia voluntaria firmada por el mismo Anthony Stark, Steve cargaba con el peso moral de su alejamiento. El resto del equipo perdió el entusiasmo al saber que el genio se retiraba. Pero ninguno le culpó. Al menos no de forma explícita. Pero logró leer un poco de resentimiento en la mirada de Rodhes y en alguna que otra broma ocasional de Barton. O quizá su mente proyectaba su culpa en las palabras ajenas.

Olvidó cuantas noches, el recuerdo de los lamentos de un Tony inconsciente en el suelo de su laboratorio, lo mantuvieron en vela. No notó su nueva afición a los noticieros y revistas sensacionalistas en busca de alguna anécdota vergonzosa del millonario en alguna fiesta de caridad. Ni siquiera alguna que hiciera referencia a algún aporte suyo a través de Stark Industries. La única noticia que se repetía, en titulares secundarios o en chistes de programas de opinión era su marcada desaparición del entorno público. O las referencias a su supuesta demencia debido a su aislamiento. O los chismes de haber sido recluido en un centro de atención psiquiátrica.

–  _¿Ya le buscaron en las cuevas de Afganistán? Quizá volvió por los viejos tiempos..._ – sugirió un comediante en su programa en hora estelar, seguido por un largo minuto de risas grabadas –ahora que Steve sabía que las risas eran grabadas y por eso le sonaban tan similares en todos lados– lo cual le irritaba tal como si se estuviesen refiriendo a él mismo.

Tony simplemente se esfumó.

Ni Potts, Rodhes o Happy le mencionaban. Y luego de ser retirado de la torre Stark de manera poco ortodoxa, no se atrevía a preguntar más allá de los comentarios que lograba captar dentro del Centro de los Vengadores, lo cual no era mucho.

Así que le sorprendía de forma enorme que Natasha lograra leer a través de su rostro donde se encontraban sus pensamientos día a día, aunque nunca volvió a hablar del tema después de  _aquel incidente_.

" _Es una espía_ " encontró como respuesta a la cuestión.

. . .

_NOVIEMBRE._

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

_DICIEMBRE, SUBURBIOS DE KOSZALIN, POLONIA._

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Wanda fue la última persona en unirse al grupo. El viento fresco se colaba por las grietas del viejo almacén que eligieron como punto de encuentro. Luego de una estrepitosa evacuación del sitio, el silencio del lugar le parecía inquietante.

Steve la vio asentir, cansada, tumbándose en un viejo banco.

– Eso no estuvo bien –comentó Barton, rondando el lugar.

– Hemos tenido peores –le devolvió Natasha.

– ¿Quién llamó a la policía? –preguntó Steve, confundido.

– Sus comunicaciones son muy antiguas, no hay servidor del número de emergencias local, así que me es imposible averiguarlo –agregó Vision.

– Quizá fueron los vecinos –resolvió con sencillez Wanda.

Steve negó lentamente para sí.

Era la cuarta misión fallida en dos meses. El pentágono comenzaba a estresarse. Y el equipo a frustrarse. Debían actuar tal y como recomendaba el Departamento de Defensa. Eso incluía peticiones diplomáticas para el acceso de los Vengadores a territorios extranjeros. Pero para cuando esto ocurría, su acceso era ya de dominio general y el factor sorpresa se perdía.

Junto con la pista de sus objetivos, que eran informados con toda la antelación que necesitaban para cambiar sus planes.

– Necesitamos volver a hacer las cosas a nuestra manera –masculló Barton, enfundando sus flechas.

– Clint…

Natasha le dio una mirada severa. No era la primera vez que el tema salía a colación. Las tensiones comenzaron a crecer tras cada fracaso del equipo. Natasha demostraba su posición frente a todos para apoyarle, pero sabía que en el fondo opinaba como Clint. Era un tema que dejó de mencionarse frente a Rodhes, por su cercanía al Departamento de Defensa. Pero ahora, con War Machine lejos, Clint volvía a mostrar su frustración.

– Tenemos llamada de Hill –señaló Natasha, cuando el monitor instalado en una oxidada mesa de acero se encendió.

–  _Recibimos el reporte de parte de la policía polaca_  –informó de inmediato la agente – _El objetivo fue informado desde horas antes…_

– Que novedad… –bufó al fondo Clint.

–  _Ésta es la cuarta ocasión en la que frustramos una transacción, y al parecer, era un señuelo_  –advirtió.

– ¿A qué se refieren? –cuestionó Steve.

–  _La transacción se realizó en otro punto, cerca de la frontera con Ucrania. Simularon una reunión aquí para distraernos._

Barton maldito a sus espaldas, acompañado de un gran suspiro por parte de Wanda.

– ¿Eso donde nos deja?

–  _Lejos Capitán. Necesitamos alejarnos cuanto antes de cualquier otro punto. Nuestra gente está dentro aún y al parecer la organización ha comenzado a cortar cabezas. Debemos dejar enfriar la situación. Que vuelvan a sus viejas rutas y distribuciones._

– ¿Nos están sacando del caso? –cuestionó Barton.

–  _Tómelo como unas vacaciones, agente Barton_  –Natasha levantó una ceja, incrédula, ante la respuesta de Hill.

–  _Los esperamos de regreso en efecto inmediato_  –ordenó de manera cordial, antes de desaparecer de la pantalla.

– ¡Mierda! –rugió Clint.

El resto volvió su vista hacia el Capitán.

"Cuida tu lenguaje", pensó el soldado, derrotado.

. . . . . . . . . . . 

_DICIEMBRE, CENTRO DE LOS VENGADORES, NORTE DE NUEVA YORK._

– Entonces, lo harás.

– Vacaciones, dijo Hill –recordó Clint, mientras echaba su maleta de mano al hombro. Steve lo observó despedirse de Natasha, mientras terminaba de leer los últimos reportes de Polonia. No recriminaba la partida de Barton. Por un lado, Hill les dio de forma oficial un respiro y por el otro, Clint tenía un hogar. Nadie lo volvió a mencionar en voz alta, por la seguridad de su familia, pero a Steve le alegraba saber que al menos alguien del equipo pasaría feliz Navidad. Mientras que el alta hospitalaria de Sam pendía de un hilo durante los próximos días, y con Rodhes cubriendo el trabajo extra de fin de año, a Steve le parecía injusto tener días libres, siendo que toda su vida y familia era su trabajo en sí.

Y menos sin Tony.

– Tendremos casa vacía –alegó Natasha, acercándose a la mesa de juntas donde solo se encontraba Steve.

– Nos las arreglaremos con Wanda y Vision –le respondió, sin despegar la vista del reporte. El silencio de la espía lo hizo volver la vista hacía ella.

Natasha se dibujó una media sonrisa, triste.

– Me asignaron tarea extra…

– Espera, ¿por qué a ti si te dan misiones y a nosotros nos mandan a la esquina? –reprochó Steve.

La pelirroja encogió los hombros, ensanchando una sonrisa orgullosa.

Steve suspiró.

– Así que nos dejas…

Ella asintió.

– …y estoy seguro que no puedes decirnos por qué…

Volvió a asentir.

– Con mamá gallina en casa, soy libre de cuidar polluelos –bromeó.

– Capitán –Visión se materializó tras él, sobresaltándolo.

– Visión, las puertas –mustió Steve, mientras Natasha reprimía una carcajada.

– Lo siento Capitán –respondió el androide, sin inmutarse –tengo información sobre la torre Stark.

Steve sintió su estómago contraerse al escucharle. Intentó mantener su compostura, y en respuesta natural giró hacía Natasha. No sabía que tan favorable era involucrarla, a pesar de que su confianza en ella fue probada en varias ocasiones, temía no le apoyara en el asunto del millonario. Todos lo dieron como caso perdido y parecieron pasar página. Una parte de sí se avergonzaba por seguir al pendiente de todo lo que se relacionara con Stark.

– Natasha, si nos permites…

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

– Si quieres seguir espiando a Stark en privado… –encogió los hombros –Si necesitas ayuda, solo llámame –comentó, antes de dar media vuelta para alejarse.

– No, Nat, espera…

Como si lo tuviera planeado, giró sobre sus talones hacía el soldado.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –susurró Steve, girando hacía el resto de la sala vacía, esperando que nadie más apareciera.

– La temperatura descendió de golpe a -3°C* en el piso del Sr. Stark.

La espía se congeló, como si fuera una broma.

– ¿Espías el aire acondicionado de Stark?

– Eso no es bueno.

– Es el aire acondicionado Steve.

– Es el único contacto que tenemos con la torre –explicó. Sonaba estúpido en voz alta. Terriblemente estúpido.

– Continúa descendiendo –informó Visión.

– Algo malo está ocurriendo allí adentro.

– No podemos irrumpir en la torre Steve. Es propiedad privada, y Tony ya no es un Vengador –recalcó Romanoff.

– Solo…

La impotencia lo desoló. Realmente no podía hacer nada. Pero  _sabía_  con certeza que algo estaba mal dentro de la torre.  _Lo sabía_. Y debía actuar.

– Realmente te importa… –musitó la pelirroja, escudriñando el dolor en el rostro de Steve.

Steve bajó la mirada a las notas de la misión. No tenía sentido tener todas sus habilidades si ni siquiera era capaz de ayudar a sus amigos. Si es que el genio aún le consideraba su amigo.

La espía suspiró sonoramente.

– Me voy a arrepentir de esto –murmuró para sí misma –Visión, ¿podrías ayudarme a anclar una llamada?

El androide pareció captar la idea de inmediato. A Steve le pareció que no era la primera vez que ambos realizaban esa tarea. Demasiado tiempo junto a la espía.

– Sólo hago esto porque odio tu cara de cachorro castigado –le aclaró, antes de sacar de su bolsillo su teléfono. La observó realizar una llamada y colocarla en altavoz. Luego del quinto timbre, la llamada fue contestada.

" _Potts"_  resonó por el altavoz.

– Pepper, ¿cómo estás? –respondió Natasha en tono cantarín, como si le llamara a una vieja amiga.

" _¿Nat? Cuanto tiempo…"_

– Lo sé, parece años desde aquellas copas…–mencionó la espía – ¿Qué tal va todo?

" _Fin de año, cierres de contratos e inicios de nuevos, ya imaginarás la odisea que estoy pasando"_

– Necesitamos actualizarnos.

" _Ni que lo digas."_

– Pepper, recibí una llamada del departamento de bomberos, al parecer el personal de mantenimiento de la torre reportó una falla en su sistema de aire acondicionado de la torre Stark, y sólo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden…

Un suspiró resonó desde el altavoz.

" _También espero que todo esté en orden. Revisaré esto con Tony. Desde que dejó a Happy fuera del equipo de seguridad de la torre, han ocurrido cosas raras. Pero él insiste en que nadie intervenga."_

Natasha conectó su vista con Steve. El rostro del soldado pareció quebrarse de preocupación.

– Entiendo Pep, es complicado. Sabes que tienes nuestra ayuda si lo necesitas.

" _Gracias Nat, realmente lo aprecio. Déjamelo a mí, no te preocupes."_

– De acuerdo. Si necesitas una mano, llámame.

" _Segura. Hasta luego."_

– Hasta pronto –cortó la espía. La llamada terminó en la pantalla del móvil. Visión tomó el terminal en sus manos. De pronto, desde el altavoz comenzó a sonar la línea de llamada. El timbre sonó varias ocasiones. Steve no sabía exactamente qué es lo que estaban haciendo. Si preguntaba, terminaría con una explicación tecnológica que no comprendería del todo, así que prefería observar y aprender sobre la marcha. El timbre cesó. Varios ruidos de fondo sonaron, como objetos cayendo y cristales rompiéndose.

" _¿Tony?"_  la voz de Pepper saltó del altavoz. Steve comprendió en segundos. La línea privada de Potts fue intervenida por Visión, y ahora escuchaban las llamadas que la CEO de Stark Industries realizaba.

" _¡¿Tony?!"_  insistió con desesperación.

" _¿Pep…Pepper?"_  respondió la voz del genio. Sonaba desorientado.

" _¿Te encuentras bien?"_

" _Eh…teóricamente, sí."_

" _¿A qué te refieres con eso?"_

" _¿Ocurre algo?"_  Evadió el genio. Steve sabía lo bueno que era en hacerlo.

" _El personal de mantenimiento reportó a los bomberos una falla en el aire acondicionado, ¿seguro que no estás haciendo algunas pruebas?"_

" _¿El aire qué…?"_  balbuceó Stark. No era su voz alcoholizada. Había algo más " _Oh si, el aire acondicionado. No en realidad, no hay pruebas…lo que quiero decir, si, no son pruebas es más bien… un análisis de…funciona…de factibilidad."_

" _¿Tony?"_

" _Necesitaba probar algunas cosas, sí"_

" _¿Todo en orden?"_

" _Perfecto"_ afirmó el genio.

Potts suspiró.

" _Recuerda que mañana por la tarde tenemos una cita con Empresas Rand, y debemos ser puntuales"_

" _De acuerdo"_

" _Cualquier cosa…"_ su voz se tornó indecisa _"…estoy aquí, ¿vale?"_ insistió Potts.

" _Entendido"_ se limitó a responder el genio.

" _Cuídate Tony"_

" _Siempre"_ cortó Stark.

La llamada terminó ahí.

– La temperatura se reprogramó a 21°C* –informó Visión.

– ¿Tranquilo ahora? –inquirió Natasha.

Steve suspiró, derrotado.

No admitiría – al menos no en voz alta – que no estaba del todo convencido. Algo extraño estaba horneándose en la vida del genio. La voz desesperada del genio volvió a su mente:

_No los salvé…_


	5. Secretos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Tony guardan secretos que pueden convertirse en bombas de tiempo.

# V

## Secretos.

_DICIEMBRE, TORRE STARK, NUEVA YORK._

– Llamada entrante de la Señorita Potts – Repitió  _FRIDAY_ por quinta vez, haciendo sonar una fuerte alarma que sobresaltó a Tony.

Su cuerpo reaccionó como si un shock eléctrico le hubiese golpeado. Sus músculos acalambrados le reclamaron el repentino movimiento, y fue consiente de la oleada de aire gélido a su alrededor.

– Toma la llamada… –ordenó a  _FRIDAY_  antes de resbalar hacía el suelo, derribando consigo todas las copas dispersas en el perímetro.

" _¿Tony?"_  la voz familiar de Pepper saltó en los altavoces. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo parecía reaccionar con una lentitud poco familiar. Sus articulaciones dolían. Dolían en serio. Sentía como si hubiese terminado de correr una maratón, cuando apenas y recién se levantaba del sofá.

" _¡¿Tony?!"_  Insistió Potts, con ese tono de pánico que solía provocar.

– Pep…Pepper –alcanzó a contestar, desorientado.

" _¿Te encuentras bien?"_

– Eh… – observó a su alrededor. Siendo honesto, el piso entero no parecía como si todo estuviese "bien" –… teóricamente, sí.

" _¿A qué te refieres con eso?"_

"No lo sé" pensó. Intentó recordar la última vez que su conciencia estuvo lúcida, pero no encontraba más que una laguna extraña de recuerdos.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –inquirió. Su cabeza pesada demasiado y no estaba en condiciones de otra conversación sobre responsabilidades marca Pepper Potts.

" _El personal de mantenimiento reportó a los bomberos una falla en el aire acondicionado, ¿seguro que no estás haciendo algunas pruebas?"_  le explicó. Sus palabras llegaron como un montón de nimiedades.

– ¿El aire qué…?– balbuceó. Su cerebro estaba tan embotado que ni siquiera se molestó en una mentira más elaborada –Oh si, el aire acondicionado. No en realidad, no hay pruebas…lo que quiero decir, si, no son pruebas es más bien… un análisis de…funciona…de factibilidad.

Se incorporó sobre el sofá. El frío lo entumeció. Realmente hacía frío. Pepper dijo algo del aire acondicionado ¿no? Pero, ¿Dónde demonios estaba su camisa? Su dorso desnudo tenía varios rasguños frescos. Y el piso estaba tan congelado. Quizá era cierto. Enmudeció la llamada.

–  _FRIDAY_ , reporte del aire acondicionado.

– Cuatro grados bajo cero y bajando, justo como indicó Señor.

– Justo como ¿indique?

" _¿Tony?"_

– Necesitaba probar algunas cosas, sí –resolvió volviendo a la llamada con Pepper.

" _¿Todo en orden?"_

–Perfecto –mintió. La escuchó suspirar mientras accedía a las grabaciones de las últimas horas.

" _Recuerda que mañana por la tarde tenemos una cita con Empresas Rand, y debemos ser puntuales"_

– De acuerdo –ni siquiera se molestó en escucharla. Friday tomaría nota. En ese momento las grabaciones del piso durante las últimas horas le parecían vitales.

" _Cualquier cosa…estoy aquí, ¿vale?"_

– Entendido.

" _Cuídate Tony"_  se despidió Potts, con un tono de melancolía.

– Siempre –lanzó, antes de cortar la llamada, sus ojos fijos en las grabaciones. Se observaba a él mismo caminar por todo el apartamento, enseguida cubrirse con su armadura y volar dentro del departamento, beber algunas copas, luego horas y más horas durmiendo. Intentaba concentrarse en las imágenes frente a sus ojos, pero algo le molestaba. Había ocurrido algo, pero no lograba notar qué. Se observó a sí mismo incorporarse del sofá un par de horas antes, luchando contra alguien invisible, lanzando cosas, agazapándose tras el sofá, arañándose y golpear su cabeza varias veces contra la pared. Dirigió una mano hacía su cabeza, aún con sangre fresca entre su cabello. Fue entonces que la revelación llegó a él de golpe.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con Pepper desde su aniversario. Toda comunicación anterior a ese momento fue escrita o a través de _FRIDAY_. Y se comportó como un idiota. Se frotó el puente de la nariz, intentando asimilar la idea. Quizá si el próximo mes incendiaba la torre, Pepper le volvería a llamar.

Debía anotar eso.

La grabación llegó a sus últimos quince minutos antes de la llamada de Potts. Bailaba sin sentido sobre el sofá, se quitó su camisa. Y allí fue cuando la temperatura, al parecer a bajo sus órdenes, comenzó a descender.

–  _FRIDAY_ , establece la temperatura –ordenó, ignorando como castañeaban sus dientes. Se incorporó con lentitud. La debilidad lo asoló. La conciencia se sentía extraña, como si fuese irreal. Caminó hacia su congelado dormitorio en busca de su cobertor, en el que envolvió su cuerpo mientras el piso lentamente volvía a su temperatura habitual. Tomó su móvil de su mesita de noche y telefoneó un número, que se encontraba en su registro telefónico de forma repetitiva.

El timbre sonó solo un par de veces.

– Miller.

– ¿Qué mierda me diste Dylan?

– ¿Stark? Buenas noches –contestó con entusiasmo su interlocutor.

– Mi departamento está hecho un asco, ¿no se suponía que me relajaría?

– No es una suposición, es un hecho. ¿Cuánto te metiste?

– Lo que me diste, idiota. –Escuchó reir divertido a su interlocutor –¿Qué te parece divertido?

– Y ahí lo tienes. Eran tres dosis Tony.

El genio cerró sus ojos lentamente, suspirando. Tenía razón.

– Parecían pequeñas –se justificó –confíe en tu calidad.

– Y haces bien. Sólo, no te aceleres. ¿Acabas de despertar?

Tony dudó un poco.

– Algo así.

– ¡Estás demente! ¿Desde el martes?

Su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar de forma dolorosa al intentar recordar. La cita con Rand era un viernes, entonces.

– Tengo citas de trabajo que no puedo perder, y si Pepper se entera…

– Ya, te daré de a una. No te preocupes. ¿Tienes tiempo mañana?

Tony sopesó su día. Su agenda se limitaba a estar presentable ante Pepper a las 2 de la tarde, tendría una junta con la mesa directiva de Empresas Rand y algunos socios de Stark Industries. Justo el tipo de actividad que más detestaba. Una cita para comer sería la excusa perfecta para salir corriendo de allí si las cosas llegaban a alargarse.

– ¿Te veo para comer?

– Perfecto. Tengo algunas modificaciones que mostrarte.

Algo dentro de sí se removió dolorosamente. El ritmo de confianza entre Dylan y él comenzaba a incomodarle. Sabía que estaba perdiéndose dentro de ese bucle tentador e irresistible para sus tendencias naturales autodestructivas. Le recordaba un tanto a la universidad. Solo que ésta vez Howard no estaba allí para recriminarle sus excesos.

En realidad no había nadie que le recriminara nada, o que siquiera se preocupara por él. Y sabía que no iba a terminar bien.

Pero, ¿cuándo terminaba bien para Tony Stark?

– Veámoslas entonces.

La voz del otro lado del auricular soltó una carcajada amena.

– Eres imparable Tony. Te veo mañana.

Cortó la llamada en seco, para devolver sus extremidades al capullo de su cobertor. Sus dientes castañeaban aún. La temperatura tardaría unos 20 minutos más en llegar a un punto decente. Se vio dormir durante horas según la grabación de seguridad pero, no parecía haber descansado. Sus músculos le reclamaban con espasmos involuntarios y el cansancio crecía exponencialmente cada minuto. De pronto no le pareció mala idea quedarse en cama, si no es que su estómago reclamó el vacío de horas –y posiblemente días, ya que no recordaba con exactitud la línea temporal de sus últimas 48 horas – sin probar bocado.

– ¿ _FRIDAY_?

– Señor.

– Pide algo de comida.

– ¿Algo en específico Señor?

– Sorpréndeme.

– ¿Shawarma de cordero?

Stark contuvo la respiración un momento. La última vez que probó aquel platillo, venía acompañado por una nota:

_Tony:_

_Cuídate, volveré pronto._

_Steve._

– Mala idea  _FRIDAY_ , mejor llama al restaurant de comida indú que ama Barton.

– Entendido Señor.

. . .

El cielo neoyorkino pasó a teñirse de púrpura durante unos momentos, antes de que el sol comenzara a asomarse por el horizonte. Bebió el último trago mientras las luces de las torres vecinas se apagaban. Observó su vaso vacío. Eso sería todo por hoy. Al menos por las siguientes ocho horas.

Dormir había dejado de ser una opción para él. No recordaba la última vez que la acción le fuera tan cotidiana como cualquier otra. Cada infierno personal parecía encontrar espacio para regresar en sus sueños. Así que, a menos que estuviese lo suficientemente ebrio o drogado, era algo que acontecía de forma esporádica, si tenía suerte. Resolvió unas horas antes, dedicar su noche a detallar una nueva versión de su Mark XLI. Lamentaba que su versión anterior, destruida luego de la batalla con Killian, contaba con muchísimo más potencial del que entonces pensó. Además que ésta nueva versión era más ligera y menos voluminosa. Se adaptaba mejor a su estado físico actual, y era más veloz y compacta en muchos aspectos.

Sopesó de nuevo todas aquellas cosas a las que alguna vez renunció por alguien que amaba. Ahora mismo pensaba que ninguna de ellas valió la pena lo suficiente. Que no hizo lo suficiente. Perdió a Pepper por anteponerla a su ego. Perdió a los Vengadores por su orgullo. Quizá, después de todo, no era capaz de amar a alguien, más que a él mismo. El reflejo del ventanal de su laboratorio le devolvió un reflejo desgastado y roto. Su cabello estaba demasiado largo, y su rostro tenía varios cortes y moretones que aún no lograba recordar cómo fue que llegaron hasta ahí. Siendo honesto, ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente. Seguía creyendo con firmeza que su labor era más grande que la de generar millones a base de toda la tecnología que pudiese crear.

Podía salvar vidas. Así que, ¿qué más si dejaba media vida en el proceso?

– La señorita Potts actualizó su hora de llegada, estará aquí a las 12 en punto –informó  _FRIDAY_.

Suspiró cansado. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de aceptar esa cita.

– Necesito a Barry –ordenó a su asistente virtual –y con urgencia –recalcó, antes de salir directo a la ducha.

– Entendido Señor.

Escuchó los sinuosos pasos antes de terminar de vestirse. Era extraña la presencia de alguien más en su piso. Salió a recibirle apenas pudo. Su invitado analizaba cada rincón con gesto confuso.

– Si no te conociera diría que detestas la decoración.

– Para tu mala fortuna, me conoces –resolvió el moreno, girando hacía Stark, barriéndolo de inmediato con la mirada –Ahora entiendo por qué la urgencia.

– ¿Tan mal estoy? –Tony sabía que su estilista podía ser dramático en ocasiones. En un 87% de las ocasiones, para ser exactos.

– Cecil lleva meses mintiéndole a todos, diciendo que ahora es tu estilista personal, sabía que mentía –resolvió con delicadeza, dejando caer su abrigo con cuidado sobre el sofá. Barry era el tipo de persona que a Tony le agradaba. No particularmente brillante, pero era eficiente en su trabajo. No era el tipo que hacía muchas preguntas personales, y nunca metía su nariz donde no le importaba, lo cual era vital en su muy particular estilo de vida. Le conoció tiempo después de anexarse a los Vengadores, en uno de sus viajes a Corea del Sur, dónde desarrollaba los primeros contactos con el trabajo de la Dra. Helen Cho. Era el chico promesa del área de reconstrucción cosmética, el cual trasladó a Nueva York junto con el equipo de Cho. Era realmente útil cuando tenía sus legendarias noches de juerga y necesitaba lucir impecable para la prensa o reuniones ejecutivas. O cuando quería ocultarle a Pepper sus actividades extraoficiales como Iron Man.

– Así que todos hacen leña del árbol caído –lanzó Tony, tomando un buen trago de su taza de café.

El joven ajustó sus grandes anteojos sobre su nariz, escudriñando al millonario.

– Es la perfecta descripción de tu persona, Stark –sus ojos rasgados brillaron con cierta malicia – _Caído._

El genio le dedicó una media sonrisa. Adoraba su honestidad.

. . .  . . .  . . .  

– Buenas tardes Señorita Potts.

El cálido nuevo tono del asistente digital de Tony la recibió desde el ascensor. Detectó el rayo de identificación sobre su rostro unos segundos antes, una función particular del ascensor que la llevaría directo al piso del penthouse. Recordó la última ocasión en que tomó ese camino. Habían pasado 9 meses ya desde aquel día. Sabía a la perfección que cada celebración era gracias a los recordatorios de su asistente digital y no porque Tony fuera del tipo emotivo y guardara con cariño la fecha en un rincón de su habilidosa mente. No era la cita más romántica ni el mejor momento para Tony. Se sentía como un plan, fríamente elaborado, para lograr un objetivo ya propuesto. Como si Pepper fuese algún proyecto inconcluso al cual quería finiquitar para pasar al siguiente paso en su lista de pendientes. Pero eso fue apenas el inicio de aquella fatídica noche.

Suspiró sonoramente cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso 122. Inhaló tanto hasta que sus pulmones no pudieran contener más oxígeno. Necesitaba esta cita. Buscó todos los medios legales para que algún socio le sustituyera como representante legal a Tony en la junta que se llevaría a cabo en una hora y media más tarde, pero fue imposible. Así que se armó con su mejor coraza y puso toda la madurez emocional para afrontar éste día.

"Cuestiones laborales" se recordó.

La vista del penthouse se develó tras la apertura del elevador. Un chico asiático, unos centímetros más bajo que ella, le dio una sonrisa rígida como saludo. Su cerebro hizo clic unas milésimas de segundos después. Era Barry Hyun, colega de la Dra. Cho. Tony solía utilizarle como estilista, puesto que había desarrollado avances en el área cosmética impresionantes, que dejaban a las cirugías estéticas como simples procedimientos primitivos. El chico acomodó el cuello de su gabardina antes de dar un paso dentro del elevador.

– Buen día, ¿Pepper Potts, no es así?

– Es correcto, señor Hyun. Me sorprende verle por aquí hoy.

– A mí también me sorprende –lanzó Hyun sin mucho interés. Potts sabía que era en sumo reservado y no obtendría demasiada información de su trabajo esa mañana ahí.

– Tony debe estar esperando –cortó Pepper, saliendo del ascensor– así que, un gusto verle– se despidió ella, recibiendo una ligera reverencia de su parte, mientras las puertas se cerraba delante de ella.

Pepper depositó su vista en las puertas por donde desapareció el joven. El acabado del metal pulido le devolvió su reflejo. Vestía un conjunto formal blanco de pies a cabeza, coordinado con su abrigo, que esperaba en su antebrazo ser usado. Había recortado su cabello hasta el hombro, y cayendo como una llama brillante escarlata. Lucía muy distinta sí, pero seguía siendo ella, en una pieza.

Sobreviviente a un tornado marca Stark.

– Buenas tardes.

Pepper cerró los ojos un par de segundos antes de girar para encontrarse con el millonario.

– Buenas tardes, Tony –respondió, escudriñándole. Lucía tan distinto, y no en el sentido positivo de la palabra: era claro que había perdido mucho peso. Toda su figura era más menuda que antes. Le estaba dedicando una sonrisa que no llegaba a su mirada: gris, pálida y rota. Estaba entallado en un traje gris Oxford bastante conservador, seguramente pensando que le ayudaría a verse más voluminoso, cosa que no lograba en absoluto. Su barba, cabello y cutis lucían perfectos. Barry era un artista, en definitiva. Un nudo se formó en su garganta; no quería imaginar lo mal que debería estar bajo esas capas de maquillaje. Conocía tanto al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, como para saber que estaba ocultando un estado físico preocupante.

Tony asintió, como si lo tuviera planeado. Cruzaron miradas incómodas unos segundos.

– ¿Cómo estás? –preguntaron al unísono, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran. Tony levantó la mano, cediéndole la palabra.

– Bien, estoy bien –confirmó Pepper, más para sí misma que para su interlocutor – ¿Y tú?

Tony encogió los hombros.

– Ésta es la parte donde copio tu respuesta –resolvió –¿Gustas un café o…

– Estoy bien, yo solo…–hizo una pausa girando de nuevo al resto del lugar –Necesitamos revisar algunos detalles de la reunión para contextualizarte y…

El castaño asintió, sin mucho interés. Sabía, por su actitud, que ninguno de los dos tenía expectativas de más. Él no estaba en su papel del caballero encantador, y ella realmente no estaba interesada en darle otra oportunidad. Valoraba la paz que tanto le costó conseguir los últimos meses. Pero una pequeña parte dentro de ella, minúscula e insignificante, albergaba un ápice de esperanza que Tony luchara por lo que había entre ellos.

– De acuerdo, vamos a ello –dijo, cabizbajo. Era como si le hubiesen drenado la energía y vitalidad del cuerpo. Le observó caminar, de esa manera en la que arrastraba un poco el pie izquierdo y sus hombros ligeramente encorvados, que bien sabía era un indicador de una agotadora jornada y que pronto caería rendido. Pero eran las 12 del día, de un Tony aislado en su torre, sin misiones peligrosas junto a los Vengadores.

No tenía sentido alguno.

Ella se adentró lentamente, como quien prevé peligro. El olor en el aire le decía que no tenía mucho tiempo en que el personal de limpieza había entrado en acción. Varias partes de los muros se encontraban cubiertos por mantas. Conocía bien el por qué. Un tiempo atrás, con los Vengadores allí, era frecuente encontrar ese tipo de reparaciones por todas partes, resultado de accidentes por una excesiva presencia de fuerza. No se atrevió, sin embargo, a preguntar el origen del daño al inmueble, pero sabía muy bien que no era un buen indicio. El dolor en su pecho aumento, junto con sus pensamientos fatalistas que, en el caso del su excéntrico jefe, solían ser bastante acertados.

¿Quién era él y donde estaba el verdadero Tony Stark?

. . .  . . .  . . .  

_DICIEMBRE, ALGÚN PUNTO EN EL NORTE DE NUEVA YORK._

– Tu vista siempre en el horizonte, Cap –le recordó Page, su mentor de vuelo. Hace meses decidió tomar clases de vuelo en sus tiempos libres dentro del Centro de los Vengadores. Se codeaba con muchos pilotos experimentados, y ninguno de ellos iba a negarse a brindarle unas clases al legendario Capitán América. A veces ser una leyenda tenía sus ventajas.

Exhaló, relajando sus músculos, cuando notó que la nave se encontraba en perfecta alineación.

– Lo estás haciendo muy bien –le felicitó su mentor, a través del altavoz.

– Ya era hora –sonrió Steve, desde la nave. Encontraba relajante inmiscuirse en el cielo. El sonido de los motores de la nave y el rugido suave del viento rompiéndose, le ayudaban a despejar su mente. Disfrutaba el sonido del viento y sol invernal perezoso a sus espaldas. Agradeció que esa mañana el clima mostró mejoría suficiente para realizar una práctica corta.

Las vacaciones le sentaban pésimo.

Entre las actividades rutinarias de entrenamiento y sus sesiones de ejercicio, no había mucho que hacer dentro. Intentó persuadir a Hill de anexarse en algunas misiones sencillas. Incluso rogó por encargarse de un poco de papeleo –algo en sumo ridículo para él, dado sus habilidades– pero la agente no era conocida por ceder fácilmente. Así que se resignó a pasar sus tardes probando las recetas de repostería que Wanda y Visión cocinaban; un gesto que solía brindarle un aire un poco más hogareño al lugar. Con Nueva York bajo una terrible tormenta invernal, sus clases de vuelo, que eran la última salida que le quedaba, eran imposibles. Pero esa mañana el cielo se había despejado y los vientos eran favorables para las maniobras, así que salió disparado al exterior para poder desempolvarse un poco.

" _Llamada entrante de…Desconocido"_  informó el asistente de la aeronave, provocándole un gesto de incredulidad. Todas las llamadas tenían un código de identificación interno legible solo entre las comunicaciones del sistema de los Vengadores. Una llamada desconocida era solo proveniente de un número privado civil.

_Stark…_

Se aferró al manubrio con fuerza al tiempo que inhalaba para relajar su respiración. Activó el micrófono de su diadema antes de aceptar la llamada desde el panel de control.

– Aquí Rogers.

La llamada entró, con una marcada ola de ruido ambiental. El viento parecía soplar directamente sobre el micrófono de su interlocutor. Steve tragó saliva.

– Repito, aquí Rogers.

" _¿Línea privada?"_  inquirió una voz modificada de forma electrónica, ocultando a su verdadero interlocutor. Steve caviló unos segundos.

– Afirmativo.

La llamada se cortó, y en la pantalla del monitor central del Jet apareció un mensaje. Steve procedió a abrirlo. Era una ubicación de un punto en medio de la nada, a unos 15 km del Centro de los Vengadores. Una ubicación y una hora: sopesó sus opciones. Podría ser una trampa o…

Envío su ubicación a su móvil, y borro el registro de llamadas del jet.

– Torre de control, solicito autorización para aterrizar.

. . .  . . .  . . .  

Lanzó los papeles junto a Pepper. Su cabeza dolía de forma palpitante, y la luz era un suplicio en sus ojos. Ni siquiera en la parte trasera del auto, Potts dejaba de torturarle con un montón de términos legales e información. Tony deseo que tuviera un botón de silencio. Buscó su móvil en su bolsillo en busca de alguna señal de vida fuera de esa burbuja corporativa a la cual Potts el arrastró.

– ¿Puedo pedirte que durante la reunión olvides tu móvil? –solicitó la pelirroja, amable.

– Hecho –acordó Tony, ajustando sus gafas de sol.

Happy abandonó la avenida para girar hacia el acceso al estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio en la siguiente manzana. Tony lo observó de reojo, sin mucho entusiasmo: era el prototipo de edificio corporativo, sin mucha personalidad. Uno más del empaque, con una fachada acristalada, demasiado ortogonal y reservado. Agradeció cuando los luxes que recibían sus ojos descendieron al entrar al estacionamiento. Cuando Happy ubicó la entrada al asesor privado, cuatro hombres en traje les indicaron detenerse. El primero de ellos se acercó e intercambio palabras con Happy por debajo, antes de que los mismos abrieran las puertas del vehículo para ofrecerles la entrada.

– Señor Stark, Señorita Potts – saludó el hombre –Bienvenidos, estábamos esperándoles.

Tony rodó los ojos ante la formalidad en cuanto el hombre dio media vuelta junto con Pepper. Realmente detestaba regresar al ambiente corporativo. El ascensor detuvo su marcha excesivamente lento y angustiante. Rodeado de seis hombres –dos más que se unieron en el piso del lobby – Pepper y él se encontraban sofocados. Una rubia enfundada en una apretada falda tubular y un gafete profesional los recibió con una sonrisa forzada, dirigiéndoles hacia una sala de juntas central con una cortina de cristal ovalada, con una vista al resto de la isla de Manhattan.

– ¿De verdad quieres que haga  _esto_? –le murmuró a Pepper por debajo.

– Vas a salir vivo, lo prometo –le devolvió sin borrar su expresión amable del rostro.

Un hombre de mediana edad los recibió al frente de la mesa de juntas. Su sonrisa lobuna de dibujó cuando barrió con su mirada a Pepper. A su lado, una mujer de una corta cabellera y mirada penetrante lo secundó con una sonrisa fría.

– Señorita Potts, Señor Stark, es un honor tenerlos aquí –vociferó ante la mesa, que reaccionó poniéndose de pie ante los visitantes –Ward Meachum –se presentó, acercándose a ellos y ofreciendo la mano. Tony asintió, evitando el contacto. El olor a aromatizante para alfombras comenzó a marearlo. Era ese tipo de situaciones por los cuales Pepper y no él, estaba a cargo.

La sesión comenzó con una pretensiosa presentación del crecimiento en el mercado de los diversos rubros de Empresas Rand. Potts asentía amablemente como si realmente estuviese sorprendida. Ella era muy convincente al hacerlo. Podría no estar en lo mínimo interesada, pero Tony sabía que era demasiado amable y educada, logrando que sus interlocutores se sintieran valorados al hablar con ella. La magia de Pepper Potts.

Por su parte, se limitaba a asentir y parpadear. Su cabeza y la dosis de presentación ejecutiva de finales de los noventas lo acribillaban con crueldad. Veinte minutos atrás, su corazón había decidido martillar con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Necesitaba salir de allí o una copa. Cualquiera que llegara primero, o ambos. No estaba escuchando palabra alguna que saliera de la boca de Meachum ni de cualquier otro socio. La voz de Pepper sonaba tan distante. Lo único que parecía tener espacio en su mente era el maldito timbre del teléfono de la secretaria, unos metros fuera de la sala de juntas. Recibió nueve llamadas en los últimos veinte minutos. Golpeteaba con sus uñas su escritorio mientras resolvía cada una de ellas. ¿Acaso no podía estar quieta un segundo? Si entraba otra llamada, juraba que se levantaría, iría hasta allá, y reventaría contra el suelo ese maldito…

– …eso nos dejaría como líderes en la zona suroeste, una idea bastante atractiva, ¿no le parece Sr. Stark? –mencionó Joy Meachum, la mujer que, junto a Ward, llevaba dominando la conversación.

Tony encogió los hombros y se reacomodó en su lugar.

– Me encanta como suena –mintió con todo el entusiasmo que pudo generar. El resto de los presentes se dejaron dibujar una sonrisa que no se habían permitido durante toda la reunión, expectantes ante su respuesta.

– Entonces, si les parece oportuno, podemos comenzar con leer las cláusulas de la alianza comercial que previamente la Srita. Potts ha autorizado…

– ¿Convocas a la junta directiva sin mí otra vez? –cortó una voz tras él. Todos los asistentes giraron hacia el recién llegado. Tony lo analizó con interés: rodeando treinta, un hombre de mediana estatura y una mata rizada de cabello rubio, observaba con el ceño fruncido a Ward. Su atuendo era apenas un traje mal ajustado sin corbata y un par de zapatillas deportivas. No parecía ser el tipo de empresario tradicional. Su llegada instaló un silencio incómodo en el lugar.

Vaya forma de animar el ambiente.

– Si los hace sentir mejor, yo he hecho cosas peores –lanzó Tony, rompiendo el silencio.

Ward forzó una sonrisa relajada ante el comentario de Tony, cruzando la sala para recibir al chico.

– Señorita Potts, Señor Stark, les presento a "Danny" Rand, socio mayoritario de Empresas Rand y heredero de nuestro querido amigo Wendell Rand.

Stark giró de inmediato con Pepper, levantando sus cejas.

– Creí que nuestro acuerdo era…

– Es un gusto tenerte por aquí –cortó Ward el mascullar de Rand –Creo que te alegrará saber que Stark Industries ha accedido a crear nuestra alianza comercial –complementó con una tensa amabilidad, mientras le diría a un asiento vacío en la mesa. Rand observó al resto de la junta directiva con el entrecejo fruncido y la desconfianza marcada en sus ojos.

– Danny se está integrando estos últimos meses a las actividades corporativas –explicó Joy –así que, ¿continuamos?

Pepper asintió con una sonrisa cortés, guardándose la incertidumbre. Tony, sin embargo, comenzó a poner atención por primera vez a lo que ocurría frente a él. Su intuición le decía que algo escondía aquella tensa relación entre Rand y los hermanos Meachum. El rubio parecía examinar con una desconfianza añeja a Pepper, como si nunca hubiese escuchado hablar de ella o de la compañía. Según palabras de la pelirroja, esa alianza llevaba meses negociándose, por lo que le parecía extraño que el socio mayoritario no estuviese enterado del dicho asunto. Fuera de la sala de juntas el maldito teléfono volvía a la batalla, pero ésta vez no era contestado. Giró discretamente en dirección al escritorio de la secretaria y la encontró enfrascada en una conversación incómoda con una chica de rasgos asiáticos, que portaba lo que le pareció, una katana en su espalda. Tony volvió enseguida con Potts, pero ella estaba demasiado enfrascada en su papel para notar el movimiento a su alrededor. Cuando su mirada cruzó con la de Rand, notó que éste estaba observándole cuando espiaba a la secretaria. Se ajustó en el asiento nuevamente y pretendió el resto de la junta, tener el mayor interés en el asunto.

– Tony Stark, ¿cierto? –el genio de detuvo un par de metros antes del elevador. La junta había terminado unos minutos antes y era el primero en salir corriendo por aire fresco. Giró para encontrarse con la mirada desconfiada de Daniel Rand. Agradeció que no estuviera ofreciendo la mano para estrecharla. Se encontraban cubiertas de un incómodo sudor frío que sería vergonzoso que su ahora socio lo detectara.

– Al parecer, si, lo soy –lanzó con un gesto despreocupado.

– No quiero que tome a mal lo de hace un rato, sólo…–hizo una pausa donde echó un vistazo rápido a Ward, aún dentro de la sala de juntas. Éste último aún hablaba con Potts y lanzaba miradas de reojo a donde Rand y él se encontraban –…sólo quiero asegurarme que la empresa ésta haciendo las cosas bien ésta vez.

Tony alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

– Sabes que no es buena idea hacer ese tipo de comentarios a tus socios, ¿cierto? –terció Tony, ganándose una mirada confundida del chico.

De acuerdo, ahora parecía comprender porque Ward lo mantenía lejos de los asuntos de la empresa.

– Deseo ser el contrapeso en las decisiones, así que estaré muy cerca de ésta nueva alianza –intentó arreglar el rubio.

– No tenemos nada que ocultar. Stark Industries está tomando un nuevo rumbo socialmente responsable, así que, Señor Rand, puede quedarse tranquilo –alegó en su tono más confiable, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

– Me aseguraré de ello –advirtió Danny.

– Me parece entonces que no sabes en realidad quién soy.

– ¿A qué se refiere con…

– ¿Tony? –le llamó Pepper – Señor Rand –saludó Pepper – Estamos listos para irnos. Quedaremos en contacto a través de nuestro equipo de jurídico para afinar detalles –informó al heredero, que no parecía entender mucho de lo que se hablaba alrededor. Detrás de ella, Ward ensanchó su sonrisa. Danny Rand desapareció tras el resto de socios que se acercaban a despedir a Stark.

– Interesante ¿no te parece? –le murmuró Tony a Pepper, una vez dentro del ascensor.

– ¿Te refieres a Rand? –inquirió ella, revisando en su tableta detalles del encuentro.

– Me pareció que algo no marcha bien con los Meachum –le confesó – ¿segura que revisaste bien los antecedentes comerciales de…

– Todo lo que podía legalmente ser registrado, sí –le aclaró, volviéndose con él –Danny Rand desapareció en el accidente aéreo que acabo con la vida de sus padres. Todos pensaron que él también había muerto, hasta que apareció hace unos años y reclamó su parte de la empresa. Todos estos años los Meachum se hicieron cargo. Es por eso que son bastante protectores con la empresa.

Tony almacenó la información al fondo de su mente, poco convencido.

Su dolor de cabeza le estaba matando.

. . .  . . .  . . .  

– ¿Irás a alguna misión? –le preguntó Wanda, mordisqueando una galleta, tumbada en el sofá de la sala de estar. Estaba envuelta en una frazada, jugando una partida de ajedrez con Visión. El androide le dedicó una mirada penetrante. Steve odiaba admitir que el androide le ponía nervioso. Podría acostumbrarse a muchas cosas de la época en la que despertó, pero convivir con un ser de origen no humano que podía tener una conectividad casi ilimitada con todo el mundo a través de la red mundial, era sumamente escalofriante. Sintió el rubor delatándole. ¿Y si Visión sabía del mensaje que copió a su móvil desde la llamada en el jet?

– Iré a dar una vuelta –mintió –no me esperen para cenar.

Wanda asintió, sin mucho interés, pero la mirada del androide clavada en su espalda era insoportable.

. . .  . . .  . . .  

Tony se sintió agradecido cuando arribó a su vestíbulo privado en la torre Stark. Un temblor generalizado comenzó a invadirlo durante el trayecto de vuelta. Evitó las preguntas incómodas de Pepper, a pesar que sentía como el sudor frío le resbalaba por la frente y apenas podía mirar hacia el exterior con sus ojos ultra sensibles. La necesidad imperante de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta a cualquier junta corporativa lo dominó durante los últimos minutos junto a Potts. Necesitaba un trago. Quizá muchísimo más que uno.

Arribó con urgencia al vestíbulo casi desierto. Una recepcionista que se alojaba tras una larga barra le dedicó una sonrisa con una amabilidad demente, que fue ignorada olímpicamente por Tony. Tenía tanto tiempo sin usar su vestíbulo privado que ni siquiera sabía quién era la chica en turno. Tras él Potts seguía parloteando sobre pendientes que debía realizar las próximas semanas y detalles que afinar con otro par de alianzas comerciales.

– Con que allí estás. – Un chico castaño, de alrededor de unos veinte años, se incorporó del sofá donde se encontraba, interrumpiendo el discurso de la CEO. Vestía de forma relajada, con un blazer que insinuaba darle un poco de formalidad a su aspecto. Justo como un empresario  _millenial_  principiante.

– Al parecer sobreviví –devolvió el genio con una media sonrisa.

Pepper se congeló un momento, observándoles con detenimiento.

– Oh, claro –reaccionó Tony –Pepper, él es Dylan Miller, el tipo que revolucionó las transacciones electrónicas –Tony invitó al aludido saludar a Pepper. Ella le devolvió su estandarizada sonrisa de cortesía que Tony conocía.

– Un placer Srita. Potts. He oído hablar muchísimo de usted –soltó Dylan, descubriendo su dentadura encantadora en una sonrisa –Y permítame decirle que admiro la diligencia en la dirección de Stark Industries, me parece realmente ingenioso y sensato el rumbo de la compañía en sus manos.

– Gracias Sr. Miller –le devolvió Pepper con una sonrisa que Tony sabía, era un "clic", lanzando una punzada dolorosa a su pecho.

– Si, que encantador –murmuró Tony –Lo que me recuerda que Dylan y yo tenemos asuntos urgentes que solucionar.

– Tony, es primordial definir los alcances que tendremos…

– Él puede videollamarte más tarde –sugirió con entusiasmo Miller. La pelirroja le observó de reojo. Tony encogió los hombros, dándole la razón.

– No tardes demasiado –accedió ella –necesitamos presentar un resolutivo mañana por la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony asintió, de pronto, sintiéndose tan cansado y derrotado al pensar que tenía que verla partir. Dylan se despidió cordialmente de ella –más cordial de lo que a él le gustaría ver – y le vio desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor. Se tomó unos segundos para sentir el peso de su realidad volviendo a él. La necesitaba.

Pero ella a él no.

– Tengo unas cosas nuevas que mostrarte…–Dylan lo trajo a la realidad.

– Y yo necesito un trago –murmuró Tony, dirigiéndose al elevador.

Dylan examinó con curiosidad las mantas que cubrían ciertos rincones de la sala de estar del pethouse. No era la primera vez que se encontraba allí, pero le parecía curiosa la forma en que siempre parecía sufrir incidentes. Tony carraspeó ofreciéndole un trago de whisky.

– Parece que puedes armar un caos tú solo.

– Bueno, ya sabes, años de experiencia –alardeo Tony, bebiendo casi con urgencia hasta el fondo de su vaso para volver a recargar.

Dylan lo observó con un gesto preocupado.

– ¿Tan mal estuvo hoy con…

– No digas su nombre –cortó Tony. No era porque no quería escucharlo. Más bien, sentía que en boca de alguien más sonaba soez. Porque era su Pepper. Siempre sería su Pepper. Y no quería escuchar a otro hombre llamarla.

– ¿Así de mal?

Tony ladeo la cabeza, sin añadir más al tema. Era evidente que mientras él se había hundido durante meses castigándose mentalmente por el destino de su relación, ella había florecido y madurado tanto. Siguió con su vida y se hizo cargo de la empresa, mientras él se encargaba de vaciar todas las botellas de su cava. Mientras él intentaba crear un escudo para ella. Y allí estaba, carajo. Todo perdido.

Porque, ¿quién demonios era él para que las cosas le salieran bien?

– Que era eso que tenías que mostrarme –apresuró el genio, sentándose junto al chico en el sofá.

El castaño se dibujó una media sonrisa maliciosa. Sus ojos verdes parecieron oscurecerse un poco. Abrió su portafolio y extrajo un pequeño estuche metálico, con un enorme Omega inscrito en él. Lo colocó ceremonialmente sobre la mesa de la sala, digitó un código en la cara lateral del mismo, y éste se abrió. Tras un suave velo de vaho, tres ampolletas azules brillaban dentro.

– Sin efectos colaterales, sin dependencia, más potente y furtiva a cualquier prueba de dopaje –describió, mientras extraía una del maletín – Es diez veces más placentera que la heroína y tan suave que no recordarás ni tu nombre.

El ritmo con el que su nuevo compañero de parranda creaba y mejoraba la estructura de diversas drogas le comenzaba a preocupar. Debía admitir que era sumamente interesante desde un punto de vista científico: no era su área, pero sabía reconocer cuando alguien tenía un don. Desde la primera píldora que puso en su lengua, supo el por qué ese talento no podía desperdiciarse en incubadoras del gobierno. Tony tomó una de las ampolletas, observando su color vibrante a través de la luz.

– Le llamamos Centella –continúo –y es una primicia exclusiva, claro.

Dylan le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, mientras observaba como Tony buscaba su jeringuilla automática –un pequeño regalo del mismo Miller– y colocaba dentro la ampolleta.

– Estás demente Stark.

El genio se dibujó una sonrisa triste.

– Ya me lo han dicho antes –murmuró mientras descubría su brazo izquierdo para colocar el dispositivo sobre él. Presionó el botón y sintió como la sustancia se deslizaba con un placentero ardor por sus venas. Se tumbó sobre el respaldo del sofá, permitiéndose disfrutar como su conciencia se soltaba poco a poco de la realidad. El rostro de Dylan apareció frente a él, acercándose sigilosamente como una serpiente asechando.

– Y agregamos un poco de esto –dijo Dylan, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por los labios del genio, para abrir apenas su boca y alojar una píldora dentro –…la experiencia será inolvidable –término susurrándole al oído, para regresar y sellar la boca del genio con un beso. Tony se rindió ante el lascivo contacto, a las manos que se enterraban en su cabello y bajaban recorriendo con violencia y una frívola urgencia el resto de su cuerpo.

Nada le importaba ya.

" _Cuídate, volveré pronto."_

. . .  . . .  . . .  

Sus pies se hundían cada vez más profundo en la gruesa capa de nieve. El bosque era solo un laberinto de troncos secos y un manto blanco. Recordaba haber visitado esa reserva, años atrás, cuando recién despertó. Era finales de primavera y deseaba escapar de la vida de Nueva York. Necesitaba asimilar tantas cosas. Escapó un par de meses acampando en aquel lugar, ayudándole a procesar todo el tiempo que perdió. Todas las personas que dejó.

La alarma de su GPS chilló un poco más fuerte cuando estaba por llegar al punto más alto de una pequeña colina, indicando que el punto de encuentro estaba cerca. Aceleró el paso, sintiendo el sudor resbalar por su rostro con más rapidez. Tomo una gran bocanada cuando vio emerger colina abajo, una pequeña cabaña abandonada. Debía ser de quizá, unas tres piezas, como máximo. El tejado lucía daños profundos que estaban colando nieve en el interior. En el porche, una mecedora rota se alojaba, olvidada y podrida. Steve comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Si alguien le había puesto una trampa, debía quitar el modo furtivo a su móvil para, al menos, dejar un pequeño rastro de su localización. Sopesó sus opciones. Si esto era una "cita" extra oficial de la cual el pentágono no debería enterarse, debía arriesgarse un poco más. Inhaló hasta llenar sus pulmones antes de avanzar colina abajo.

La madera se quejó cuando el Capitán subió al porche, rescatando su escudo de su espalda, mientras cruzaba el portal lentamente. La chapa rota le dio acceso a una envejecida sala de estar. El sillón apestaba a moho y al fondo, un televisor viejo se mantenía encendido, mostrando solo estática. La poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, a través de las rasgadas cortinas y el televisor olvidado arrojando luz azul, no eran suficientes para leer todo el espacio. Agudizó sus oídos cuando detectó un par de pasos a su costado acercándose. En un movimiento reflejo, lanzó un par de golpes al aire, que fueron esquivados sin problema.

– Hola Steve –murmuró con voz risueña Natasha. El nudo dentro de su estómago se relajó, para dar paso a una sensación de decepción – ¿Esperabas a alguien más? –agregó, levantando una ceja, divertida. Su cabello estaba oculto tras un pañuelo oscuro y la mitad de su rostro cubierta por una gruesa bufanda.

– Pensé que estabas en una misión –soltó Steve, reacomodando su escudo en su espalda.

– Estoy en ello –resolvió – ¿Vienes en modo furtivo?

Steve asintió.

– De acuerdo –Natasha se retiró la bufanda que cubría su nariz y boca. Su labio inferior lucía inflamado y con un corte profundo. Un par de grandes hematomas ubicados en su cuello fueron descubiertos.

– Dios, Nat, ¿estás bien?

Ella torció la cabeza, sin darle importancia.

– Gajes del oficio.

Se arrodilló frente al televisor. Fue hasta que ella estaba allí, que notó un pequeño aparato ubicado en un entrepaño del mueble que albergaba el televisor. Natasha introdujo lo que parecía una caja rectangular negra dentro de él. Steve lo había visto en fotografías, nunca en vivo. La tecnología había avanzado tanto cuando despertó que nunca logró ver uno en vivo. El VSH comenzó a reproducirse.

– Necesito que veas esto –informó la espía –Mi misión me llevó hasta un lote de archivo muerto en Ucrania. Había mucha información sobre el soldado del invierno allí.

Steve se tensó al escuchar hablar de ello. Bucky se encontraba desaparecido, y era una misión personal seguir su paradero. Natasha se unió, junto con Sam, a su búsqueda, pero tras meses sin siquiera una pista, esto venía como un gran avance dentro de su investigación. El vídeo comenzó a correr con una pantalla negra con una serie de datos ilegibles para Steve. Ignoraba el idioma en que se encontraban. Luego, apareció una fecha: 16 de diciembre de 1991.

La pelirroja pausó la grabación.

– Steve, antes de que veas esto… –ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo –…quiero que entiendas que en ésta cinta quien actúa es el Soldado del Invierno, no Bucky.

El soldado asintió, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Un asesinato más en manos de su amigo, siendo manipulado por HYDRA. La grabación continúo. La cámara enfocaba una carretera solitaria, iluminada por un arbotante cercano, que bañaba todo con una luz perezosa. Segundos después, aun auto impactó de frente contra un elemento no visible desde la toma. Un sujeto, arriba de una enorme motocicleta aparece en el cuadro del lado izquierdo, donde el automóvil soltaba humo resultado del impacto. Una figura emerge de la puerta del conductor y se arrastra débilmente fuera del vehículo. Steve siente nauseas cuando logra reconocerlo: Howard Stark. El soldado del invierno desciende de su motocicleta y toma por la cabeza al maltrecho Stark. Dos golpes secos contra su rostro y un cuerpo cae inerte. Steve siente que su mundo se mueve bajo sus pies. Siente como todo se derrumba. Natasha lo toma por el brazo, recordándole que sigue allí. Observa a la figura oscura arrastrar el cuerpo para devolverlo al asiento del conductor, mientras una voz femenina grita, de forma apenas audible. El verdugo camina con una frialdad calculada rodeando el automóvil hasta la puerta del copiloto. Se detiene ahí unos segundos y vuelve hasta posicionarse frente a la cámara. La mirada vacía de Bucky parece taladrarle hasta los huesos. Apunta con su arma a la cámara y el vídeo termina allí.

Dos minutos.

Dos minutos le habían costado a James Barnes para terminar con la vida de los Stark.


	6. Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Tony, es más fácil caer que volver a subir.

# VI

## Recuerdos.

* * *

 

_Un segundo misil impactó bajo el primer nivel de la mansión. El volado no tardó en colapsar hacia el mar. Se aferró a una columna cercana, en un intento perdido de elevarse a una zona estable. Estaba cayendo junto con el resto de la estructura. Insistió activar los propulsores de vuelo en vano: el Mark 42 aún no estaba listo. Ignoró a JARVIS y sus advertencias. Mientras sentía el peso de la armadura hundirse con el bajo el agua, se culpó por ser tan estúpido como para amenazar a un terrorista y esperar enfrentarle con una armadura prototipo. El resto de su mansión y posesiones comenzaron a enterrarle cada vez más profundo. Luchó contra los trozos de concreto armado y tensores de acero que lo cubrían. Era una batalla contra reloj. Cada segundo la presión sobre su cuerpo era mayor. Giró sobre sí mismo, intentando empujar una pieza más pequeña para usarlo como salida. Escuchó otro gran trozo de concreto caer justo encima de esa pieza y cuando dimensionó la situación, su brazo derecho y piernas se encontraban siendo aplastados con tanta presión que el traje comenzó a ceder. El agua entró en la armadura, agotando el poco oxígeno que quedaba._

–  _¡Jarvis!_

–  _Señor, perdemos energía. Los sistemas de…impulso…_

_La interfaz en su casco comenzó a parpadear hasta fundirse en la oscuridad._

–  _¡JARVIS! – desgarró su garganta en un último gritó que se perdió en la profundidad del océano. Luchó inútilmente por respirar. Contuvo dentro de sus pulmones el oxígeno restante, pero no bastaría. Seguía atascado. Se removió con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. El ardor de sus pulmones implorando oxígeno, la angustia subiendo por su garganta…_

Emergió de golpe, como si su instinto de conservación le hubiese dado un shock eléctrico que lo reanimó por completo. Fuera del agua, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. Sentía su corazón palpitar aún con la adrenalina del impacto. Se deslizó con dificultad fuera de la bañera, cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo del baño. Su rostro fue el primero en recibir el impacto, y resbaló unas cuantas veces hasta sostenerse en el borde de la bañera. Un latigazo de calor en su pómulo le advirtió de la herida y por qué el piso se teñía de escarlata.

Con su corazón martillando dolorosamente en su pecho, se aferró a la estabilidad de la orilla. Las náuseas se agolparon hasta su garganta, girando tan pronto como pudo hacía el suelo de nuevo. Las arcadas le quemaban. Luchó en vano por controlar su respiración antes que la última arcada lanzara fuera una dosis de su propia sangre. Retrocedió para alejarse de aquel charco de su propia inmundicia, de los frutos de sus excesos. De pronto se sintió un imbécil.

Un completo imbécil.

El idiota que se desvivía por encontrar la salvación de la humanidad, y ni siquiera podía salvarse de sí mismo. El peso del presente lo abrumó.

La solitaria torre ignoró su llanto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Detalló las pequeñas ventanas del edificio. En una de ellas, colocó una figura oscura perfilándose a través del cristal. Dibujó una media sonrisa cuando terminó. Durante las tardes de verano, Bucky solía ir a la casa de campo de sus abuelos durante tres semanas. Era la parte complicada de sus veranos. Steve quedaba recluido –ya fuera porque Bucky no estaba en la ciudad o por alguna complicación de su débil condición física– en casa, observando desde su ventana a Brooklyn florecer. Era por ello que, las primeras semanas del verano, y apenas salir del instituto, Bucky iba a buscarle cada tarde para aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenía en la ciudad, juntos. Solía tirar piedrecillas a su ventana antes de salir corriendo antes que su madre lo sermoneara sobre sus modales.

Quizá su madre no creería donde terminó Buck, décadas después.

– Adelantaré tu Navidad ahora mismo Capitán – comentó la agente Hills, colándose a la sala de estar del cuartel de los Vengadores.

Steve se incorporó del sofá al verle entrar.

– Parece que estás aprovechando bien tu tiempo libre –añadió Maria, observando los bocetos del soldado esparcidos por la mesa de centro.

– Intento mantener la cordura –bromeó el rubio.

– Nadie puede mantenerla viviendo aquí –resolvió con frialdad, volviendo a su tableta portátil.

Steve dibujó una mueca incómoda, sintiéndose impulsado a devolver a su portafolio todos sus bocetos.

– Es hora de regresar al trabajo –comentó la agente, mientras transfería la información a una proyección holográfica a la mesa. Una serie de rostros ya conocidos para él se desplegaron, incluyendo localizaciones y un mapa de recorridos –nuestra gente encontró por fin una conexión de las transacciones con Nueva York. Un par de estos hombres descuidaron sus llamadas y localizamos a sus compradores.

El holograma desplegó nuevos rostros. Steve no reconocía ninguno.

– Un puñado de empresarios de la más alta cúpula de Nueva York –indicó Hill, al ver el desconcierto del soldado.

– ¿Ya solicitaron una orden de…

– No hay pruebas suficientes Capitán. Sus finanzas están bien cubiertas, hasta donde indagamos. Necesitamos evidencias más enérgicas.

– ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

Hill conectó su mirada con la del rubio.

– No va a agradarle Capitán.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

– ¿Tony?

Pepper tomó la video-llamada al segundo timbre. La cámara del millonario se encontraba apagada.

" _Revisé las actas, puedes continuar y firmar con Rand"_

– Tony, hay cientos de cosas que hay que revisar sobre las cláusulas que indican… –la tos insistente del genio al otro lado de la línea la interrumpió – ¿estás bien?

" _Encárgate tú. Confío en tu criterio"_  le devolvió con voz ronca, antes de cortar la llamada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

– Deben estar bromeando.

– Necesitamos un distractor, y es la excusa perfecta. Nadie lo esperará.

– ¿Por qué no puede ir Romanoff? –intentó persuadir el soldado.

– Ya estuvo involucrada antes en su entorno, además, es bastante llamativa –terció la agente Hill.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Wanda?

– Demasiado conocida.

– ¿No hay algún agente que…

– Capitán –lanzó con firmeza Hill, deteniendo sus excusas –Estamos hablando de una operación delicada. Si obtenemos evidencia mayor aquí, podemos comenzar a jalar la cadena en el resto de la red de operaciones. Si durante la transacción portan armas avanzadas, créame que ninguno de mis agentes podrá hacer frente a ellas mejor que su equipo y usted.

Steve suspiró. En retrospectiva, sus excusas eran infantiles. Sabía que terminaría acatando la orden como buen soldado dentro de una cadena de mando. Pero quizá el resto de involucrados, no.

– Enviaremos el informe después de Navidad –resumió la agente Hill.

– Espere… ¿qué pasará si no acepta?

Hill apenas elevó su vista sobre su tableta.

– Aceptará. Me aseguraré de ello.

– O saldré volando por la ventana otra vez… –le recordó

– Prepare a su equipo. Le daré más detalles después de Navidad –comentó María antes de irse, ignorando el comentario del Capitán.

– Genial –murmuró el soldado, rendido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El ascensor frenó con suavidad antes de abrirle las puertas. El vestíbulo privado de Stark se encontraba como de costumbre: impecable y solitario. La joven tras la enorme barra de mármol se irguió enseguida al escuchar el ascensor abrirse. Reconoció a Tina antes de siquiera acercarse. Era la única recepcionista en turno que no mostraba una sonrisa casi enfermiza a cada visitante en el sitio. Se tomaba muy seriamente su trabajo y Dylan sabía que ese era un problema para él. No bastaría jugar su papel de seductor como con la ingenua de Sophia. Tina era la única que contaba con entrenamiento militar –según los registros que encontró en Stark Industries- y no tenía experiencia alguna como recepcionista. La enfermedad crónica que aquejaba a su madre la había llevado a aceptar el trabajo con Stark aunque estuviese por debajo de sus capacidades. Era fácil leer su ambición en su rostro. Quería algo más, y si bien en su puesto era imperceptible, sabía que si cumplía bien al millonario, tendría mejores oportunidades en el área de seguridad del corporativo.

Así que no se la dejaría fácil.

– Buenas tardes Sr. Miller –le saludó de inmediato. Un tanto por cortesía protocolaria, y otro poco para hacerle saber que había echado un vistazo detallado a su informe durante su travesía en el ascensor.

Dylan dibujó una media sonrisa. No podía ser tan obvio con ella.

– Buenas tardes…Tina, ¿no es así?

La aludida no le devolvió la sonrisa. En cambio, lo escudriño con atención, clavando su vista en el pequeño maletín cromado en su mano.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo Sr. Miller?

Dylan forzó una sonrisa con todo el encanto que pudo impregnar.

– Lo de siempre –encogió los hombros –buscaba al Sr. Stark…

– No recibe visitas sin previa…

– …¿Cita? – la mujer enarcó una ceja – Verás, tengo algo que entregarle y ya está informado. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

– Entonces puede dejarlo y lo entregaremos después del escaneo –informó sin rodeos.

El castaño soltó una risa juguetona.

– No hace falta…

– Es el protocolo Sr. Miller, supongo que si le es habitual entregar estos paquetes, conocerá muy bien cómo funcionan las cosas.

Dylan maldijo mentalmente mientras volvía a ensanchar su sonrisa.

– Lo sé. Pero me parece que al Sr. Stark suele molestarle que indaguen en sus asuntos personales, más si se trata de prototipos aun no patentados y desea la mayor privacidad posible.

El parpadeo nervioso en una fracción de segundo le indicó que lo había logrado. Ahora dudaba y pensaría dos veces antes de exponer su trabajo –y delicada fuente de ingreso en una situación tan agobiante como la salud de su madre- sólo por seguir el protocolo.

– Le informaré de su entrega –cortó, tomando el pequeño maletín y escondiéndole tras la barra –¿algo más en que pueda ayudarlo Sr. Miller?

El joven negó, con gesto petulante.

– Gracias por la atención –siseó con optimismo antes de alejarse para desaparecer tras el ascensor tras el cual llegó.

Tina lo observó con cuidado hasta perderlo de vista.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_24 DE DICIEMBRE, NUEVA YORK._

Observó más allá del cerco por cuarta vez. La fachada parecía sacada de un cuento navideño. Estaba decorada de forma tradicional. La silueta de un pequeño Santa Claus en su trineo se movía de forma repetitiva a través de la segunda ventana a la derecha de la puerta principal. El jardín tenía paletas de caramelo, cascanueces y esferas del tamaño de pelotas de playa dispersas. La ligera nevada las tiñó de blanco ligeramente, dándole el toque encantador que faltaba. Sabía que la Sra. Potts tenía especial cariño a la festividad y se encargaba de la decoración Navideña como si la vida le fuere de ello. Suspiró, cansado. Su parte racional le decía que no lo hiciera. Inhaló profundamente, antes de tomar la botella de Richebourg que reposaba en el asiento de copiloto para salir a tocar el timbre.

" _No debería estar aquí"_

Acortó la distancia entre él y el portal de la residencia. Al parecer había mucha actividad dentro y nadie notó el lujoso deportivo aparcado fuera.

– Allá voy –murmuró, tocando el timbre. Su mente comenzó a divagar en el hecho de que Potts aún no actualizaba su sistema de seguridad con los últimos lanzamientos de Stark Industries. Notó la cámara desactivada en la esquina del portal, de unos 5 años atrás. Al menos el cerrojo parecía ser de alta seguridad porque al abrir…

Oh.

– ¿Buenas noches? –la chica al otro lado del portal le preguntó con curiosidad. Rondaba los treinta, de tez trigueña y cabello azabache que caía al costado, ondulándose. Vestía un gran suéter tradicional con motivos navideños que a Tony le pareció familiar.

– Feliz Navidad –apenas alcanzó a musitar cuando su memoria hizo clic recordándole el regalo de la Navidad pasada de la madre de Potts: un suéter sumamente tradicional tejido a mano.

– Señor Stark ¿no? –indagó ella.

– Al parecer, si –le resolvió el genio –Y tú eres…

– Claire –aclaró ofreciendo su mano para saludar.

– Claire… –repitió Tony, estrechando su mano –Pep nunca mencionó que…

Claire soltó una sonrisa cansada.

– Es una larga historia –resumió –Además, Pepper no es del tipo de sale a tomar unas copas con sus amigas cada viernes así que, no nos vemos como quisiera.

Tony asintió, por primera vez pensando en la vida de la CEO de su compañía fuera del trabajo. No era algo que se tomaba la molesta en pensar con frecuencia. De pronto sentía que después de tantos años, no le conocía lo suficiente.

– Disculpe, no lo he invitado a pasar –aclaró Claire al notar como el millonario se perdía en sus pensamientos –que grosero de mi parte…

– La he pasado peor antes.

– Ya lo creo –soltó ella, sin dejarse intimidar por el genio. La diferencia de temperatura dentro del vestíbulo le devolvió el calor a sus extremidades. Tony recordó que tenía nariz y orejas.

– Llamaré a Pepper… –lanzó la mujer, tomando una copa que yacía abandonada en la mesita del vestíbulo y desaparecer al fondo del pasillo donde Tony sabía, se encontraba la sala de estar. Escuchó el bullicio de pronto cortarse en seco. Sólo la tibia sonata de Sinatra seguía flotando en el aire.

Oh si, sonaba al anuncio de su llegada.

Tony detectó un par de tacones acercarse. Era el compás de los pasos de la pelirroja. Los conocía tan bien. Detectó el ritmo que adoptaba cuando debía ir a encargarse de una situación incómoda. Y era justo lo que ocurría.

– Hola Tony –le saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa tensa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Vestía un suéter muy similar al de su amiga, y tenía aún algunas manchas de harina en sus jeans.

– Hola Pep– le devolvió con una media sonrisa –Pensé que pasar por aquí es mejor que solo enviarte un protocolario mensaje de Feliz Navidad corporativo y siendo que eres la CEO…

– Tony…

– …yo no…–detuvo su discurso levantando la botella que guardaba en su mano –es inoportuno, ¿cierto?

La sonrisa triste de la pelirroja le dijo todo.

Él asintió, asumiendo su derrota. Se dijo a sí mismo que respetaría la opinión de Potts. No sería él quien le arruinaría la noche. Sólo, tenía que intentarlo.

– Yo…–dudó un momento –…te traje esto –resolvió, ofreciéndole la botella.

– Gracias Tony –murmuró con timidez la pelirroja recibiendo el presente.

– Saluda a tu madre de mi parte –le recordó.

– Lo haré.

– De acuerdo –musitó él, girando para volver hacía la puerta, deteniéndose unos pasos antes de llegar –Feliz Navidad Pepper –murmuró con tristeza, girando hacía ella. La pelirroja dibujó una sonrisa ancha antes de alcanzarle y envolverlo en sus brazos. Tony aspiró el aroma a vainilla de Pepper mezclado con galletas recién horneadas que desprendía esa noche. Hizo un registro mental de aquella sensación acogedora de sentirse completo y seguro entre los brazos finos de la pelirroja. Entonces lo supo.

Era una despedida.

Nunca volvería a estar justo en esa posición. Junto al tibio cuerpo de Pepper, sintiendo su respiración sobre su hombro. No estaría más para él de esa manera. Creía que por ser el gran Tony Stark siempre tendría todo a su alcance, pero de nuevo se equivocó. Ya no podría tenerla más a ella. La había perdido y ésta vez era definitivo. Lo sabía por la forma en que su forma de abrazarlo se reservaba el cariño que solía poner cada vez que lo envolvía. Lo sabía también, por la rigidez de su cuerpo. Porque ella no lo quería más en su vida.

– Tu madre pregunta si sabes dónde está el…–la voz tras ellos enmudeció. A Tony le tomó unos segundos abrir sus ojos y romper el abrazo antes de que su mente conectara con aquella voz familiar –Disculpen, yo, no quería interrumpir…

– ¿Miller? –lanzó incrédulo Tony, observando como las mejillas del castaño se encendían al nombrarlo.

– Hey Tony… –respondió el chico, nervioso.

Pepper le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Yo…

Tony se volvió con ella, desconcertado.

– Dylan y yo tenemos un tiempo saliendo y…

El resto del argumento se perdió en el registro de memoria de Tony. Ahora mismo su atención estaba enfocada en el chico que se encontraba a unos metros de él. Juró ver una sonrisa pedante en su rostro formarse para tornarse en una falsa preocupación.

– …no quería que ésta fuera la forma en que supieras esto.

Tony asintió, aturdido.

– Srita. Potts –dijo, adoptando ese tono impersonal que solía usar solamente con sus empleados – Me alegra la noticia. Pasen una excelente noche.

– ¿Tony?

Ignoró el llamado de Potts tras de sí, apresurando el paso para alejarse del sitio tan rápido como el fuese posible. Necesitaba alejarse lo más que pudiera de allí. De  _eso_. El cambio brusco de temperatura le ayudo a focalizarse y olvidar el dolor punzante en su pecho.

–  _FRIDAY_ , el auto.

–  _Entendido Señor._

Frotó con desesperación el puente de su nariz, intentando borrar las vívidas imágenes que su cerebro se encargaba de elaborar sobre Potts y Miller.

– ¿Tony? –la voz de Miller lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La inicial frustración comenzó a burbujear en una creciente ira al escucharle de nuevo.

– ¿Qué carajos tienes que decir ahora? –le masculló girando hacía el chico.

– No sabía cómo decírtelo…

– ¿Decirme qué? –Masculló el genio – ¿Qué cogías conmigo a espaldas de Pepper? ¿O era al revés?

Dylan tensó su mandíbula ante el genio.

– Ya te divertiste suficiente –le escupió –Pero ni siquiera intentes jugar con ella, o yo mismo me encargaré de destruir hasta el último trozo de tu vida ¿quedó claro?

– Si –murmuró el castaño.

– Señor…

– Si, Sr. Stark –añadió, antes de ver al millonario subir a su deportivo y desaparecer tras el estruendo del motor rugiendo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

– Capitán, pruebe las siguientes, por favor –insistió Visión, posando sobre la encimera con una exactitud calibrada la bandeja de galletas recién salidas del horno. Wanda se inclinó sobre la barra, sonriendo al ver que al menos no estaban quemadas como las anteriores. Steve tomó una, con reserva, y la observó a detalle. Fue entonces que lo notó: la joven se había tomado la molestia de decorar cada hombresillo de jengibre con los rasgos de cada vengador. Los detalles no estaban pulidos, así que la observó unos momentos más, descifrando a quién representaba.

– Es Stark –resolvió entre risillas Wanda.

Steve se dibujó una sonrisa triste cuando por fin lo notó: la barba que lo logró confundir con Thor, pero en el pecho un pequeño y deforme punto de cobertura que representaba el reactor.

– Son realmente lindas Wanda –felicitó el soldado, provocándole una sonrisa orgullosa a la chica –Y deliciosas –añadió después de devorarle una pierna a la galleta.

– ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? –la voz de Sam capturó la atención de todos. Cruzando las puertas, aún en silla de ruedas y ataviado con un gorro de Santa, Sam les regaló una enorme sonrisa.

– No falsificaste tu alta, ¿cierto? –bromeó el rubio acercándose a saludarle.

– No aseguro nada pero… –Sam le guiñó el ojo a su amigo –…no podía dejarlos solos en Nochebuena. Alguien debe acabarse esas galletas.

– Bienvenido de vuelta –le recibió Wanda, acercándose, mientras Visión asentía con la cabeza, como un gesto protocolario de bienvenida.

El ex soldado barrió toda la habitación, como si esperara más compañía.

– ¿En serio somos los únicos que seguimos vivos?

Wanda y Steve rieron ante el comentario.

– La agente Romanoff se encuentra en una misión personal, y el coronel Rodhes cenaría con su familia ésta noche –informó el androide –por lo que respecta al doctor Banner, se nos unirá pronto. Thor no está en la tierra ahora mismo y por el Sr. Stark…

Visión le dirigió una corta y sutil mirada al Capitán.

– Renunció al club –completó Sam, rompiendo la pausa incómoda.

– Más comida para todos –murmuró Wanda.

– Mientras Thor no esté, siempre habrá más comida –señaló Sam.

El pequeño grupo rompió en una carcajada colectiva. De pronto la noche no parecía ir tan mal. Minutos después recibirían a un nervioso doctor Banner y a la agente Hill que cumplía su guardia esa noche. Steve los sorprendería a todos demostrándoles lo bien que le iba en la cocina –vivir como huérfano durante años tenía sus ventajas-, mientras Bruce les entregaba un pequeño obsequio a cada uno, envuelto torpemente de última hora, que contenía curiosas materias plasmáticas elaboradas por él mismo. Aunque nadie comprendió su explicación, todos le agradecieron el detalle.

Con un Visión programando la iluminación para seguir el ritmo de los villancicos y una Hill abriendo una botella de vino con una daga, Steve se alejó del grupo empujando a Sam fuera, justificando que querían tomar aire fresco en la terraza. La nieve caía un poco más furiosa y densa, complicando la visión a escasos metros. El solado volvió la vista hacía la escena dentro, en la sala de estar. Con una sonrisa triste recordó a quienes no estaban allí esa noche.

– Gran idea Cap –comentó Sam, mirando el paisaje –buena forma de congelarnos las bolas.

– Sam… –reprochó el soldado, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios –es importante.

– Bien, estoy aquí –el semblante del rubio se ensombreció –es sobre él, ¿cierto?

Steve asintió.

– Nat encontró algo nuevo.

– ¿Lo encontró?

– Peor…

– ¡¿Lo asesinó?! –cuestionó Sam, sorprendido.

–Encontró un almacén que guardaba archivos sobre la Guerra Fría y algunos otros crímenes que no se le habían atribuido.

– No necesitamos que la lista crezca Cap –le recordó Sam –necesitamos rescatarlo del lavado de cerebro al que lo sometieron.

– El asesinato que Nat me mostró es importante.

– ¿Qué tan importante?

El soldado se cruzó de brazos y clavo su vista en el horizonte, como si pudiese ver más allá de la espesa tormenta.

– Stark –musitó, apenas audible – _Los_  Stark.

Los ojos se Sam se abrieron como dos platos.

– Carajo, ¿estas bromeando?

Steve negó, cerrando los ojos. Podía ver, grabado en sus párpados, Bucky asestar el golpe de gracia una y otra vez. Era Howard. Era su amigo. El que le buscó durante años en el océano. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo estaría pasando esa noche el millonario, a unos kilómetros de allí. Si Howard y Maria no hubiesen muerto a manos de Bucky, el genio aún tendría con quien celebrar Navidad. Aún tendría una familia.

Pero no era más así.

Sabía bien que su relación con Potts había terminado, y fuera de Los Vengadores, su grupo de amigos era reducido. Quizá inexistente. Pero al genio no le faltaban pretextos para sus legendarias fiestas. Por un momento deseo que, al menos rodeado de desconocidos, Tony estuviese pasando una buena noche.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No paró hasta que cada cristal existente en su taller estuviese reducido a añicos. Hasta que el dolor de sus manos lastimadas y la sangre perdida lo debilitó más que el licor que tenía en el estómago.

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

¿Cómo no pudo notarlo  _antes_? El muy hijo de puta se acercó a él como un amigo. Cómo el único que quedaba. Y él volvió a confiar.

_Potts. Su Potts._

– Eres un idiota –le dijo a su reflejo en un trozo de espejo que yacía en el suelo, para acto seguido, vaciar el resto del contenido de la botella de whisky en su boca. El líquido quemó su esófago, sensación que Tony encontró relajante. Lanzó la botella lejos, junto con el resto de destrucción que ahora era su taller. No se molestó en tomar ninguna herramienta. Continuó golpeando cada objeto que quedara a su pasó con las partes de su cuerpo que aún no estaban suficientemente magulladas. Quería sentir todo el dolor físico que pudiera lograr. Ignorar como su alma se fragmentaba en pedazos.

–  _¿Señor?_  –le llamó su asistente virtual intentando parar el bucle de destrucción en el que su creador estaba envuelto.

– ¡Silencio! –rugió con voz ronca el comando que desactivaría a su asistente virtual. Vio como las pantallas de los ordenadores se oscurecieron, indicándole que su única y virtual compañía estaba ahora dormida.

La soledad lo abatió tan pronto como tomó conciencia de ella. Y dolió. Dolió como nunca antes, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a ella. Gracias a su don para alejar a las personas, a las que les importaba, para lastimarlas y ponerlas en su contra, la historia siempre se repetía. Esa noche, incluso su asistente virtual y su última compañía sufrieron las consecuencias. Y la idea cruzó por primera vez.

Auto sabotaje.

El principio detrás de cada acción en su vida. Justo cuando estaba por alcanzar la felicidad, encontraba una manera de arruinarla. Su vida con Potts, su lugar como Vengador. Cada acción errónea y consciente que llevaba a destruir las pocas cosas buenas que tenía en su vida. Como un castigo autoimpuesto. Una condena.

_No eres digno de llamarte un Stark…_

La voz fue tan clara como si estuviese escuchándole. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando reconoció el autor de aquella sentencia. No entendía como con una memoria fotográfica el recuerdo se perdió en el fondo de su mente. La figura de su padre, con el rostro enrojecido por el exceso de alcohol e ira, arrastrando cada palabra apenas comprensible, pronunciada lo suficientemente alto para no ser ignorada.

_Pedazo de escoria, no puedes ni siquiera… ¡dejar de llorar!_

El grito llegó tan nítido a su mente que cerró los ojos como acto reflejo, como si la figura de Howard estuviese frente y él volviera a tener siete.

–  _¡Esto! – gritó Howard en su memoria, tomando una de las piezas de su primer motor en sus manos y lanzándola lejos_ – _¡No sirve! Deja de ser un completo inútil y repítelo._

– No –musitó recordando lo que ocurrió después.

_Enfermo de ira, barrió hacía el suelo todos sus instrumentos que se encontraban en el escritorio de su habitación. Se recordó a si mismo retroceder hasta el muro más lejano a su padre._

–  _Funciona –gritó el pequeño Tony –Logré que funcionara yo…_

_Howard atravesó la habitación a zancadas para estirarlo hacía él._

–  _¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? –le escupió cerca de su rostro._

–  _Yo… –la bofetada llegó antes que pudiera defenderse. Y el siguiente golpe antes que pudiera pedir disculpas. El resto del recuerdo eran solo sensaciones. La necesidad de cubrir, inútilmente, su cuerpo, de ocultarse. De sentir como su fallida huida lo provocó más. Sentir la punta de sus costosos zapatos clavarse una y otra vez en sus costillas. Su perfume mezclado con el aroma a whisky y cigarrillos. El calor de su piel lastimada. Su respiración entrecortándose por el llanto. El miedo enmudeciéndolo, sin poder suplicar por un poco de piedad._

_Solo tenía siete._

Pero ya no estaba más allí.

Su memoria pareció destapar la caja de pandora. De pronto una montaña de recuerdos estaba volviendo frescos y nítidos, recuerdos que creyó no estaban allí. Pero existían. Y el miedo regresó, tan palpable como si su padre hubiese vuelto a la vida. La sensación de inutilidad y auto desprecio también. Las náuseas se agolparon en su garganta de nuevo. Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, cubriendo su rostro y frotándolo con sus manos como si el mero acto limpiara su memoria.

_Papá quiere matarme…_

– No, no, no –se negó a sí mismo. Abrió los ojos y se obligó a regresar a su realidad. Aún con el alcohol distorsionando su visión, recordó donde estaba. Quién era ahora. Aunque no era del todo un consuelo. Su respiración continuaba agitada y su pulso acelerado como si estuviese corriendo una maratón, por lo que se apresuró a buscar la siguiente botella en su cava. Fue entonces cuando lo encontró: el maletín se encontraba sobre la barra del bar. Una nota breve se encontraba sobre él, la cual ignoró. Reconoció de inmediato el símbolo grabado en él. Sabía de quien era. Una parte de él quería arrojarlo lo más lejos de allí, como cualquier cosa proveniente de ese hijo de perra. Pero sus manos temblando, su respiración entrecortada y su mente nublada solo rogaban por paz. Y para su infortunio, allí dentro la encontraría.

Extrajo con urgencia las tres ampolletas que contenía el maletín, antes de arrojarlo fuera de su vista. Con la torpeza de sus manos magulladas introdujo una a una en su jeringuilla automática. Descubrió con urgencia su antebrazo, y sin preámbulo alguno inyectó la primera en su cuerpo. Una era suficiente para tumbarlo en el suelo, para desconectarlo de su realidad por más de doce horas. Sintiendo como la conciencia lo abandonaba se apresuró a inyectar la segunda, recibiendo otra descarga. Sus venas quemaron, quejándose del exceso de droga circulando en ellas. Apretó su mandíbula y tomó un poco más de aire. Para cuando ordenó a sus dedos accionar la jeringuilla por última vez, estos apenas respondieron.

Un par de segundos más, la oscuridad lo devoró por completo.


	7. Citas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve está en medio de una misión incómoda. Primera parada: Torre Stark, Nueva York.

# VII

## Citas.

* * *

 

_4 DE ENERO, PISO 120, TORRE STARK, NUEVA YORK._

Observó su reflejo con detenimiento. No creía que la barba pudiese ocultar bien su identidad, pero Hill aseguraba lo contrario. Arregló los últimos detalles de su traje: enderezó su corbata, reacomodó el cuello de su camisa. Cuando terminó estaba listo para pasar como cualquier guardaespaldas. O al menos, eso esperaba.

" _Dale su espacio",_  le recomendó Rodhes. Cuando Steve preguntó de vuelta cómo se encontraba el genio, el semblante del coronel se ensombreció, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_27 DE DICIEMBRE, TORRE STARK, NUEVA YORK._

_I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me…_

Rodhes tarareaba en el silencioso vestíbulo de la Torre Stark. Había aterrizado muy temprano por la mañana ese día, de vuelta de Washington DC. Habían pasado varios años para que pudiese tomar un respiro y pasar Navidad de vuelta en casa. Su estómago aún seguía lleno de toda la comida que le ofrecieron durante su estadía en la capital. En su mano derecha cargaba con varias bolsas de regalo brillantes y en la izquierda con una caja de galletas horneadas por su madre. Aún después de los años, su madre seguía manteniendo un especial cariño por el ya no tan joven Stark, a quien recibió durante muchos años en Navidad, luego de la muerte de sus padres.

El coronel le envío sus mejores deseos al millonario durante Nochebuena, extrañándole su nula respuesta. Supuso, conociendo tan bien a su amigo, debía estar ocupado en alguna extravagante fiesta o con alguna –o algunas– damas que lo acompañarían durante esa noche. Se acercó con la recepcionista en turno, que le recibió con un gesto desconfiado, algo poco peculiar en las empleadas de Stark. La chica volvió a su monitor para leer su perfil arrojado por el sistema automático de seguridad en el elevador-, conteniendo la sorpresa al reconocerlo.

— ¿Coronel Rodhes?

— Él mismo —devolvió, sonriente.

— ¿Tiene alguna cita con el Sr. Stark? —inquirió de forma protocolaria la chica.

— No en realidad. Y el día que la necesite, seguro no volvería a venir.

La chica sonrió ante el comentario. Indagó el historial de visitas, y revisó archivos. Rodhes lo tomó con paciencia, reconociendo que era una empleada novata que no conocería el grado de confianza entre el millonario y él. Era de las pocas personas a las cuales el protocolo de seguridad no aplicaba.

— Adelante Coronel Rodhes —le devolvió con una seca sonrisa. Él le agradeció de vuelta antes de ingresar al elevador privado.

Las puertas se abrieron, recibiéndole en el pethouse. Reconoció de inmediato una cantidad enormes de mantas cubriendo varias secciones de muros y todo el perímetro de lo que Rodhes sabía, era el taller de Tony. Era la señal de que el personal de mantenimiento realizaba su trabajo, y eso ocurría sólo cuando el millonario o algún vengador destruían accidentalmente una parte del inmueble. El coronel negó con la cabeza. Quizá sería el resultado de alguna fiesta privada.

— ¡Tony! —llamó, y tan pronto lo hizo se arrepintió de ello. Deseó no encontrarse con alguna escena entre él y alguna compañera de cama.

— El señor Stark se encuentra en el comedor —anunció FRIDAY. Rodó los ojos. Su amigo nunca dejaría sus aires de arrogancia.

— ¿Pero qué demonios hiciste con tu…—la frase del Coronel se cortó en seco. Allí, tras tres pantallas improvisadas sobre la enorme mesa del comedor, la pálida figura del multimillonario le devolvió la mirada. No fue hasta que acortó la distancia hasta donde se encontraba el genio lo notó: sus manos vendadas, sus ojos hundidos tras unas profundas ojeras, sus pómulos evidenciando una delgadez que nunca antes había lucido. Tras su silla, un porta suero cargaba con una dosis que iba a parar hasta el brazo derecho del genio. Su cabello estaba despeinado, su barba estaba descuidada, vestía solo una bata y unos pantalones deportivos. No era el Stark que conocía. Rodhes hizo la cuenta enseguida: cuatro meses. Era el tiempo que pasó desde la última vez que le visitó.

— ¿Tony?

— Rodhey, sabes que me has visto peor —resolvió el genio, con una sonrisa triste.

El coronel negó lentamente.

— No, no es así.

— ¿Esas galletas son para mí? —inquirió el genio, cambiando de rumbo la conversación.

— Tony —reprendió su amigo — ¿Qué ocurre?

Tony evadió la pregunta. Ese era el punto donde el típico Stark se levantaría a buscar un trago y contaría una historia enredada para evadir hablar sobre sí mismo. Pero no lo hizo. No sabía si porque ahora mismo el alcohol no era una buena idea, o si simplemente el hecho de incorporarse de la silla era complicado. Rodhes pensó en el segundo. Incluso hablar parecía agotarle.

— Me temo que fue demasiado whisky por este año —resumió con un gesto triste. Rodhes conocía la historia de los diferentes altibajos con el alcohol que sufrió su amigo durante su vida, para saber que era un demonio personal que volvía de vez en cuando. Pero su última recaía había sido ya hace más de seis años, desde que se incorporó a los Vengadores y dedicaba su tiempo a ser un héroe.

O al menos eso era antes.

Pensó que la vida de excesos del multimillonario murió en la cueva de Afganistán donde fue secuestrado. Era evidente que no era así.

— Esto es más que unas copas de más amigo —concluyó en voz baja, como si sus palabras pudieran demoler al genio.

Tony no respondió. Parecía serle más interesante jugar con el vendaje de sus manos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —le cuestionó. El genio soltó una pequeña risa triste.

— Pepper está saliendo con alguien —resumió el genio.

Rodhes suspiró. Conocía esa historia. Sabía lo mucho que significaba Pepper para Tony, aún luego de su ruptura. Pero estaba seguro que Stark era muchísimo más que eso, para tomarse esa noticia de tal manera.

— Podías llamarme, ¿sabes? —dijo Rodhes, tomando asiento en el comedor.

— Estabas ocupado jugando con tus  _nuevos amigos_  —reprochó él.

El coronel suspiró.

— Siempre hay tiempo Tony —le recordó.

— Claro —afirmó él, revolviendo su cabello. Fue cuando notó que el vendaje continuaba por su antebrazo.

— Esto no fue solo por Pepper —afirmó con seguridad Rodhey — ¿qué ocurrió?

— Sólo una mala noche —concluyó, evadiendo su mirada.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

— Esto —recalcó con dureza, señalando a Tony y su porta suero —no es solo una mala noche. Y no Tony, no te he visto peor antes.

— Vamos Rodhey…

— He estado a tu lado en los malos tiempos, pero nunca…

Se guardó sus palabras. Pero nunca lo había visto tan cerca del borde. Porque ahí era donde estaba. No necesitaba ser un médico o un especialista en el tema. Sabía que su amigo estaba en el fondo como nunca antes.

— No quiero regresar un día y encontrarte frío.

— Estás exagerando.

— Tony, tienes que detener toda esta locura. Y si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Stark se frotó el puente de la nariz, exasperado.

— Tengo todo bajo control, ¿de acuerdo?

— Tú no luces bajo control Tony.

El genio articuló como si fuera a debatir. Pero no encontró respuesta. Se apoyó en los reposabrazos de la silla antes de intentar fallidamente incorporarse. Sus piernas flaquearon como si no pudiesen sostener el peso.

— Dios mío Tony —se lamentó Rodhes, acercándose para ayudarlo a equilibrarse para no caer y devolverlo a la silla.

—Es…solo…

— ¿Un mal día? —Adivinó Rodhes —No puedes controlarlo. Esto se te está yendo de las manos.

Tony sonrió como si su amigo le contara un chiste.

— Sigo vivo, ¿no?

— No por mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa del genio se borró.

— Es suficiente. No quería hacerlo, pero no me dejas opciones. Pediré tu tutela legal**.

— Estás bromeando…

— No, estoy siendo responsable. Cuando todos me contaron que estabas actuando extraño y comenzabas a descuidarte de nuevo no les creí. Confié en ti. Ignoré las llamadas preocupadas de Banner, o la solicitud de Rogers para venir hasta acá contigo.

— Espera, ¿Rogers solicitó cuidarme?

— Los ignoré porque pensé que ellos no te conocían. Que exageraban.

— ¿Rogers solicitó cuidarme?

— Si. El pentágono quería enviar algún agente encubierto, pero él se ofreció a hacerlo. Estaba preocupado por ti.

La vista de Tony se perdió por unos segundos.

— El caso es que, cometí un error al confiar que estarías bien aquí, sólo. No lo volveré a cometer —concluyó, incorporándose de su silla para irse —solicitaré una evaluación psicológica para reclamar tu tutela temporal.

— Rodhey, espera…

— No seré yo quien te deje morir Tony —zanjó el coronel, antes de marcharse.

Tony ni siquiera intentó detenerlo. Su mente se había perdido en la conversación.

_Estaba preocupado por ti…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_4 DE ENERO, PISO 122, TORRE STARK, NUEVA YORK._

—  _Bienvenido Capitán_  —le recibió la voz amistosa de Friday. Steve inhaló todo el aire que pudo. Su estómago le incomodaba, removiéndose, nervioso. Las puertas se abrieron, permitiéndole el paso. La iluminación general estaba apagada, dejando sólo a la iluminación de cortesía hacer todo el trabajo. Fue complicado ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad que le envolvía. Al fondo, la luz proveniente de la habitación del genio iluminaba el resto del vestíbulo. Logró reconocer ligeras remodelaciones al lugar, cambios en la decoración y mobiliario. Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Instintivamente giró hacia el ventanal por donde Stark lo lanzó, meses atrás. No había marca alguna del suceso. A pesar del tiempo que tuvo para pensarlo, seguía avergonzado de su actitud aquella noche. Ambos perdieron el control. Mencionó un par de cosas de la forma más errónea que encontró ante Tony. En su defensa, el millonario tenía un carácter bastante voluble. Sopesó de nuevo sus opciones esa noche, como si de último minuto fuese a ocurrírsele una mejor idea y poder huir del encuentro. Un parte de sí, quería evitarlo. Otra, muy profunda y dolida, esperaba por saber de él. Finalmente era el Capitán América. Y sí, su maldita ética personal lo atormentaba cuando sospechaba un mínimo ápice de culpa en su interior. Un par de pasos lentos acercándose le dieron aviso. Se enderezó, recordando su misión esta noche.

El genio caminó por la penumbra. Entro a la sala de estar donde se encontraba el soldado sin mirarle. Las luces se encendieron en cuando ingresó.

Algo dentro de sí dolió de solo verlo.

Su smoking blanco no aportaba el volumen que podría esperarse. Steve no supo cuánto peso había perdido, pero lucía como una persona completamente distinta. Daba la sensación que podría romperse en cualquier momento. Quizá, eso era sumamente acertado. Le observó mientras terminaba de colocarse el reloj y pulseras –supuso que tendrían que estar conectadas con su armadura de alguna forma- y giró para caminar hacía la salida. No le dio ni un vistazo al soldado. Camino como si no estuviese allí.

— Hola Tony —murmuró con tristeza, cuando este paso de largo.

El genio ni se inmutó, siguiendo su camino hacía el elevador.

— Llama al resto del equipo. Avisa que estoy en camino —espetó, sin mirarle, como si fuera cualquier otro de sus empleados.

Steve suspiró.

— Tony, por favor… —reclamó Steve girando hacía él.

— Señor Stark para ti esta noche —escupió el genio, girando sobre sí mismo para por fin, encontrarse con el soldado.

— Solo para que lo sepas, ofrecí varias alternativas para que no tuvieras que lidiar conmigo ésta noche, pero no hubo otra opción.

— Y yo sólo estoy cooperando porque me necesitan como carnada —simplificó el genio, acercándose. Con la distancia reducida entre ambos, Steve pudo notar como sus pómulos estaban más marcados con sus mejillas hundidas. Cómo, a pesar del maquillaje que seguro usaba, las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos revelaban su relieve —Así que deja de pretender que somos un equipo, porque ambos sabemos que estamos aquí por órdenes externas y no por voluntad propia.

— Yo si estoy aquí por voluntad propia.

La mirada del genio se suavizó.

— Haré mi parte y eso es todo —concluyó el genio, antes de dar media vuelta.

— Ojalá no fuera todo.

Le vio detener sus pasos.

— Sólo luchó para mí Capitán, ¿recuerdas? —escupió con amargura, sin mirarle.

Steve suspiró.

— Estás equivocado si aún crees que…

— Siempre estoy equivocado —cortó Tony, girando de nuevo hacia él —todo lo que dijera estaba equivocado por el simple hecho de salir de mi boca.

— Tony…

El soldado sostuvo su mirada con la del moreno. Podía verlo ahora, medio año después. La decepción y el rencor en su mirada, ocultando sin éxito la tristeza que escondía. Steve quería decirle tantas cosas. Todo lo que había pasado por su mente los últimos seis meses que repasó una y otra vez su última pelea. Y allí estaba, frente a él. Una elección descuidada de palabras y el resto de su amistad sería historia.

— No Capitán. Esto no se trata sobre salvar al mundo —escupió el genio —sino de quién puede dominarlo. Esa es la constante en la ecuación, siempre.

— Eso era Hydra —terció el rubio.

— ¿Vas a decirme que desmantelando a Hydra eliminamos la mala hierba en todas las esferas gubernamentales? ¿De verdad quieres que crea eso?

Steve suspiró.

— No, sé que no es así —musitó con tristeza —pero no por ello jugaré sólo, con mis reglas.

Stark le devolvió una media sonrisa incrédula.

— Y eso nos llevó por caminos distintos.

— Pero aun así accediste a esto.

El genio desvió su mirada, conteniéndose.

— ¿Quién dice que no obtengo beneficios de ello? —espetó, con seguridad.

— No eres así —concluyó Steve —te conozco y sé que no lo eres.

— Quizá nunca terminaste de conocerme.

— O quizá conocí demasiado de ti.

El millonario se congeló, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Tony, sé lo que está ocurriendo —murmuró, apenas rompiendo el silencio —te he visto. Las cosas últimamente no van bien para ti y luego de que te fuiste…

— Voy a detener todo esto aquí —masculló con acidez el genio —porque lo que ocurre en mi vida es asunto mío. Ve a salvar al mundo Rogers. Créeme: yo seré la última persona que te necesite.

— Sólo intento ayudar.

— Nadie solicitó tu ayuda.

— Quiero hacerlo.

— Puedo cuidarme solo.

— Porque me preocupas Tony.

Lo observó tensar su mandíbula, buscando como responder a ello.

— Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Cuidarse. Y no puedo irme a seguir salvando al mundo, sin saber que no puedo salvarte.

Stark desvió su mirada al paisaje neoyorkino nocturno. Steve creyó ver algunas cicatrices bien escondidas en su rostro.

— Entonces es tu conflicto, no el mío.

— La bomba hacía Nueva York no lo era tampoco.

Tony cerró los ojos, como si la sola mención del hecho fuera dolorosa.

— No vuelvas a mencionar…—el moreno llevó su mano al puente de su nariz, frotándolo con exasperación.

— Y sin embargo tomaste esa bomba y la llevaste lejos de la ciudad… —recordó Steve.

— …no tenía alternativa.

— Eso es lo que hacemos Tony, ver por…

— No es así Capitán —masculló exasperado el genio —Cuidan sus intereses. Deja de mentir y pretender que te importa mi seguridad personal cuando lo único que les preocupa es que no desarrolle algo que los deje obsoletos y…

Tony cubrió sus ojos con su mano, de pronto respirando superficialmente, como si le estuviese costando trabajo hacerlo.

— ¿Tony?

— Te dije que no lo mencionaras —murmuró, hiperventilando.

— Hey, ¿estás bien?

— Yo… —el genio salió disparado hacia la terraza, como si huyera de algo. Apenas dio un paso fuera, le vio caer de rodillas, apoyando su cuerpo contra el cristal del barandal.

—  _Rogers, esperamos por ustedes para salir_  —informó Hill por el auricular —  _¿Todo en orden?_

Hizo una pausa, para ver como fuera, en la terraza, el genio se sentaba y abrazaba sus piernas, con expresión angustiada. Temblaba, quizá porque el clima neoyorkino aún era frío y aún más con la altura de la torre, o porque algo realmente le aterraba.

—  _¿Rogers?_

— Todo en orden, estoy con ustedes en 5 minutos —murmuró a Hill, mientras se acercaba a Tony, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a él —Hey, Tony…

El genio parecía ignorar que el soldado se encontraba ahí.

— Ellos volverán —musitó angustiado.

— Sólo, respira, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurró al genio, tomando su rostro perlado de sudor frío entre sus manos.

— No estoy preparado… —murmuró, con su mirada empañada —Nos vencerán y…

— No lo harán Tony, porque lo enfrentaremos juntos —le susurró Steve —No estás solo. Juro que no te dejaré solo.

El genio, afirmó. Fue apenas un ligero movimiento de cabeza, pero Steve notó como su respiración comenzó a ser más lenta y profunda.

— Y ésta noche cuidaré tu espalda —le recordó, con una tímida sonrisa.

Tony cerró los ojos, en una mezcla de incredulidad y resignación.

— Creí haber dicho ya que…

— No necesitas una niñera —completó el rubio —pero si un amigo.

— Sigues siendo un dolor en el trasero —masculló el genio. Steve se forzó a guardarse una sonrisa. No sería fácil. Con Stark nunca lo sería. Pero tenía la plena convicción de que haría lo que fuera, por recuperar su confianza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **En EE UU se puede solicitar la tutela legal de adultos, bajo diferentes circunstancias, previo juicio y autorización de un juez. Las Tutelas de Salud Mental (LPS), pueden solicitarse por cónyuge, familiares o amigos del pupilo, lo cual les da autoridad de manejar su salud como determine el tutor. Son temporales, y pueden extenderse según el caso.


	8. Noche de Ópera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parada: Opera Metropolitana de Nueva York.

# VIII

## Noche de Ópera.

* * *

 

_4 DE ENERO, SUBTERRANEO "A", TORRE STARK._

— ¿Rogers? —repitió Hill al altavoz.

—  _Estaremos ahí en un minuto_  —respondió Steve.

María Hill revisó con inquietud su reloj de pulsera. Habían pasado diez minutos desde que establecieron contacto. Comenzaba a pensar que realmente era una mala idea enviar a Rogers por Stark. Aún con desconfianza, revisó el localizador del Capitán. Suspiró aliviada al ver que lo ubicaba descendiendo por el elevador privado. Sobre Stark, no tenía forma de rastrearlo. Al ser un civil ajeno a la agencia necesitaría una orden de un juez para siquiera poder rastrearle. Giró a su derecha, donde un grupo de hombres uniformados esperaban en formación. Dio unas cuantas órdenes, indicando que prepararan el vehículo para su salida. La agente se alejó hasta el otro extremo del área del estacionamiento para subir a una vagoneta cerrada, desde donde se ubicaba el centro de mando móvil. Sentada como copiloto, observó como las puertas del elevador privado daban paso a la silueta enfundada en smoking blanco de Stark. Aún en la distancia, notó como ese no parecía el Stark que conocía: era demasiado menudo para lo que ella recordaba. Tras él, con una mirada impasible, le seguía quien sabía, era Rogers. Su barba ocultaba bien sus rasgos, pero era evidente –ahora, junto al resto del cuerpo de seguridad – que su proporción evidenciaba ser más gruesa y fuerte que sus colegas.

— Estamos listos Capitán —indicó la agente.

El grupo de seguridad del millonario se dividió para abordar a los vehículos vecinos. Hill revisó que la formación planeada se cumpliera. Contrario a lo acordado, Rogers abordó como copiloto en el vehículo destinado para Stark.

— Rogers —se comunicó de inmediato —está en el vehículo equivocado.

—  _Entendido Hill_  —respondió escuetamente él — _Pero insisto._

La agente enarcó una ceja ante la respuesta. Steve era la última persona de la cual esperaría un acto de desacato.

— Tenemos órdenes y un plan —apuntó con acidez.

—  _Y yo prioridades_  —replicó el soldado antes de cortar la comunicación.

Hill soltó un bufido de exasperación. El agente a su lado la observó, extrañado.

— Inicien la operación —soltó, antes de perderse dentro de su tableta. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría a unos metros de ella, pero sin duda, le provocó un mal presentimiento. Rogers tendría problemas más tarde.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_4 DE ENERO, 20.45 HRS, OPERA DE NUEVA YORK, NY._

Aparcaron frente a la escalinata iluminada. Al fondo, más allá de la fuente circular central de la plaza de acceso, el inmueble se levantaba con una fachada con cinco arcos gigantes que dejaban ver su interior a través de los ventanales. Dos edificios de pórticos ortogonales lo flanqueaban. Steve apreció el detalle del edificio modernista. Pocos edificios de tal corriente llegaban a fascinarle, y éste era uno de ellos. La mezcla de elementos clásicos como los arcos de medio punto con ritmo y simetría, conjugados con la limpieza de los elementos, un toque más contemporáneo, brindaba el balance estético y compositivo perfecto. Esa noche, se instaló una alfombra roja que iniciaba en la escalinata, rodeando la fuente hasta llegar al acceso de la Ópera de Nueva York. A los costados de la alfombra, decenas de periodistas se agolpaban, luchando por conseguir el mejor encuadre de los invitados y una oportunidad de entrevista.

No era su mundo, en definitiva.

Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas órdenes con su intercomunicador, el chófer descendió del vehículo. Steve sabía que debía anunciar la llegada del multimillonario y asegurar el espacio suficiente en la alfombra para recibirle a él y su cuerpo de seguridad. Como vengador retirado, su posición como civil era vulnerable. Tony forjó una lista de enemigos, y el hecho que éstos conocieran su identidad lo hacía un blanco más fácil. Aunque sabía de antemano que el genio no estaba acostumbrado a tener un séquito de personas que cuidaran su integridad, ésta noche era más que necesario.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el genio, apenas el chófer les dejó solos dentro del vehículo, con su vista clavada en la alfombra roja.

Steve lo observó por el espejo retrovisor, sin entender su pregunta.

— ¿De qué hablas? —murmuró Steve, devolviendo su vista al entorno. Vio a la masa de periodistas abalanzarse hacía el inicio de la alfombra, un indicador inequívoco de que ya habían sido informados de la inesperada presencia del multimillonario en el evento.

— Eso, amotinarte contra Hill.

El soldado estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo lo sabía, hasta que recordó que Stark se encontraba informado de los por menores de su participación en la misión. Eso incluía nombres y posiciones de su equipo de seguridad. Sin olvidar su impecable capacidad deductiva y de observación.

— Hice una promesa —concluyó.

Pudo leer el desconcierto del genio aún detrás de sus gafas, antes que la puerta a su derecha se abriera para lanzarlo a la jungla del espectáculo. Steve apenas alcanzó a seguir su figura tras la lluvia de flashazos frente a él, como si de pronto una tormenta eléctrica hubiese azotado la ciudad. Descendió del vehículo cuando estuvo seguro que el millonario estaba ya unos diez metros lejos, y la atención no se dirigiría a él. En la lejanía, en medio de la algarabía de periodistas acosándole por una explicación a su pronunciada ausencia al medio público, logró vislumbrar como Stark volvía a su elemento. Sonreía con el encanto que le caracterizaba. Había gracia y elegancia en su andar, en sus ademanes, en sus modos, como la de un león que sabe que tiene el mundo a sus pies.

Y quizá, era así.

De pronto toda se movía a su alrededor, como si Tony fuese el centro de gravedad. Atraía como moscas a la luz a los periodistas y fotógrafos. El resto de invitados parecían buscar cruzar su camino, como una especie de imán, con el genio. Las mujeres –e incluso algunos hombres– le escudriñaban con recelo, entre gestos que iban de la admiración, al deseo y hasta la envidia.

Tony Stark era todo un acontecimiento de quien fuese digno de presenciarlo. Steve sonrió para sí mismo, por primera vez de forma consciente, por vivir para verlo.

—  _Cierra la boca o quedarás como un idiota_  —ronroneó Romanoff en su oído.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se despidió de Osborn apenas su acompañante llegó a interrumpirlos. Evadió a un par de empresarios más que se le acercaban con sonrisa lobuna. Dios, en momentos como esos extrañaba a Happy. Olvidaba lo tedioso que solía ser volver a ese ambiente, aunque estuviese tan acostumbrado a dominarlo. En cualquier punto de su vida hubiese sido pan comido. Otro sábado por la noche. Pero estar allí, en medio de tantas personas, hablar y dar explicaciones le estaba sofocando más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Era la segunda ocasión en que asistía al concierto de Año Nuevo de la Fundación Stark. La primera vez fue a sus 20, cuando sus padres la fundaron el evento como el más trascendental para la fundación, en un lejano 1990. El año siguiente, sus padres murieron. Y Tony nunca volvió más. La idea de la fundación, el corazón de aquel movimiento era Maria, su madre. Así que en términos prácticos, era la primera vez que asistía. Solo. Las personas lo sabían muy bien, por lo cual era todo un acontecimiento verle allí. Pero ésta vez era distinto. Y nada tenía que ver con su voluntad.

Aviso a su cuerpo de seguridad que se retiraría un momento a los sanitarios. Los vio dirigirse tras él para terminar flanqueando la puerta a los servicios, para, posteriormente, bloquearla. Tony irrumpió en los servicios, asegurándose primero si estaba solo, dando un vistazo rápido a los cubículos. Cuando estuvo seguro de tener el espacio para él, se apoyó contra la barra de los lavabos, agotado. Aflojó su corbata de moño, esperando que el oxígeno llegara con facilidad a sus pulmones. Fue hasta entonces, que notó sus ganas de salir corriendo de allí. De huir y regresar a refugiarse en la soledad de su torre. Agobiado por la idea, giró sobre sí mismo para encontrar su reflejo en el espejo. Su tez pálida delataba demasiado el pánico que comenzaba a asaltarlo y controlarle. Había apenas, una capa ligera de sudor frío en su frente, como si caminar del auto hasta el foyer del teatro le hubiese supuesto una maratón. Comenzaba a sentir el hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos y su garganta cerrándose.

— No otra vez —murmuró, de pronto angustiado ante la idea de terminar echo un ovillo en unos baños públicos, llamando la atención de los invitados. O peor aún.

Llamando a Rogers.

Cerró los ojos como si con el mero acto borrara lo ocurrido apenas unos momentos antes, en su torre. Aunque sabía con certeza que eso jamás ocurriría. Odiaba no poder controlar sus emociones y toda esa cascada de angustia y desesperación que le asaltaba cuando menos lo esperaba. Toda esa mierda de emociones atacándole, arrebatándole su racionalidad y dejándolo como un crío asustado y perdido. Pero lo que aún más odiaba, era que Rogers pudiera arreglarlo.

Con unas cuantas palabras. Con su piel entrando en contacto con la suya.

El jodido soldado tenía la convicción suficiente para persuadirlo de que todo iría bien, sólo por el mero hecho de encontrarse ahí allí. Sólo porque él lo decía. Porque, por un carajo, él era el puñetero Capitán América. Él podría decirle que las nubes son de azúcar y él le creería. ¿Quién no podría sentir que todo estaría bien sólo de tenerle cerca?

_Joder, joder, joder._

No podía correr a sus brazos por segunda vez en la noche solo porque no podía controlar un pequeño evento social. No, no lo haría. Él era Tony Stark. Y no necesitaba a nadie. Así había sido siempre y no cambiaría solo porque un puñado de inadaptados con habilidades de pronto decidieron ser como una familia, y él, con la guardia baja, los había considerado como una. No, no era el día.

Rebuscó en el interior de su saco por algo que para su fortuna, había puesto un par de horas atrás. Lo encontró de inmediato, observándola casi con veneración. La bolsilla sólo contenía una píldora. Pero Tony sabía que era suficiente para esa noche. Sólo quería relajarse lo suficiente para soportar hora y media en su lugar sin armar un escándalo. Echó un último vistazo al espejo. Sabía que estaba mal. Estúpidamente mal. Había pasado apenas más de una semana que sus excesos lo llevaron más cerca de su muerte de lo que jamás hubiera estado antes. Diez días limpio. Pero tenía que controlarse. Lo necesitaba. Era eso, o refugiarse en los ejercitados brazos del Capitán América.

Y, sin pensarlo más, tragó la pastilla.

— Soy un idiota —se dijo a sí mismo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, antes de salir a enfrentar el mundo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lo perdió solo cuatro minutos. Hill le obligó a infiltrarse en los pasillos de servicio para asegurarse que la transacción de esa noche continuaba en marcha y tendrían posibilidades reales de una redada. Al volver, su pecho se estremeció dolorosamente cuando no le encontró. Desde muy temprano esa noche, Steve tenía una corazonada. Podría sonar absurdo, pero sabía que algo importante ocurriría y debía cumplir su promesa.

Stark no estaba bien.

El Capitán lo vio derrumbarse apenas un rato atrás. Conocía el esfuerzo que ponía el millonario para salir de su retiro voluntario y volver al ruedo. Era agotador para su estado actual. Su estómago se revolvió, ansioso.

— Posición del resguardo —ordenó por el canal de comunicación del cuerpo de seguridad de Stark.

—  _En servicios_  —respondió quien debía ser Smith. Steve desvió su camino hasta divisar al par de guaruras flanqueando la puerta de los servicios sanitarios, para unos segundos después, el genio cruzara dicha puerta. La mirada de Tony conectó por accidente –estaba seguro que no esperaba que Steve tuviera el ojo encima– con la suya, y por una fracción de segundo, pudo leer una mezcla de pánico y culpa. Como si le hubiese atrapado en medio de una mala movida suya y no saliendo simplemente del baño.

— Stark, necesito que me mantengas informado de tu posición—murmuró por el canal personal del millonario.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio de parte del millonario.

—  _No soy tu objetivo ésta noche_  —escupió con acidez el genio.

Mantuvo su mirada sobre él, mientras la corriente de personas que se dirigían a sus asientos le arrastraban. Comprendió entonces, escudriñándole en la distancia, cuán lejos se encontraba Stark de él. De los Vengadores. De sus amigos. Y de ser aquel Stark que conocía. Se alejaba, sólo, creando muros a su alrededor para que nadie pudiese tocarlo. O en una instancia menos afortunada, para que el instinto autodestructivo que le carcomía a pedazos no dañara a la gente que amaba. El pinchazo de culpa en su pecho regresó. Porque Steve creía que si aquella noche no hubiese vuelto a juzgar a su amigo como irresponsable e imprudente, las posibilidades de tenerlo de vuelta habrían sido mayores a las que tenían actualmente. Que podría haber extendido su mano y Tony la hubiese tomado sin rechazarle por viejos rencores. Por prejuicios que se instalaron en ambos y terminaron alejándolos. Sabía que Tony era el tipo de persona que extendía su mano sólo una vez, y no más. Que su vanidad, a pesar de parecer de hierro, era más frágil de lo que nadie imaginaría. Que ser rechazado calaba hondo en alguna herida que Steve aún no lograba determinar. Y que era lo suficientemente orgulloso para guardarse de quienes le hicieron daño y no volver atrás jamás.

Ese orgullo, le estaba matando.

De sobra sabía también que, si no fuera por su jodido orgullo, Stark podría sacar su mano, para pedir ayuda, antes que los problemas le asfixiaran. Pero ese no era su estilo. Steve había odiado, desde el primer segundo que le vio, su desdén y aires de grandeza. Y lo prejuzgó. Le escupió más de una vez que no era un héroe. Que sólo quería los aplausos y los reflectores sobre él. Eventualmente, se tragó sus palabras. Le vio tomar una bomba y estar dispuesto a sacrificarse. Le vio también, arriesgar su integridad, por su convicción férrea de crear un escudo para el mundo. De perder la credibilidad de sus amigos y echarse al mundo encima por ello. De pagar con su cuerpo y espíritu por los errores de su pasado. Ahora mismo, creía, el genio se encontraba en una encrucijada. Dando todo de sí y un poco más, por seguir sus convicciones, aunque eso le dejase en soledad y ruina.

—  _Rogers, a tu posición_  —indicó Hill, cuando el foyer se vació.

— Entendido —notificó, dirigiéndose al palco acordado.

Las luces generales ya estaban apagadas cuando Steve alcanzó su posición en uno de los palcos de la derecha del escenario, sólo un nivel por arriba del de Tony. El millonario tenía un palco reservado en la única área central de palcos en el primer nivel, que le proporcionaría una cómoda vista de frente al escenario. Steve sintió un poco de alivio al notar que, gracias a su posición, podría vigilar a sus objetivos y al millonario sin tener que obviar con movimientos muy marcados de cabeza. Gracias a su vista mejorada por el suero, podía apreciar detalles aún con la oscuridad del lugar sin forzarse. Distinguió la figura menuda de Tony sentándose en su butaca y un par de figuras tras él, quienes debían ser los dos elementos de seguridad más cercanos. El moreno había decidido colocarse sus gafas, esas que solía usar cuando quería ocultar la expresión de sus ojos, y que, Steve también sabía, le ayudaban a tener una mejor visión y análisis por parte de su asistente virtual. Su rostro era impasible, pero aún en la distancia percibió como movía su pierna con impaciencia en una especie de tic inconsciente.

Con las butacas terminando de ser ocupadas por los invitados, realizó un análisis rápido de la situación: vías de escape, posibles distracciones, puntos ciegos y rincones que servirían para protegerse. Era una maña que Steve desarrolló durante su vida de soldado y como agente de SHIELD. Aunque sabía perfectamente que la situación que esperaba no se desarrollaría en ese espacio, sino en el área de mantenimiento del edificio, pero nunca perdía la costumbre de crear un diagrama mental del sitio bajo ataque.

Suspiró con pesar, una vez más por esa noche. Desde su reencuentro con Tony sentía como si una pesada losa le presionara el pecho. Una cúspide de culpa y un tanto de desesperación. Culpa por haberle abandonado cuando era más que evidente que le necesitaba. Desesperación porque quería hacer todo lo que pudiera por ayudarle, pero el genio se resistía.

Además, estaba esa misión.

Odiaba no haber tenido las agallas de buscarle antes. Ahora tenía que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente –o quizá hasta el fin de semana próximo– para tener tiempo de volver a verle y hablar con él en paz. Lo que si había decidido antes siquiera de salir del elevador de la torre Stark, era que solicitaría de inmediato regresar. Si es que, claro, el genio le aceptaba de vuelta. No podría volver a dormir lejos del moreno sin saber que estaba haciendo algo para ayudarle. Y por primera vez, quizá como nunca antes, sentía la necesidad de abandonar su trabajo en ese instante e ir junto a Tony.

—  _Atento Cap_  —le sugirió la pelirroja en su oído. Al otro lado del público, ubicada en un palco en el ala izquierda del teatro, enfundada en un vestido negro que sólo lograba atraer aún más la atención sobre ella, Natasha le dedico una fugaz sonrisa —  _Stark te distrae demasiado._

El rubio sintió como su cara se encendía en rojo. Si no fuese por que usaba barba, seguro sería más evidente. ¿Acaso había estado mirando fijamente a Stark? ¿Cuánto tiempo? Giró hacia el genio, y aún en medio de la oscuridad y la poca luz proveniente del escenario, pudo conectar su mirada con la suya. Y de nuevo, sólo fue un par de segundos, y el genio se removió inquieto para volver a posar la vista en el escenario. Steve se sorprendió porque, estaba tan absorto en sí mismo que no había notado que el telón se abrió, ni a la audiencia aplaudir la apertura del espectáculo. Frotó sus ojos con sus dedos, recordándose enfocarse en la misión a seguir.

—  _Objetivo X1 en movimiento hacía el foyer_  —informó Hill justo cuando Steve se forzaba a sí mismo a concentrarse. Esperó a verle salir y que la vista de los presuntos socios no estuviese sobre él.

— Entendido —susurró. De reojo, detectó a Natasha disculpándose con su acompañante, otro agente encubierto, y saliendo de su palco.

Steve esperó pacientemente para que el otro par de empresarios abandonaran sus asientos para alejarse. Uno de ellos se encontraba en la tercera fila de la planta baja, muy cerca de Potts. Estaba informado de la presencia de la CEO esa noche, pero no había sido hasta ahora que la notaba. Giraba de cuando en cuando, de forma discreta, propia de Potts, hacia su derecha, regalándole sonrisas tímidas al joven a su lado. Entonces lo entendió. Su estómago se revolvió, incómodo, cómo si él fuese su ex pareja y no Stark. No pudo evitar de ninguna forma volver su mirada, sin procurar discreción alguna, al genio. Y allí estaba. La vista del multimillonario no estaba en el escenario, sino en la primera fila del mismo.

Y como si se tratase de él, la mezcla de rabia y despecho le invadió. Steve sabía, por habladurías que escuchaba en el complejo de los Vengadores y no porque lo hubiese preguntado de forma directa, que Tony y Potts ya no se encontraban juntos. Pero eso solía rayar en lo común en su relación, que Steve pensó que era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se arreglasen entre ellos. Pero por lo que veía a unos metros de él, la cosa estaba muy lejos de ser así.

—  _Se dirige al punto de encuentro_  —Hill había estado informando por el auricular los movimientos de su objetivo. Steve volvió su vista a su objetivo para encontrar la butaca vacía. Se maldijo mentalmente, antes de salir del palco para ir tras él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Corner hizo una parada en el baño. Gracias a una cámara oculta instalado un par de horas antes por un agente, Natasha siguió al empresario se encerraba en un cubículo, para posteriormente realizar una llamada. En ese instante, otro invitado dentro del teatro recibía un mensaje para luego salir. Sonrió para sí misma. Les tenían. Cerró el pequeño monitor portátil, simulado como si de un pequeño polvo compacto se tratara, justo cuando la puerta de los baños de mujeres se abriera para dejar pasar a una invitada que corría apurada a reacomodar su peinado. La espía simuló reacomodar su vestido y echar un vistazo a su atuendo, antes de salir al foyer de nuevo. Corner, un hombre de cabello cano, que rondaba sus cincuentas y era reconocido por su empresa líder en telecomunicaciones, pasó junto a la pelirroja sin inmutarse. Ella por su parte, simuló no verle, hasta avanzar escaleras arriba, lo suficiente para que él la perdiera de vista. Siguió por el pasillo que tenía frente y desapareció tras la puerta del aseo. Dentro del pequeño cubículo encontró de inmediato su atuendo de trabajo. Deslizó su vestido de noche rápidamente, antes de tomar su ya conocido traje negro. Con años haciéndolo, dominaba perfectamente el acto, que en apenas minuto y medio, se encontraba lista para salir. Echó un vistazo rápido a su monitor para asegurarse que el camino hasta el área de mantenimiento se encontraba vacía. Un segundo y tercer invitado caminaban por pasillos independientes hacia la misma área a donde Corner se había escabuido.

— Están en camino al punto de encuentro —susurró a Steve, que aún no le veía en camino —¿Steve?

—  _Estoy en ello_  —contestó de vuelta. Natasha suspiró. Iba atrasado, algo extraño en él. Desde que salió de la torre Stark, el soldado había cometido una serie de errores y desapego al plan. Desde su posición en la caravana que transportaba el millonario, decidiendo viajar en el mismo vehículo que el genio y no en el que le correspondía, hasta su evidente falta de concentración en la vigilancia de los objetivos. Odiaba tener que mantener en cintura a sus compañeros. Era un trabajo extra que le restaba calidad al suyo. Pero lejos de ser un extraño, era su amigo, y ella demasiado observadora para ignorar la razón por la cual Steve parecía tener la cabeza a kilómetros de allí.

Al principio creía que el tema de Stark era sólo la culpa sobre sus hombros. Cuando, con el tiempo, su interés en el multimillonario no hacía más que aumentar, Natasha supo que aquello era algo más. Debía darle la razón a Steve: sobre la alfombra roja, y aunque interpretó su papel a la perfección, Tony parecía ser otra persona. El desgaste físico era evidente, y podía jurar, iba a la par del mental. Se molestó un poco consigo misma por no fiarse de la preocupación de Steve, pues era evidente que el instinto autodestructivo de Stark se encontraba en una etapa en excesivamente agresiva. Le conocía incluso, antes que a Steve. Recordó su trabajo de espionaje cuando se integró como su asistente. Pero esto iba más allá de una simple mala racha. Así que, con esa situación a cuestas, y el inusual apego e interés que el rubio estaba desarrollando para con el genio, le tenían fuera de sí de una forma que la espía nunca había visto en él. Una idea concreta que respondía al porqué de ese apego seguía flotando en el fondo de su mente. La misma idea, de pronto, le provocó una sonrisa divertida. Era una locura.

El localizador de Steve parpadeo justo en el nivel del sótano. Natasha revisó la ocupación de los pasillos cercanos a ella, y descubrió con satisfacción que se encontraban vacíos. Perfecto. Emergió del aseo para dirigirse tras los pasos de Steve.

Hora de trabajar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Depositaron un par de maletines blindados sobre la mesa. Corner inspeccionó su contenido, antes de girar con un par de hombres en smoking y darles una señal. Ambos salieron por la puerta de servicio, que comunicaba a la calle trasera y menos glamurosa del complejo. Steve analizó al resto de hombres en la habitación. Todos portaban armas que, dentro lo que aparentaba, eran ordinarias. Un par de hombres más se les unieron: los empresarios neoyorkinos que Steve había identificado en los expedientes de Hill.

—  _Mantengan su posición_  —ordenó Hill. Steve sabía, que justo por encima de ellos, en un enorme ducto que cruzaba por el plafón, Natasha grababa toda la situación. Varios agentes comenzaban a posicionarse en edificios vecinos, para prevenir un posible escape, mientras Steve aguardaba, comprimido dentro del ducto de instalaciones del muro derecho, integrarse sólo si la situación lo requería. Podía escuchar el sonido del espectáculo continuando, y los aplausos indicando el final de un acto. Ahogó un suspiro. No pudo evitar pensarle. Realmente se sentía inquieto por dejarlo.

—  _Dos vehículos arribaron a la salida de_   _servicio_  —informó Hill. Espero con atención a más información. Si la transacción se estaba realizando, no faltaría más que un par de minutos para que abrieran las cajas negras y procedieran. Escuchaba el murmullo de voces incomprensibles para él. Hablaban alguna variación de ruso, o ucraniano. Si fuese el primero, seguramente Natasha podría advertirles de cualquier cambio de planes.

Y de pronto, el murmullo se detuvo.

Afinó su audición pero no detectó nada. Un par de segundos después, los seguros de varias armas siendo desbloqueadas. Su corazón comenzó a golpetear, aterrorizado: Nat. Antes que siquiera pudiese prevenirlo, una lluvia de disparos llegó a sus oídos. Steve no esperó orden. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Derribó la puerta del ducto para lanzarse contra quienes dispararan.

Doce pares de ojos sobre él.

Los disparos continuaban.

Pero nadie se encontraba disparando.

—  _Steve no…_ —la advertencia de Romanoff llegó tarde. Las armas apuntaron hacia él, a la par que los gritos horrorizados de cientos de personas llegaban desde el interior del teatro.

Un par de gritos inteligibles. El plafón rompiéndose sobre ellos. Natasha cayó como una flama rojiza, noqueando y desarmando. Steve la siguió, mientras un par de agentes más exigían detenerse al resto de los involucrados. Desde el acceso de servicio, ingresaron más guaruras, ganándoles en mayoría. Steve se enfrentaba a cuatro de ellos cuando notó que los recién llegados buscaban ayudar a huir al trío de empresarios.

— ¡Romanoff! —gritó Steve. La pelirroja se quitó de encima a un par, antes de levantar su brazo para disparar inmovilizadores al grupo que se alejaba. Cuatro agentes más terminaron por detener al grupo que escapaba, sin dejar salida al trío de empresarios.

En la lejanía, los disparos y el grito de una multitud continuaban.

— Reporte Hill —solicitó Steve, agitado.

—  _Teatro bajo ataque_  —informó Hill, con voz entrecortada. Dedujo, se encontraría ya dentro del inmueble — _civiles heridos._

Su mirada conectó con Natasha. No necesito explicarlo.

_Stark._

—  _Rogers, mantén la custodia de los sospechosos_  —ordenó Hill, pero Steve ya se encontraba en camino.

— Envíen a Wanda y Vision —solicitó, camino de regreso a los palcos.

—  _Denegado Rogers_  —respondió Rhodes, desde otro canal. Steve gruñó, molesto. No era momento para descalificar al equipo por falta de entrenamiento. Las habilidades de ambos eran necesarias en esos momentos.

Steve se unió a la multitud que huía en pánico. Ayudó a varios que habían tropezado en la huida y eran aplastados por la multitud. Contracorriente, se abrió camino desde el foyer hasta el nivel de los palcos donde se encontraba Tony. Conforme se acercaba, encontró a civiles inconscientes en medio del camino. Se acercó a cada uno, tomando su pulso. Eran débiles, pero estaban vivos. Más adelante, una ligera niebla pululaba por debajo.

— ¿Alguien ha visto…

—  _¡No lo aspiren!_  —ordenó con voz ronca Hill en su auricular.

Steve se detuvo en seco. La niebla se volvía más espesa conforme se acercaba a la entrada del palco donde se encontraba el genio.

—  _Repito, no lo aspiren_  —insistió Maria — _lleven a los que puedan al exterior. Los servicios de emergencia están en camino._

Y fue entonces que les vio: a través de una espesa neblina, en el suelo, con el tiro de gracia. Smith y Jensen. Dos de los seis agentes a cargo de la seguridad de Tony. Las náuseas se agolparon en su garganta de pronto.

_Tony no._

Continuó de frente hasta cruzar el acceso al palco.

_Tony no, por favor._

Dentro del interior del teatro, la densa niebla contaminaba casi por completo el lugar. Entonces, cuando su garganta comenzó a quemar, lo entendió. Pero no había rastro alguno de Stark, al menos, en los pocos metros que alcanzó a recorrer, antes de perder la conciencia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

— Está despertando —susurró alguien a su izquierda. Su cabeza parecía querer explotar por una insoportable migraña. La luz fría de la habitación lo desorientó. Lo primero que reconoció fue a la figura con cabellera de fuego frente a él. Natasha tenía el semblante preocupado. Un par de sombras habían aparecido bajo sus ojos. Giró a su izquierda, para encontrarse con Rodhes. El sonido mecánico que recordaba entre sueños venía de la mascarilla de oxígeno que cubría su boca y nariz. Sintiéndose incómodo, intentó quitarla, pero Rodhes le detuvo.

— No intentes hablar —le recomendó el Coronel —tu garganta está aún muy dañada.

Cerró los ojos, confundido. Como si el mero acto le ayudara a recordar sus últimos minutos de consciencia. Se sentía débil, como si hubiese tomado un poderoso somnífero y tuviese que luchar contra los efectos. Sentirse físicamente vulnerable le era ajeno. Cómo un recuerdo de otra vida. Forzó a su mente a permanecer alerta. Recordó, entonces, los disparos. Los gritos. La neblina. La mirada aterrorizada de Stark, fuera de los servicios.

Abrió los ojos, y reconoció por fin la habitación. No era un hospital común. Había estado allí antes, cuando Sam tuvo el accidente y le llevaron de emergencia. Todo un equipo médico estaba al servicio del complejo de los Vengadores. Eso les brindaba algo que difícilmente podrían encontrar en un hospital ordinario: privacidad. Sin periodistas agolpándose a las afueras ni médicos haciendo preguntas incómodas.

—Vas a necesitar el oxígeno durante un tiempo —informó Natasha —Aunque creemos que no será demasiado.

— Tu cuerpo se recupera más rápido que los demás —añadió el Coronel —estarás bien —informó, incorporándose de su lugar para retirarse —mantenme informado de su estado —solicitó a Natasha antes de salir.

Steve lo observó, con un montón de preguntas en su mirada.

— Hay mucho trabajo que hacer y poco personal —le explicó, entendiendo la pregunta en su mirada.

¿Mucho trabajo? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

— Hey, Steve, tienes que descansar, no te preocupes por ello ahora —le susurró la espía, acercándose a la cama.

Llevó una mano a sus ojos, frotándolos exasperado. Necesitaba preguntar. Necesitaba respuestas. No le era fácil quedarse quieto y esperar que el resto lo resolviera por él. No era su papel. Volvió la mirada con Natasha, y vocalizó el nombre de lo único que venía a su cabeza en ese momento.

_Stark._

El rostro de su amiga permaneció impasible, pero aún con ese semblante tranquilo, logró detectar un ligero parpadeo nervioso. Natasha podría ser una espía, pero él era su amigo y le conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo escondía algo.

— No es un buen momento —espetó la espía alejándose. Steve la detuvo, sosteniendo su antebrazo.

_Stark_

Volvió a vocalizar. Y no estaba dispuesto a soltarle hasta obtener respuestas. Natasha inclinó su cabeza, suspirando.

— No te darás por vencido, ¿cierto?

Él asintió.

— Van a matarme por esto —se dijo a sí misma, mientras caminaba hacia el ventanal para correr las cortinas —Rodhey me hizo prometer que no te informaría sobre la misión hasta que no te encontraras recuperado.

Steve clavó su mirada en ella, esperando respuesta.

— Necesito que estés tranquilo, o sabrán que fallé a mi promesa —murmuró, con una sonrisa triste. Él ladeo su cabeza, con un gesto comprensivo. Si algo había aprendido sobre Nat, era que podía arriesgarlo todo por ayudar a un amigo.

— ¿Recuerdas todo el ajetreo que interrumpió la transacción?

Asintió. Los recuerdos parecían borrosos y vagos ahora. Natasha hizo una pausa, pero mantuvo conectada su mirada a la suya mientras tomaba su mano y la envolvía entre las suyas. Las manos de la espía eran pequeñas y menudas. Steve se preguntó cómo es que podía noquear a hombres que le doblaban en tamaño con un cuerpo que aparentaba ser frágil.

— El concierto fue blanco de un ataque. Según los datos que tenemos hasta ahora, el grupo que lo llevó a cabo no tenía ninguna conexión con nuestros sospechosos.

Steve no lo esperaba. Pensaría que, quizá habían caído en un señuelo nuevamente, pero nunca sospecharía de la presencia de otro grupo delictivo del cual tuviesen que preocuparse más que del Círculo Dorado.

— Abrieron fuego contra todos los asistentes, y luego lanzaron lo que creemos, es algún tipo de arma biológica o gas altamente tóxico.

Su garganta ardiendo, era quizá, su prueba más evidente del hecho. Si eso le provocó a un ser humano modificado con un suero que potenciaba su resistencia y tiempo de recuperación, no imaginaba el impacto en un ser humano promedio. Eso dejaba a Stark…

 _"Stark"_ , vocalizó de nuevo. Como si el solo pensarlo le doliera.

Observó a Natasha tensarse y suspirar sonoramente.

— Steve, el ataque tenía un objetivo.

¿Objetivo? ¿Había otro?

— De todos los que murieron anoche, sólo cuatro hombres fueron eliminados a quemarropa. Y esos hombres, eran cuatro de los seis elementos que custodiaban a Stark.

Steve contuvo la respiración, hasta que Natasha levantó su mirada para conectarla con la suya. Impotencia. Sólo había impotencia.

— Steve, han secuestrado a Tony.


	9. Silencio

# IX

## Silencio.

* * *

 

—La tormenta está empeorando.

Bruce reacomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, observando el paisaje teñirse en blanco. La tormenta atípica comenzaba a entrar en su fase más dura. Fuera, en la zona metropolitana, el nivel de la nieve ya comenzaba a ser un problema para el tráfico. Las autoridades recomendaban no salir más allá de lo necesario, mientras los refugios se habilitaban para recibir a las personas sin hogar. Con la situación climática actual, todos los servicios de emergencia estaban saturándose más allá de sus capacidades, evitando a toda costa que el caos se desatara.

Pero Bruce prefería pensar en la nieve, allá fuera. Olvidar por un momento la voz del telediario para concentrarse en el blanco invadiendo todo. La paz que le transmitía los esqueletos de los árboles, desde su ventana, tan pequeños y lejanos. Como una postal Navideña. Quería olvidarse de los periodistas en la televisión, repetir direcciones de refugios y pronósticos del clima. Olvidar la fotografía de Tony en cada maldito canal.

Esa mañana, los noticieros sólo hablaban de dos cosas: la tormenta invernal y el secuestro de Tony Stark. El ataque había dado suficiente material para que todos tuviesen una opinión al respecto. Incluso los canales de chismes estaban concentrados, ahora, en hablar sobre la separación del genio con Potts y teorizando sobre la posibilidad de que el cáncer fuera la causa de su retiro del ambiente público. Bruce suspiró sonoramente. Si no fuese porque conocía de cerca el historial médico del genio, seguramente llegaría a la misma conclusión. Las imágenes de la alfombra roja mostraban al multimillonario en un estado seriamente deteriorado. ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera Rodhes lo notara? ¿Acaso las personas más cercanas a su alrededor no veían que algo andaba terriblemente mal con Stark?

Se detuvo antes que su respiración comenzara a volverse rápida y pesada. Sería injusto con Potts o Rodhes, siendo que ninguno de ellos volvió a poder entrar en contacto con el genio por más que le intentaron. Luego de su pelea con Steve, su aislamiento fue más marcado y hermético. Y las únicas ocasiones que lo intentó, chocó de frente con la barrera de su asistente respondiendo por él.

— No tendremos más opción hoy —, resolvió Natasha, junto a él, con la vista clavada en su tableta digital.

El chillido del marcador contra la pizarra le obligó a girar tras él.

"¿Cómo sobrevivió?" escribió el Capitán desde su cama. Su rostro lucía menos pálido que un par de horas antes, cuando despertó. Aún se encontraba débil, una condición severamente extraña en un ser humano mejorado con el suero del súper soldado, y sus cuerdas vocales parecían seguir afectadas, por lo que Bruce decidió sería sensato mantenerlo en silencio hasta nuevo aviso.

— No lo sabemos —contestó la pelirroja —sólo, sabemos que estaba vivo aun cuando le capturaron.

Steve sintió la presión en su pecho crecer.

"¿Cómo?", escribió.

Natasha torció la boca, en un gesto incómodo. Se incorporó de su asiento hasta posicionarse a su lado. Tecleó varias órdenes en su tableta y luego se la cedió. La imagen mostraba una cámara de vigilancia oculta en algún punto del marco superior del escenario. El campo visual era el auditorio en general. Gracias a su modo nocturno, era fácil observar el movimiento del público. Observó al objetivo que Steve debía seguir aquella noche, levantarse de su asiento para salir al foyer. Ese era el momento en el cual él abandonó su posición. La cinta corrió en cámara rápida hasta el momento donde comenzaron los disparos. Los asistentes en planta baja se echaron al suelo, cubriendo sus cabezas en un intento absurdo de salvarse. Fue entonces que la cámara movió su objetivo un poco más arriba, de donde provenían los disparos: era el palco donde se encontraba Stark. Los sicarios disparaban sin objetivo fijo a todo el público, mientras, a su derecha, se libraba otra batalla. Los elementos de seguridad del multimillonario peleaban por desarmar a los captores, equipados con máscaras. Y luego, escuchó un sonido sordo y el siseó de un gas. La imagen comenzó a llenarse de niebla que dificultaba la imagen. Pero aún tras ella, la escena era legible: los custodios de Stark cayeron de inmediato, inconscientes. Allí fue cuando los captores los liquidaron a quemarropa, sin dificultad alguna.

Natasha enfocó la imagen en el genio: desde las pulseras que le vio colocarse unas horas antes, desplegó un guante metálico, una parte de su armadura. Luego le vio hacer el gesto que ya conocía desde hace años: levantó la palma de su mano contra sus atacantes. El disparo salió sin aviso, pero aún con la corta distancia entre el genio y sus enemigos, no logró su objetivo. Stark siguió atacando, pero su puntería era errática, como si estuviese borracho. Probablemente el gas le estaría afectando. Al no ver resistencia alguna, sus captores se acercaron hasta derrumbarlo. El genio peleo en vano. Eran demasiados y muy fuertes para él. Era como ver el secuestro de un niño indefenso. Sus golpes y movimientos eran inútiles. Y algo dentro de Steve dolió al ver esa imagen: luchando sólo, tan débil, sin posibilidades ni ayuda alguna. Podía verle, en su memoria, con su ahora frágil complexión, cansado y aterrado. Hecho un ovillo en la terraza de la Torre Stark.

La espía decidió que era suficiente, retirándole la tableta.

— Cuando la niebla descendió, Stark ya no estaba allí—concluyó ella —Eso fue unos minutos antes que aparecieras en la escena y el gas te afectara.

Steve aún tenía problemas en recordar los últimos minutos antes de caer inconsciente. Pero el pesar de no saber de Tony seguía allí, en su pecho.

"Interrogatorios", escribió en su pizarra.

— Un ejército de abogados llegaron tras su captura —le explicó Natasha, observando como Steve borraba su pizarra para garabatear de nuevo en ella —No han hablado más que lo necesario. A pesar de los inconvenientes, los tenemos donde queríamos. Decomisaron todo el arsenal con ellos.

"Wanda" decía el garabato de Steve.

— Entiendo tu idea Cap —le respondió Bruce —Pero no podemos utilizar a Wanda como detector de mentiras. Iría contra varias enmiendas y un montón de leyes.

Steve negó con el cabeza, frustrado.

— …al menos no de forma oficial —añadió la espía, logrando que Bruce saliera de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Lo hizo? —murmuró Bruce, observando el ir y venir de los agentes, fuera de la habitación.

Natasha se dibujó una sonrisa juguetona.

— No están mintiendo —resolvió ella, volviendo a ensombrecer su mirada —al menos no sobre el ataque. Hablan en serio, no tuvieron nada que ver con ello.

Steve la observó, perplejo.

"Rastrear a Stark", escribió.

Bruce se cubrió la boca con su mano, en un gesto preocupado. Apenas y había hablado desde que se enteró de lo ocurrido. Steve pensó que era porque su mente estaba trabajando a toda máquina, buscando una solución. Natasha observó al científico girar de vuelta al ventanal, observando la tormenta.

— Visión encontró los nano-chips de Stark a unas calles del teatro —explicó Natasha —al parecer sus captores sabían de su existencia y se los quitaron antes de ir más lejos.

Steve cerró los ojos lentamente. De pronto, deseaba volver a estar dormido.

— Cerrarán el helipuerto —murmuró Bruce, junto a Natasha, aún hipnotizado por la espesa tormenta. La pelirroja podría asegurar que aquello era relajante para el científico. Una forma de canalizar su atención a algo que no le obligara a ponerse verde. Bruce había sido quien reconoció los nano-chips. Eran apenas más grandes que unos granos de arena, y cuando Vision se detuvo en aquel sucio callejón mientras rastreaba la señal de Stark, Bruce encontró el rastro de sangre, donde apenas brillaban los diminutos puntos azules. Sólo Visión logró comprender porque el doctor se alejó del lugar, controlando su respiración. Los nuevos nano-chips en el cuerpo del millonario habían sido diseñados con ayuda de Banner y Cho. El tiempo de respuesta había sido demasiado lento, y los raptores tuvieron tiempo de sobra para filtrar los nano chips del cuerpo de Stark, algo que sólo podría lograrse luego de horas en un hospital, o forzándolo por algún dispositivo específicamente diseñado para ello. Por el tiempo de extracción, Bruce les aseguro, fue el segundo método. Un procedimiento que, en palabras del científico, debió ser muy doloroso. Natasha entendió, entonces, porque parecía mantenerse a raya del evento. Cada pequeña pista lo ponía en el borde.

— Steve —lo llamó suavemente la espía —sé que puede ser muy frustrante, pero allí esta nuestra primera pista.

El aludido abrió los ojos, cansado.

— Sólo dos personas, además de Stark, sabían de la existencia de los nano-chips —indicó Natasha — y sólo una de ellas, sabía que Stark tenía más de seis meses con ellos dentro de su cuerpo.

Bruce giró de nuevo hacia ellos.

— Eran experimentales aún —explicó —eran la versión alfa, pero Tony… —hizo una pausa, como si pronunciar su nombre fuera doloroso —…ya lo conocen. Es impulsivo, y no podía esperar a usarlos. Así que se extrajo los que ya portaba para cambiarlos por éstos. Me hizo prometer que no le contaría a Helen, o no volvería a trabajar con él de nuevo.

Natasha le dedicó una sonrisa triste, como premiando su honestidad.

— Nadie más podría saberlo.

— Hasta ahora —murmuró Romanoff, volviendo a su tableta.

El rechinar del plumón contra la pizarra devolvió la mirada de la espía al soldado.

"Sus enemigos".

— Demasiados para investigarlos a todos —dijo ella.

"¿Rescate?"

— No hasta el momento.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Ella torció la boca, incómoda.

— Steve, no necesitas atormentarte con esto.

El soldado levantó la pizarra, como si repitiera la pregunta.

— Trece horas con treinta y dos minutos —le respondió.

Bruce se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación ante aquel dato. Natasha clavó la mirada por donde el científico desapareció.

"¿A dónde va?" escribió Steve.

— A tomar aire —concluyó ella —Todo esto es demasiado para él.

Steve giró su cabeza hacia la puerta, a su derecha. A través de la mirilla, podía ver al par de agentes que custodiaban su habitación. Y eso le irritó, porque no lo merecía, no lo necesitaba. No él, no ahora. Debían estar todos tras Stark, y no allí, cuidándole. No allí mientras era un inútil, porque ahora mismo se sentía tan inusualmente débil. Cómo si hubiese vuelto hace 70 años en el tiempo y fuera aquel chico enfermizo de Brooklyn.

— El pentágono ya desplegó varias unidades de investigación y rastreo —comentó la pelirroja, como si pudiera sentir la desesperación de Steve.

No era suficiente. Pero nunca sería lo suficiente si él no estaba allí para hacerlo. Para buscarlo.

"Víctimas" escribió en su pizarra.

Natasha seguía inmersa en su tableta, y apenas dio un vistazo para verle.

— Demasiadas Steve —murmuró.

"¿Cuántas?"

Natasha suspuró, cuando leyó su pregunta.

— Si de verdad deseas ayudar, descansa y sal de esa cama pronto —sentenció ella.

Steve no refutó. Un par de horas antes, la noticia sobre el secuestro de Stark lo alteró demasiado. Natasha llamó a Banner antes que Hill lo supiera. Una jeringuilla y una hora más tarde, tenía la suficiente claridad de lo ocurrido. No le pidió que regresara cuando la pelirroja se incorporó de su silla y salió. Había hecho suficiente por él. Pero no podía dejarle.

Más de doce horas.

Su estómago se revolvía solo de pensar lo que pudiese estar pasando el genio, si es que aún le conservaban con vida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Activó la interfase para simulación de crecimiento celular. Observó como el monitor comenzó a generar gráficas de forma intercalada en varias vistas y escalas, hasta que terminó, enviando un mensaje de proceso terminado. Forzó a su mente a leer los resultados, analizar y volver a teorizar. Pero ni toda su concentración lo alejaban de lo que ocurría fuera de su laboratorio.

Inhaló y exhaló rítmicamente. Por más que lo intentara, su corazón seguía insistiendo en acelerarse dentro de su pecho. Bruce solo quería paz. Paz, y no recordar aquella tarde, que encontró a Stark inconsciente en su laboratorio. O el recuerdo de su rostro alterado y ojeroso, divagando sobre supuestas filtraciones en el sistema de seguridad. El escuchar sus sollozos entre sueños, cuando caía rendido sobre su escritorio luego de una irracional jornada de trabajo. Y quizá lo había logrado, durante meses, olvidar que algo no estaba bien. Y ese fue su error. Era imposible no anticipar que Stark cayera en un estado destructivo de nuevo. Verle alejarse, ocultarse y masacrarse lentamente. Y ahora estaba allí, luchando por respirar sin ser realmente de ayuda. Porque ahora ni siquiera Hulk podía encontrarle ni destrozando la ciudad entera. No sin tener rastro de él.

— Bruce, te necesitamos —comentó Natasha, entrando al laboratorio. Tras ella, Wanda, Vision y Rodhes le seguían.

El científico suspiró, como si todo aquello solo fuera la continuación de su pesadilla.

— ¿A quién necesitan aplastar? —inquirió, moviendo su cuello para relajarlo.

— Doctor, es sobre la huella química del arma usada —aclaró Rhodes —nuestro equipo no está teniendo avances importantes y creemos que usted sería de mucha más ayuda.

Banner giró hacia ellos.

— Además de Steve, ¿hay algún otro sobreviviente en el cual el daño sea menor para analizarlo? —inquirió él, sabiendo la respuesta.

— El equipo de asalto encontró esto —comentó Wanda, depositando con cuidado lo que parecía una lata, de envoltura negra.

— Son las que usaron anoche —aportó Rodhes —ésta, por alguna razón, no se activó. Necesitamos que analice la composición y si la elaboración puede arrojarnos alguna luz sobre los captores.

Bruce clavó su vista sobre la lata. Parecía una lata de pintura en aerosol cualquiera. Bien pudo estar escondida en algún almacén sin problema.

— La señorita Maximoff y yo quedaremos a su disposición si desea nuestra ayuda —comentó el androide —puedo apoyarlo con simulaciones y la señorita Maximoff en caso de que el artefacto estalle y se vuelva peligroso.

Bruce tragó saliva. Por lo que a él respecta no era necesario. En cuanto el gas entrara en su sistema respiratorio el otro sujeto saldría para evitar el daño.

— ¿Cuántos continúan con vida? —inquirió, tomando con cuidado la bomba.

— Nueve, además de Steve —resumió Wanda, tras él.

Banner cerró los ojos, sintiendo todo el peso del atentado. Los que no habían muerto por el gas, habían sido víctimas de la ráfaga de disparos. Otros cuantos desafortunados, de ambos.

— Bien señores, tenemos trabajo que hacer —repuso Banner, antes de regresar a su ordenador.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

—  _Si vuelves a perderlo, no te lo devolveré —el rostro de Stark irrumpió en su campo de visión. Portaba su armadura, y su casco estaba abierto. Le sonreía, con ese gesto presuntuoso que le caracterizaba. Sus mejillas lucían enrojecidas, quizá, por el esfuerzo físico de la batalla. Su rostro lucía saludable y su mirada brillante, como el Stark de siempre. Tomó el escudo que le ofrecía y se incorporó._

—  _¿Qué? —Espetó él — ¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día mirándome?_

_Steve sonrió. Una cálida y pacifica sensación invadió su pecho. Sí, quizá se quedaría allí, mirándole todo el día._

—  _Si el jet te deja, no te llevaré en mi espalda —advirtió Stark, alejándose a través del paraje nevado._

—  _No, espera… —lo detuvo Steve._

—  _¿Olvidaste algo?_

—  _Si —musitó cuando el genio giró de nuevo hacia él. Steve tardó un momento en accionar sus pies, como si estuvieran congelados, pegados al piso. Camino la distancia que lo separaba de Stark, antes de atraerlo hacía sí mismo. La armadura estaba fría, pero a Steve le parecía reconfortante sentir el gélido metal entre sus brazos. Tan cerca de él._

—  _¿Capitán?_

—  _Lo siento —murmuró Steve._

— ¿Capitán Rogers?

Steve forzó a levantar sus párpados. Un médico revisaba su tableta y los monitores a su alrededor. Suspiró fastidiado. Por una vez, quería volver a soñar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_5 DE ENERO, 21:49 HRS, CENTRO DE LOS VENGADORES, NORTE DE NUEVA YORK._

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo es que con todo un equipo de asalto en campo lograron secuestrar al mayor contratista de energía del país? —rugió Fury, entrando al centro de mando.

El silencio se instaló ante su presencia. Unos cuantos agentes de alto rango palidecieron al verle. El moreno cruzó en silencio la sala, antes de llegar a la mesa de juntas, donde Hill dirigía los esfuerzos en la investigación.

— Deben estar bromeando —chistó, al ver al Capitán, al fondo de la mesa, aún en silla de ruedas y con mascarilla de oxígeno. Aún necesitaba cuidar sus vías respiratorias, pero se sentía lo suficientemente repuesto para salir a enfrentar la situación.

— Él insistió —aclaró Hill. Steve no sabía si la elección de palabras era algún tipo de indirecta por su desacato la noche anterior sobre el transporte de Stark.

— Hasta que pueda mantenerse en pie, no nos es útil Capitán —escupió Fury, volviendo al resto de la mesa. Natasha se guardó una sonrisa ante el comentario. —Díganme que tenemos más que una bomba pesticida.

Hill intercambió miradas con sus asistentes.

— Los raptores sabían de los nano-chips que portaba Stark, señor —informó Hill—Los encontramos a unas calles del teatro. Había un pequeño rastro de sangre que coincide con la de Stark. Era información que sólo era del conocimiento del Dr. Banner.

Fury hizo una pausa, cavilando la información.

— Con que tenemos un soplón —dijo el moreno, más para sí mismo.

— ¿Disculpe Señor? —inquirió Hill, intentando seguir la línea de pensamiento de su superior.

Natasha gesticuló, de pronto, con un gesto de sorpresa. Un soplón. Si Banner no había revelado dicha información a nadie – no era necesario poner en tela de juicio la honestidad del científico – entonces, indudablemente, alguien más conocía dicho asunto. Quien fuese tan cercano para saberlo, debió dar esa información a sus captores. A partir de aquel soplón, podrían tirar la cuerda sobre su paradero.

— Torre Stark —musitó Natasha, ganándose la atención de Fury y el resto —Necesitamos todos los registros de la torre.

Steve y el resto de agentes la observaban, confundidos.

— Quien supiera esta información, debió ser alguien cercano a Stark.

"Aislado" garabateó Steve en su pizarra.

— Esto es deprimente —murmuró Fury, observando el medio de comunicación del soldado.

— Y eso nos facilita las cosas Cap —explicó Natasha, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo —Tony Stark pasó los últimos seis meses aislado en su torre con contadas excepciones, por lo que la mayoría del contacto humano lo estableció dentro de su Torre. Sólo necesitamos indagar en sus registros para tener una lista de sospechosos.

— Eso sería fácil si continuara siendo la Torre de los Vengadores —recordó Hill —pero Stark es un civil ahora. Y la torre es propiedad privada.

Steve asintió ligeramente.

"… _aunque olvidas un pequeño detalle: Propiedad privada Capitán, yo decido quién entra y a quién lanzo por la ventana."_

— ¿Por qué aún no tenemos la orden del juez aquí? —espetó Fury, logrando que todos en la mesa se levantaran de inmediato.


	10. Pesadilla

# X

## Pesadilla.

_6 DE ENERO, 18:57 HORAS, TORRE STARK, NUEVA YORK._

— Espero que esto realmente sea de ayuda —dijo Rhodes, mientras le entregaba a Natasha una carpeta forrada en piel —Cobré varios favores para conseguirla.

— Gracias Coronel —musitó Steve, mirándole a los ojos. Podía ver la preocupación marcada en el semblante del moreno —Lo será.

Con el helicóptero a sus espaldas, se alejaron hasta llegar al acceso de la torre desde el helipuerto. Con la ciudad casi paralizada por la tormenta invernal, el arribo en helicóptero era más seguro. La odisea de Rhodes concluyó una hora antes, cuando el juez autorizó el cateo de la torre Stark. A pesar de la ayuda de Potts para agilizar el proceso, apenas mover un dedo, el ejército de abogados de Stark apareció. El genio se ocupó –quizá, por el incidente ocurrido con el Capitán América medio año atrás– de que nadie pusiera las manos en sus posesiones, aún si contaban con una orden judicial de por medio. Era clara su voluntad y al parecer, apenas una semana antes, Stark les contactó nuevamente para añadir una clausula más: su orden dejaba fuera a Rhodes, Potts y Happy, las únicas personas que medio año atrás, podrían revisar en caso de su ausencia, todas sus posesiones y material personal. Steve podía leer a través del ceño fruncido de Rhodes, la impotencia y el dolor que sólo el perder la confianza de su íntimo amigo le provocaba. Nadie del resto del equipo se atrevió a preguntar a Rhodes por qué Stark haría algo así en contra de las personas más cercanas a sí mismo. Pero aún en aquel silencio instalado en el momento en que fueron informados de tal decisión, Steve creía sentir el mismo dolor que el Coronel padecía.

De alguna forma, ambos le habían fallado a Tony.

— Buenas tardes Señores —recibió dentro del pethouse con una sonrisa fría una mujer de mediana edad. Su cabello caía en una oscura melena al hombro. Steve fijó su vista en su identificación:

"Tina Thurman – Recepcionista"

Steve volvió su vista por segunda vez sobre la mujer. No lucía como el tipo de recepcionista que solía tener Stark: curvilíneas, de porte perfecto, programadas para nunca dejar de sonreír y con una corta lista de diálogos posibles. Thurman no portaba una cortísima falda ni dos kilos de maquillaje encima. Su mirada lucía afilada, como si estuviera buscando apenas una grieta en los demás para lanzarse sobre ellos.

— ¿Me permite, Capitán? —solicitó extendiendo su mano. Steve tardó unos segundos en procesar la orden, antes de entregarle la carpeta. Junto a ella, un hombre de traje, que ocultaba su boca tras un espeso bigote, analizó la orden con avidez a través del cristal de sus gruesas gafas. A su lado, Tina parecía engullir los puntos importantes del documento. Ambos se volvieron hacia la delegación de Vengadores recién llegada.

— La orden autorizada excluye de cateo los pisos de investigación y desarrollo de prototipos —anunció el abogado —así como las áreas de oficinas administrativas dentro de la torre y todo material corporativo sensible.

— Estamos al tanto —cortó Rhodes.

— Además…—el hombre carraspeó, elevando su voz —se especifica que en todo momento debe estar acompañado del personal a cargo del Señor Stark, así como evitar el extraer posesiones u objetos personales fuera de la Torre, a menos que se determine que son indispensables para la investigación.

— La cláusula que determina ese punto es muy ambigua —terció Rhodes —podría entorpecer la investigación y retrasar nuestro trabajo si nos apegamos a su interpretación.

— Estoy aquí para manifestar y defender la voluntad sobre la propiedad del Señor Stark, Coronel —le dijo él —Sólo sigo instrucciones.

Rhodes apretó su mandíbula, pero asintió. No perdería tiempo allí. El reloj continuaba corriendo y sin solicitud de rescate, su probabilidad de sobrevivencia disminuía.

— De acuerdo —dijo el Capitán —comenzaremos aquí.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La recepcionista tecleó un código de activación en el panel de control de la puerta del taller. La pequeña pantalla arrojó una fotografía suya y un rayo de escaneo la barrió. Dos segundos después, las puertas se deslizaron. Tras ella, Natasha y Steve se observaron de reojo.

— Adelante —ofreció ella.

El taller lucía como debía esperarse de Stark: un collage de piezas de armadura y herramientas en cada mesa de trabajo. Un escalofrío recorrió a Steve: era el santuario de Tony. La última vez que estuvo dentro, Tony limpiaba su nariz cada dos segundos y padecía una fuerte gripe. Casi sonríe al recordar al genio intentar echarlo fuera de allí. Intentó evocar los detalles de aquella noche. Steve no solía entrar demasiado, era su espacio vital, algo tan personal como su propia cama. Por lo tanto no podría definir si aquella configuración de los objetos dentro del laboratorio clasificaban como normales.

— ¿Tienes el acceso a los portátiles del Sr. Stark? —inquirió Natasha, deduciendo que aportaría más pistas y más rápidamente cualquier dato de algún prototipo en el cual estuviese trabajando.

— El acceso a los ordenadores y servidores centrales del Señor Stark no están incluidos dentro de la orden judicial —recitó monótonamente la recepcionista —y aunque estuviesen incluidos, no podría ayudarles con ello.

— Pero sí con el acceso a su taller —terció Rogers.

— Una excepción —concluyó ella.

Natasha y Steve intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Una excepción para las recepcionistas? —indagó Natasha.

Ella les devolvió una sonrisa tensa.

— Es información que preferiría reservarme —dijo.

— Srita. Thurman —carraspeó Steve —No somos enemigos de Tony.

— Ni tampoco sus amigos —recalcó ella —por la última información que obtuve —reparó, ante el sonrojo del soldado.

— Al igual que usted, queremos al Sr. Stark de vuelta, sano y salvo —retomó Natasha —si preguntamos es porque realmente necesitamos saber lo más que podamos de lo ocurrido aquí el último medio año de su aislamiento.

Thurman los analizó a ambos, como si pudiera leer a través de ellos si hablaban honestamente. Unos segundos después, suspiró.

— No todas las recepcionistas tienen el código de seguridad de su taller —pronunció lentamente, bajando la voz. Giró discretamente hacia la sala de estar, donde se supone estaría Rhodes con el abogado.

— ¿Y por qué usted si lo tiene? —inquirió Steve.

Ella le devolvió una mueca incómoda.

— Digamos que, a raíz de ciertas situaciones, el Sr. Stark probó mi lealtad.

Natasha entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. Steve de pronto se sintió decepcionado. Sabía de la fama casanova de Stark, pero creía que eso había quedado en el pasado.

— Oh, no, no, no —soltó de pronto Thurman, interpretando sus miradas —No es lo que están pensando.

— Lo siento, solo que Stark tiene una reputación… —explicó Steve.

— Se los diré, sólo si prometen que el Señor Stark no sabrá que salió de mi boca —negoció ella, susurrando.

— No es nuestra intención poner en riesgo su trabajo, Srita. Thurman —musitó Steve, devolviéndole una mirada bondadosa. Quizá, un poco dentro de sí, sabía que casi nadie se negaba a confiar en él. Era como el símbolo nacional de la honestidad. Casi nadie. La excepción seguía siendo Tony.

Tina se acercó lentamente hacía ellos, simulando revisar las piezas y prototipos sobre las mesas de trabajo.

— Fue durante Nochebuena —susurró ella, continuando su caminata dentro del taller —estaba de guardia esa noche. El resto de las chicas rechazaron por obvias razones ese turno, así que yo acepté cubrirlo. Creo que necesito más el empleo que ellas —se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa triste —así que fui yo quien recibió la llamada.

— ¿Quién llamó? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—  _FRIDAY_.

El estómago de Steve se removió dolorosamente, como si su instinto de pronto le recordara algo que quizá sospechaba.

— Supongo que su asistente virtual tiene algún algoritmo que detecta el peligro potencial de muerte para su creador y sólo así, le es permitido ejecutar acciones sin una orden directa —dedujo ella, tomando una pequeña tarjeta de microcircuitos y observándola como si fuese lo más fascinante del mundo —Así que cuando subí hasta acá, encontré justo lo que  _FRIDAY_  advirtió.

Natasha desvió su mirada, como si fuera difícil recrear las imágenes en su mente.

— El taller estaba en pedazos y varias secciones del departamento también —continuó Tina —pensé que alguien había entrado a atacarle, que  _FRIDAY_  se equivocaba, pero cuando lo encontré…

La mujer llevó su mano hasta sus ojos, como si con el acto borrara la escena de su mente.

— Había botellas rotas por todos lados y descubrí de donde venía el rastro de sangre en su taller —murmuró ella —Lo encontré inconsciente, cerca de la barra del bar. Al parecer había gastado las últimas horas de la noche intentando terminar con su cava entera. Honestamente, tenía meses sin verle. Puedes pasar años trabajando aquí y nunca cruzarte con él, según dicen. Era la segunda vez que lo veía en persona, y su aspecto era… _Dios_ , era tan distinto a la primera vez, realmente me asustó. Sus signos vitales eran tan débiles que pensé…— Hizo una pausa, suspirando —Aún sigo sin entender cómo es que una persona puede provocar tal nivel de destrucción sólo con sus manos.

— ¿Tina? —ella levantó la mirada hacía el Capitán — ¿Qué había ocurrido?

"No lo sé", artículo. Su rostro reflejaba la impresión que aún llevaba de aquel suceso. Steve no había escuchado de aquello. De pronto se preguntó si Rhodes lo sabría. O Pepper. Y luego recordó su Nochebuena. Las risas invadiendo el cálido comedor en el Centro de los Vengadores. Tony debía estar allí, no ahogándose en alcohol. Eso le hizo sentirse terriblemente egoísta. Los Vengadores también eran su familia.

— Después llamé al equipo médico —retomó Tina, aclarando su voz —por suerte, el Dr. Aldrich seguía en la torre. Su hija pasaría por él, pero se retrasó. Si hubiésemos tenido que pedir una ambulancia, ahora mismo ni siquiera tendríamos ésta conversación.

Steve suspiró sonoramente. Sentía que el camino a seguir para dar con el paradero del soplón era más grande y se había triplicado en un segundo. Quizá investigar lo que ocurrió esa noche no aportaría en absoluto a sus propósitos ahora, pero necesitaba saber lo que ocurrió. Todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de esa Torre mientras él no estaba allí.

— El doctor, ¿dónde lo encontramos? —solicitó Natasha, siguiendo la línea de pensamientos de Steve.

— Piso 55 —Tina sacó su móvil y tecleó algunas ordenes —Es su día de suerte, está en turno.

— Gracias Srita. Thurman —dijo con honestidad Steve, pero no por atreverse a hablar del suceso. Sino por salvarle la vida a Stark.

— ¿Nos acompaña? —preguntó Natasha, mientras la recepcionista sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo. Su tez palideció ligeramente.

— Creo que tendrán que ir solos esta vez —se disculpó —tenemos una crisis de seguridad.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —inquirió Steve.

Ella los observó, pensativa.

— Alguien intentó colarse al área de servidores.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El área estaba ubicada en los primeros niveles de la Torre. Resguardaba físicamente todo el hardware que constituía la estructura física de la IA de Stark, así como los registros de la compañía, datos personales e incluso grabaciones de seguridad. Estaba bien resguardada y era casi imposible acceder sin una odisea de autorizaciones y análisis, tras varios muros con aleaciones de metales para asegurar su aislamiento y posible extracción de datos de forma remota. Por lo que, cuando la primera puerta de titanio de 80 kilos salió volando, todas las alarmas saltaron. Cuando el equipo de respuesta de seguridad llegó, esperaba encontrarse con humo y restos de algún dispositivo explosivo de activación remota. Quizá un grupo de hombres fornidos, armados hasta los dientes, esperándoles.

No a una chica de cincuenta y pocos kilos.

El gas y el descenso de oxígeno, diseñado para frenar a cualquier intruso indeseado, la noqueó con rapidez. El equipo llevó a la chica al área de detención, mientras llamaban a la policía para dar aviso del caso. En sus bolsillos solo había un par de dólares arrugados, unos tickets de licor barato y un cupón de descuento vencido para comida china. Nada que arrojara más sobre ella. Del otro lado del cristal oculto en la sala de detención, Natasha la analizaba con expresión impasible. Volvió a repetir el vídeo de seguridad. La puerta se desplomó, y la chica accedió al área sin más. La cámara que cubría el otro ángulo había sido desconectada justo unos segundos antes que la chica arribara al pasillo. No lucía como alguien experimentado para infiltrarse. Apenas había cubierto su rostro con su bufanda. De ahí en más, no tenía nada que indicara preparación para dicha operación. Vestía unos vaqueros rotos, botines y una cazadora de cuero. Lucía como alguien que buscaba problemas por los barrios bajos de Manhattan.

— ¿Qué crees que buscaba? —murmuró Steve, junto a ella.

— No ha dicho ni una palabra, es difícil saberlo —resolvió la espía —No lleva consigo una identificación oficial, ni siquiera un ticket del metro. Lo único que sabemos es que al parecer, adora el whisky barato.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— La olí.

Tras ellos, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— Jessica Jones —espetó Tina —Investigadora privada. El reconocimiento facial coincidió y su abogado lo confirmó.

— ¿Abogado? —preguntó la pelirroja.

— Acaba de llegar al lobby hace 5 minutos.

Steve entrecerró su mirada, confundido.

— ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?

Tina encogió los hombros.

— Va a ser interesante averiguarlo —obvio Natasha.

— No está dentro de sus competencias —sugirió tras ellos el abogado de Stark —Son asuntos internos de la compañía.

— Y nosotros somos agentes federales —cortó Rhodey, arribando junto con él —En lo particular, yo soy un Coronel.

— No es su división —espetó con acidez el abogado.

— La de ellos si —le devolvió el Coronel —están aquí por la investigación del secuestro del Sr. Stark. Interrogar a la intrusa no está vetado por la orden del juez. Y obstruir una investigación es delito.

El abogado bufó, molesto, antes de murmurar por debajo y salir de la habitación.

— Te extrañamos —le dijo Steve.

— No me dejen atrás la próxima vez —les recordó él —¿Qué tenemos?

Natasha le mostró la grabación de seguridad y lo puso al tanto.

— ¿La has visto antes?

Rhodes negó.

— Lo sabría apenas verla, nunca olvido un rostro —dijo, acercándose al cristal oculto que los separaba de la sala de detención —Pero Tony conoce demasiada gente….

— ¿El abogado ya viene? —inquirió Steve.

— Acaba de arribar al ascensor. Iré a traerlo, necesito registrarlo —explicó Tina —soy sólo la recepcionista.

— Al parecer es un poco más que eso —insinuó Natasha, luego de que la mujer saliera de la habitación y de esperar un tiempo prudente para no ser escuchada accidentalmente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el coronel.

— Está registrada en la base de datos del pentágono, pero no tengo acceso a su historial —terció Natasha, intentando acceder desde su móvil.

— ¿Sospechas de ella?

— Creo que debemos sospechar de todos ahora mismo Steve —concluyó la espía —Coronel, ¿podrías…

Rhodes tomó el móvil de la pelirroja, tecleó su usuario y contraseña de acceso, y posteriormente repitió unas cuantas palabras clave de verificación de identidad por voz. Un sonido suave de alarma le indicó que había accedido a la base de datos del pentágono con éxito. Tecleó el nombre de la recepcionista, arqueando las cejas antes de cederle el móvil a Natasha.

— Es una ex marine —sopesó Rhodes —La dieron de baja hace tres años, ¿qué diablos hace en la recepción de Stark?

Los ojos de Natasha se movían con rapidez a través del expediente virtual.

— Le dieron de baja por mala conducta —murmuró Natasha.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Rhodes, tomando el móvil para leerlo por él mismo.

— Tenía problemas con el alcohol —explicó ella —se presentó en estado de ebriedad al servicio. Al parecer el problema explotó hasta que terminó chocando un vehículo de la marina.

— No habría forma que Tony la contratara sabiendo esto —espetó Rhodes.

— Lo sabía —terció Natasha —lleva dos años sobria. Luego de ser despedida del ejército, los problemas de salud de su madre se agravaron y sin un seguro médico, tuvo que buscar lo primero que le prometiera cobertura médica. Stark Industries ofrece las mejores prestaciones para sus empleados a nivel mundial. Incluso para trabajadores de bajo rango como una recepcionista.

— Eso explica por qué Stark confío en ella como para darle la clave de acceso a su taller —concluyó Steve —Es una sobreviviente.

— Ahora ni siquiera yo cuento con eso —se lamentó Rhodes.

Natasha volvió su vista al moreno —¿Por qué te dejaría sin tu acceso?

El coronel bajó la vista, taciturno —Los últimos meses Tony comenzó a volverse más hermético, él…cambio demasiado. Estaba volviendo a pasarse con el alcohol y…

Para ser honestos, no necesitaba mencionarlo. Si bien ninguno de ellos estuvo cerca, era más que evidente que la constante cadena de acciones que ejecutó durante su aislamiento era resultado de grandes cambios en su psique. Y en cuanto al aislamiento se refería, Stark era experto en descarrilarse con rapidez en cuanto más tiempo pasara en él.

— Y terminó con una congestión alcohólica.

Rhodes levantó la vista hacia Steve, extrañado.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Según Thurman, Tony tuvo que ser llevado de emergencia al área médica de la Torre en Nochebuena, le encontró inconsciente —explicó Romanoff, con pesar.

Rhodes maldijo por debajo.

— ¿Sabías algo?

— No, yo…

El moreno cubrió su rostro con sus manos, suspirando sonoramente.

— Lo visité un par de días después de Navidad, él estaba…

La voz de Rhodes se ahogó.

— Oh, dios…debí suponerlo —murmuró finalmente.

— Rhodey, no es culpa tuya —calmó Natasha —Tony puede ser demasiado evasivo y terco cuando se lo propone.

— No supe verlo Nat —se lamentó él.

Steve prefirió guardarse sus comentarios. El panorama que seguía trazando en su mente seguía oscureciéndose más y más. Sólo quería salir de ahí y buscar, calle por calle, al millonario. Una idea totalmente absurda, pero era todo lo que tenían. Visión le prometió llamar en cuanto los captores hicieran contacto. Potts esperaba cualquier llamada desde el complejo de Stark Industries, pero parecía no llegar. Las estadísticas eran bastante negativas respecto a ello: el porcentaje de sobrevivencia de la víctima caía casi por los suelos. Tony no era ni de cerca, una víctima de secuestro común. A saber que no era su primer secuestro, y que su vida era una moneda de cambio demasiado valiosa, era obvio esperar por un rescate. Uno realmente jugoso. No entendía por qué si un grupo delincuente tuvo las agallas para secuestrar al mismísimo Ironman, no parecía ser capaz de demandar un rescate como debía. Quizá esperaban algo. Un movimiento de parte del gobierno, los Vengadores, quizá…

— Buenas noches —saludó el recién llegado. La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un hombre joven, rondado sus 30 años. Vestía traje completo, aunque su corbata estaba desajustada. El bastón en su mano y las gafas oscuras sobre sus ojos eran respuesta suficiente al hecho de que Tina lo acompañara, sujetando su brazo.

— El señor Murdock es el abogado de la Srita. Jones —aclaró Tina.

— Buenas noches —replicó educadamente Natasha— soy la agente Romanoff. Es admirable el tiempo de respuesta para su cliente.

La sonrisa de Murdock pareció tensarse, pero no desapareció de su rostro.

— Es curioso, me encontraba en la comisaria atendiendo otro caso con mi socio y escuché sin querer el radio de la estación —explicó Murdock, como si ese tipo de casualidades le pasaran todo el tiempo.

— Que conveniente… —espetó Natasha, incrédula —Pero me parece excelente que se anticipe a la llegada de la policía. Al parecer apenas están arribando al lobby…

El abogado solo le devolvió una sonrisa amable, pero menos amplia.

— Conozco a la Srita. Jones desde hace tiempo, y sé que estaba trabajando en un caso. Me consultó sobre una pista que lo conectaba con Stark, pero sugerí solicitar la información por medios más…ortodoxos. Al parecer, ignoró mi consejo —resolvió él, girando su cabeza una fracción de segundo hacia el rincón donde permanecía Steve, en silencio, quién había preferido no revelar su presencia.

— Disculpe, ¿cree que pueda hablar con ella antes que…

— No es el protocolo —aclaró Rhodey —Coronel James Rhodes, mucho gusto Sr. Murdock.

El moreno se adelantó a tomar la mano del abogado cuando la extendió hacia el frente, esperando el saludo.

— Sé que no es el protocolo, pero me gustaría cooperar con ustedes para encontrar la forma de remediar el daño que la señorita Jones ha provocado —terció él.

— Créanos que lo último que queremos es otro problema, ahora mismo —aclaró Nat.

— Siento mucho lo ocurrido con el Señor Stark —lamentó el abogado.

— Dijo que la señorita Jones tenía un caso que parecía conectarse con Stark —retomó Rhodes.

— Si, al menos, ella cree eso. En mi opinión, no es más que una corazonada —dijo Murdock.

Natasha intercambió una mirada significativa con Steve.

— ¿Cree que podría contárnoslo? —pidió Natasha.

— Tendría que consultar con Jones —resolvió él — ¿Cree que sea posible?

Rhodes le asintió a Natasha en silencio. Steve estaba de acuerdo. Él podía escuchar su conversación y saber si realmente era honesto o tramaban algo más. Si aportaba al caso de Stark, debían tomar la oportunidad.

— Les daremos unos minutos pero —aclaró Rhodes— es todo lo que podemos hacer por ustedes. Ella aún está un poco desorientada pero, creo que podrá hablar.

— Gracias Coronel —replicó Murdock, mientras Tina salía con él, guiándole a la sala de detención. El grupo se movió hasta el pasillo que conectaba con la sala. Observaron a Murdock acceder a la sala, hacer un gesto hacia Tina indicando que estaría bien. Ella se aseguró de cerrar la puerta tras él, antes de unirse al grupo.

— Tengo que ir a recibir a la policía —informó, antes de marcharse nuevamente.

— ¿Le creen? —cuestionó Rhodes.

— Ya lo averiguaremos —murmuró Steve, concentrando su oído en lo que ocurría tras la puerta. Gracias al suero del súper soldado, era más sensible a los sonidos lejanos o débiles. Eso siempre le ayudó a estar por delante en las operaciones sorpresa o para el espionaje. Ahora sólo debía esperar que la conversación fluyera. Ni el abogado ni Jones advirtieron su presencia.

Una silla se deslizó dentro. Chilló un poco cuando recibió el peso de una persona sobre ella. Hubo un silencio prolongado, el sonido metálico de las esposas y otra silla deslizándose.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando Jessica? —masculló Murdock. El tono amable y educado con el que había arribado ya no estaba. Parecía irritado, como si estuviera a un paso de perder el control.

— Te dije que seguiría la pista —habló por primera vez la mujer. Arrastraba las palabras, con pereza.

— ¿Violando la ley?

— Vamos Murdock, no soy la única aquí que lo hace cuando quiere conseguir lo que necesita.

Hubo una pausa. Alguien suspiró.

— La Torre Stark, ¿no encontraste peor lugar para meter tus narices?

— Recuérdame no pagar tus honorarios cuando esto termine.

— Nunca me pagas.

—  _Touché_. Puedes irte.

Un tenso silencio detuvo la conversación. Luego, el abogado gruñó por debajo.

— Cuando Stark se entere, ni Hogarth podrá sacarte de ésta.

— ¿No has visto las noticias? Lo secuestraron —espetó Jones, como quien comenta el clima.

— Si no lo hace él, lo hará Virginia Potts.

Alguien bufó.

— ¿Sabes que podría interesarles cómo una pista de un caso me trajo hasta aquí?

— Tendrías posibilidades si tan solo no hubieras entrado por la puerta trasera y sin autorización.

— No estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento.

— Soy tu abogado.

— No lo eres.

— Ahora sí.

— Sabes que tengo razón, Murdock.

— ¿Estás ebria?

— Ojalá lo estuviera.

Hubo otra pausa. Alguien golpeteaba la mesa con los dedos.

— ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

— ¿Es en serio Jessica?

La silla se deslizó de nuevo. Alguien comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Aunque ese alguien solo podría ser el abogado, ya que las esposas de Jessica estaban atadas a la mesa. Algo no cuadraba para Steve. El abogado caminaba, pero su bastón no golpeteaba contra el suelo, algo que un invidente nunca debía dejar de hacer si no quería irse contra el suelo.

— Stark. Hablamos de Stark.

— Sé leer, gracias.

— Al parecer no sabes lo que ocurre.

— No Murdock, eres tú el que no lo sabe: mientras estamos aquí jugando, estos tipos están metiendo porquerías a las calles de Nueva York, no precisamente dulces. Y de alguna forma lograron meter las cuatro patas de Stark en esto.

— Y tú caíste completamente en su juego —dijo él, levantando la voz sin querer. Lo escuchó gruñir, para luego continuar en un murmullo de nuevo —Esto no es el departamento de policía de Hell's Kitchen. Esto son las grandes ligas. Afuera están los Vengadores Jessica, no el jefe de policía ni tu amiga periodista. Los Vengadores. Y te apareciste justo cuando están de cacería. ¿Acaso no ves el problema?

— Puedes irte cuando desees —le espetó Jessica, molesta.

— ¿Y eso a quién le ayudaría?

— A mí —resolvió ella.

— ¿Piensas escaparte? —murmuró aún más bajo Murdock.

— Mejor aún —susurró Jones —Pienso unirme.

Murdock soltó una risa burlesca.

— Estás ebria Jessica —una silla se movió.

Los pasos avanzaron firmes, acercándose. Cuando la puerta se abrió, ellos simularon una conversación inexistente.

— Ella cooperará —prometió el abogado, de vuelta con ellos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Su cuerpo pesaba. Más de lo normal. Pero Tony sabía perfectamente que no era así. Porque los últimos meses su ropa parecía estar más grande de lo que recordaba, y no ajustaba como acostumbraba. Pero su cuerpo pesaba. Toneladas, quizá. Cada uno de sus párpados parecía estar atado a un peso surrealista. Sus pulmones luchaban por inflarse, cómo si la gravedad de la Tierra hubiera incrementado diez veces.

Todo pesaba, pero su mente no.

Era difícil definir el límite de la consciencia. Si las sensaciones eran parte de otra vívida pesadilla o eran reales. Su cabeza dolía. Realmente dolía. Aferrarse a la realidad, si es que todo en sí era real, era más duro de lo que recordaba. Incluso más que en  _esas_  mañanas de resaca. Incluso más que  _aquella_  mañana. Tony no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que despertar no fuera doloroso. Y si su cabeza dolía, su cuello gritó apenas logró moverse un poco. Le siguió cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que todo cayó como una lluvia inevitable de sensaciones desagradables. Entonces, su corazón fue el primero en caer en cuenta de ello.

Demasiada luz. Demasiado blanco. Demasiado frío.

El peso extra de grilletes anchos en sus tobillos y muñecas. Pero no había cadenas. Ni ataduras extrañas. Sólo los grilletes y un extraño collar metálico rígido. Y un dolor instalado en la parte trasera de su cuello.

_Secuestro._

La palabra le era familiar. Su cerebro luchó contra la confusión y resumió los últimos acontecimientos conscientes a esa definición. Tony sabía que la privación de su libertad no era algo nuevo. Su primer secuestro fue a los 6. Fue violento y rápido. La angustia lo colapsó en su primera noche en cautiverio. Jarvis se mudó a su habitación luego, pues sufrió de pesadillas durante mucho tiempo después. El segundo fue a los 17. Sólo le costó un par de horas a la policía dar con su paradero, y lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, duró meses observando sobre su hombro después de aquello. El tercero, fue a sus 37.

Afganistán.

El resto era historia.

Tony tenía experiencia en el área, en definitiva. Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, justo ahora? ¿Por qué era tan difícil respirar? Se focalizó en dos prioridades: respirar correctamente, e identificar el entorno. La habitación era un cubo perfecto de apenas cuatro metros cuadrados. Las paredes pintadas de blanco, con una puerta de bisagra oculta, y sólo luz artificial y sin abertura alguna al exterior, para desorientar al inquilino. Sus captores se habían preocupado por los detalles, por mantenerlo aislado y disociado del factor tiempo. Los artículos a su disposición eran nulos: con sólo un inodoro seco, y sin siquiera una colchoneta como cama. Nada que él pudiera transformar en algo útil. Los grilletes eran pesados, le dificultaban moverse. Y por último el collar. No podía saber a ciencia cierta su utilidad. Pero, dedujo, se trataría de algo más que una pieza del conjunto. La palpó con paciencia, esperando encontrar una grieta, hasta llegar a la parte trasera. Allí detectó un ligero cambió en su circunferencia.

Y luego un zumbido.

Su cuerpo se derrumbó contra el suelo. El dolor recorrió su columna vertebral, paralizándolo. Y una voz electrónica le ordenó.

" _QUIETO"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_6 DE ENERO, 22:07 HORAS, PISO 55, TORRE STARK, NUEVA YORK._

— Es aquí —señaló Nat. Steve le siguió. No porque estuviera prestando atención a los letreros en las puertas, sino porque confiaba en Nat. Su cabeza se había quedado en la sala de detención, dónde un muy avergonzado abogado intentaba inútilmente reparar la situación mientras la verborragia de Jones sólo oscurecía más el panorama. Su caso parecía ser cómo otro más sobre drogas y pandillas: el novio de su cliente era adicto, con deudas con su proveedor, termina siendo atacado y muere en extrañas condiciones. La cuestión no eran las drogas, o deudas. Era porqué había tecnología Stark en uno de los dispositivos encontrados en entre las pertenencias del difunto novio de su cliente. Y porque los médicos no pudieron detener el sangrado de sus heridas, llevándolo a la muerte. Eran pistas difusas y con poco peso. La tecnología Stark estaba en todos lados, pero Jones insistía que la que encontró específicamente, aún no había sido lanzada al mercado. Las condiciones de la muerte de la pareja de su cliente bien podían deberse a cuestiones médicas extrañas no determinadas. Natasha fue clara al decírselo. Pero Steve no podía mantenerse con la cabeza fría. Realmente estaba intentándolo. Pero apenas el nombre de Stark salía a flote y parecía ver respuestas y conjeturas en todas partes.

Luego de casi una hora debatiendo los puntos, Steve rogó a puerta cerrada considerar la ayuda de Jones ofrecida para el caso Stark. Rhodes no parecía convencido, pero acepto sólo si el mismo supervisaba sus acciones. Preferían esa información en sus manos, que en la CIA o FBI. Murdock se ofreció también, aunque Stark ya tenía abogados de sobra y en este momento, no era lo que necesitaban.

— ¿Doctor Aldrich? —llamó Nat.

Un hombre de cabello cano levantó su vista a través de sus gafas de media luna. Su escritorio estaba forrado en expedientes en los cuales realizaba anotaciones a mano. Había un ordenador a su izquierda, apagado. Steve se solidarizó con él de inmediato: también prefería las cosas a la vieja escuela.

— Buenas noches —saludó él, incorporándose en su asiento —Adelante.

— Agente Romanoff y…

— Steve Rogers —terminó el médico —los recuerdo. Quizá ustedes a mí no, pero solía saber de ustedes cuando habitaban unos cuantos pisos arriba de aquí.

La espía articuló, sin poder añadir más. Recordaba las ocasiones que terminó en el ala médica, pero nunca los rostros de quienes le atendieron.

— Disculpe que lo interrumpamos —espetó Rogers— Pero estamos aquí por el caso del Señor Stark.

El médico se paralizó ante sus palabras.

— Más específicamente, sobre la noche en que Stark pasó en este piso —indicó Romanoff —Estamos al tanto que usted fue quién lo atendió.

— Todo el expediente médico del Sr. Stark está clasificado —recordó.

Natasha le deslizó sobre el escritorio la orden del juez con sutileza. El médico la tomó y leyó durante varios minutos. Cuando la cerró, la resignación se había instalado en su rostro. El doctor Aldrich posó su vista en Steve, como si compartiera un secreto con él –aunque en definitiva no era así-, antes de incorporarse de su asiento nuevamente. En silencio, extrajo con un cuidado casi ceremonial una gruesa carpeta roja del estante a la derecha del escritorio. La dejó caer en seco sobre el resto de expedientes que ya cubrían su escritorio. Se desplomó sobre su silla, como si de pronto hubiese perdido la energía por completo.

El doctor lo observó sobre sus gafas, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire. Abrió un grueso expediente y extrajo un par de hojas de él.

— El Sr. Stark llegó aquí con un paro cardio-respiratorio, y un evidente caso de congestión alcohólica —señaló, leyendo el informe, como si no recordase todos los detalles —presentaba heridas graves en todas sus extremidades. Sus manos se encontraban totalmente hinchadas y con contusiones y cortes profundos. Era claro que había perdido mucha sangre y tenía varios minutos presentando dicho sangrado.

Steve articuló intentando, conmocionado, preguntar sobre cómo había llegado en ese estado, pero el historial aún no terminaba.

—Hasta ahí el diagnóstico urgente —señaló.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con urgente? —preguntó Steve, girando hacía la espía, que parecía comprender bien el léxico del médico.

— Me refiero a las condiciones que lo llevaron a su estado crítico —resolvió— luego de atender las situaciones urgentes, realicé un diagnóstico extendido.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? —cuestionó con frialdad Natasha.

— Romanoff …

— Las cláusulas de confidencialidad médica de Stark indican que todo análisis médico, así fuera solo una gota de sangre, debe ser con previa autorización de él mismo. Dudo que estuviese consciente para dar su consentimiento —declaró ella sin despegar su vista del viejo médico.

El semblante del médico decayó.

— Sé que lo que voy a contarles pone en peligro no solo mi trabajo, sino mi licencia —concluyó, con tristeza, incorporándose de su silla para cerrar la puerta de la pequeña sala. El agente fuera observó al Capitán con confusión, y él asintió, comunicándole que todo estaba bien. — Pero mi deber ético es velar por el bienestar de mis pacientes.

Natasha no le quitó el ojo de encima, desconfiando.

— El Señor Stark presentaba ciertas… anomalías en su estado.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con  _anomalías_? —inquirió el soldado.

— La primera cosa que me lo advirtió fue el sangrado en sus diversas heridas, además de las que nosotros realizamos para salvarle la vida. Las limpiamos, suturamos y vendamos pero no dejaban de sangrar. No estaba coagulando. Tuvimos que cambiar los vendajes en continuas ocasiones, hasta que su estado nos permitió administrarle un coagulante de forma segura. Está por demás decir que realizamos transfusiones para recuperar el volumen que perdió.

— ¿Había algo más en su condición? —indagó la pelirroja, confundida. Parecía que había decidido confiar ya en la palabra del médico.

El cuestionado suspiró sonoramente.

— Mucho más. No necesitaba mi título universitario para notarlo. Aun ignorando el estado en el que lo ingresamos, era fácil detectar por deteriorado aspecto que algo no andaba bien. En contra de mi código, realicé pruebas de sangre, algo muy complicado debido a que no había mucho qué extraer. El Señor Stark padecía una severa anemia que sólo encontraríamos en las poblaciones más pobres de países tercermundistas, no en un millonario norteamericano. Su grado de desnutrición era preocupante. Además, descubrimos diversas úlceras en su estómago y esófago. El desgaste en el esmalte de su dentadura nos indicó también que sufría de vómitos continuamente, lo cual no es raro con su consumo desmedido de alcohol. Y debido a su consumo de alcohol, no era raro tampoco encontrarnos con su páncreas inflamado, daño en el hígado y en el músculo cardíaco.

Steve soltó el aire dentro de sus pulmones. No notó que estaba conteniendo la respiración. O que estaba rascando de forma insistente el dorso de su mano hasta lastimarse. Cada palabra caía como una pesada losa en su espalda. ¿Cómo demonios habían dejado que llegara hasta ese punto?

— Y por último…

— ¿Aún hay más? —preguntó, derrotado, el soldado.

— Así es Sr. Rogers —se lamentó el hombre— creo que debo mencionar todas mis sospechas. Esto es a partir de mi experiencia y quizá no tengo forma de comprobarlo, pero, en mi opinión profesional, la cantidad de alcohol ingerida por el señor Stark no era suficiente para provocarle el estado en que llegó.

— ¿Está diciendo que quizá no fue auto inducido?

El médico negó.

—Estoy diciendo que hay un factor furtivo que evadió todos los exámenes y evaluaciones que realizamos. Por la forma en que se presentó, sospecho que hay una poderosa droga detrás del colapso del organismo del señor Stark.

— Pero la evaluación toxicológica… —comenzó a debatir la espía.

— También la realicé —añadió, desplumando sus hombros, como si estuviese hundiéndose a sí mismo —No había más que alcohol en su sistema. Ningún rastro de drogas.

Algo de eso último sonaba familiar para Steve. Muy familiar.

— ¿No mencionó Jones algo sobre su cliente? —Murmuró Steve a su compañera —Sobre…

—…un paro cardio-respiratorio sin presencia de alguna droga…—citó Natasha a la detective

—Sus heridas nunca dejaron de sangrar—recordó el rubio.

—¿Crees que debamos…

Steve afirmó.

—Espero haberlos ayudado —concluyó el médico, cabizbajo.

—Lo hizo —agradeció el Capitán.

— Y sobre los análisis no autorizados —añadió Natasha, provocando que el semblante del médico palideciera —Nosotros nos encargaremos que no se proceda de ninguna manera en su contra.

El hombre les devolvió una sonrisa triste.

—Gracias Srita Romanoff.

Natasha le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Andando, tenemos pistas que seguir —animó Steve, levantándose junto con la espía del sofá.

—Esperen —detuvo el médico antes de que cruzaran la puerta —Olvidé algo —señaló, leyendo su expediente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Agua —dijo el médico —había agua en sus pulmones.

—Pero, ¿cómo…

—Stark no ha salido de la ciudad en meses —mencionó Natasha, recordando que el registro indicaba que el millonario se mantuvo recluido en su torre los últimos meses.

— ¿No tiene una enorme bañera en su…—Steve enmudeció.

La espía se llevó la mano a la oreja, activando su comunicador.

—Necesitamos que Visión des encripte todas las grabaciones del pethouse lo antes posible.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Rescate._

El pensamiento lo sacó del sueño ligero que logró conciliar.

_Rescate._

Sus captores no le habían usado para solicitar uno.

_Rescate._

Eso significaba, que simplemente, no era lo que querían. Entonces, ¿qué…

" _Y ésta noche cuidaré tu espalda."_

Tony no sabía si fue esa revelación, o la agonía de una promesa fallida, lo que le arrastró de nuevo al fondo de sus pesadillas.


	11. Vacios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "(...)Estuve junto a él cuando el paladio en su reactor lo estaba matando. Era su fiesta de despedida, y quería diversión. Pero esa noche, era distinto.
> 
> — ¿Cómo lo sabes?
> 
> Encogió los hombros.
> 
> —Quizá he visto demasiadas personas intentar matarse de formas poco obvias para saberlo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé. Tarde demasiado con este capítulo. Pero quedé atascada en un post FFH y mucho Irondad, y perdí el hilo de cómo iba a ir este capítulo (eso pasa por sobrecargarme de información).
> 
> Pero ahora le di vuelta a la tuerca y creo que está en el punto donde quería llegar. Necesitaba atar el punto B con el C y éste capítulo lo era. Espero, de verdad, el próximo llegue más rápido que éste.  
> ¡Vamos al lío!

# XI

## Vacíos.

* * *

 

_8 DE ENERO, 22:15 HORAS, COMPLEJO DE STARK INDUSTRIES, NUEVA YORK._

La pantalla parpadeaba de forma intermitente. No era más que FRIDAY filtrando las llamadas reales de las falsas alarmas. El número de contacto estaba en todos los canales de televisión abierta, en los anuncios de las grandes pantallas de publicidad por las calles e incluso en las redes sociales. La cuestión era simple: si alguien sospechaba haber visto a Tony Stark o saber de su paradero, debían contactarse. La línea se saturó la primera hora. La mayoría eran falsas. FRIDAY canalizaba a Pepper sólo aquella llamada que realmente considerara aportara algo real.

Los primeros dos días fueron 5 llamadas. Luego, ninguna. Pepper observaba, inmóvil, el teléfono sobre su escritorio, lista para atender el timbre. Había visto pasar las últimas 72 horas desde su oficina, en el complejo. Coordinaba toda la maquinaría de Stark Industries para asegurarse que las acciones no cayeran en picada con la noticia de la desaparición de Tony, mientras intentaba ayudar a que las ordenes que los Vengadores necesitaban para registrar la Torre Stark se movilizaran. Una hora atrás, una segunda orden se autorizaba: la necesaria para registrar las grabaciones del pethouse, así como los registros de visitas. La mala noticia llegó en seguida: aún con Visión, no les era posible desencriptar las grabaciones. Al parecer, simplemente no existían. Eran borradas de los servidores cada 24 horas, lo cual les comenzaba a dejar sin alternativas. Un callejón sin salida. El Dr. Banner, por su parte, seguía trabajando en el gas usado en el ataque al teatro, sin mucho éxito. La composición era similar a la de cualquier gas tóxico usado en guerrillas. Ninguna firma química que apuntara algo nuevo. El FBI y la CIA no lograban avance alguno. Sólo un puñado de detenciones que no terminaban de conectarse con el secuestro.

Ni siquiera una solicitud de rescate.

Pepper comenzaba a perder la paciencia. La última vez que le secuestraron, la petición de rescate llegó en menos de 24 horas. Aún le dolía recordar la imagen de un Tony mal herido. Pero estaba vivo. Tenían posibilidades. Esta vez era distinto.

— Traje la cena—anunció Miller, cruzando la puerta de la oficina. Pepper le dedicó una sonrisa cansada —Y mousse de vainilla, sin fresas —aclaró, levantando la bolsa que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

— No debiste molestarte —agradeció ella, pensando en lo reconfortante que era tener a alguien que se preocupara por sus necesidades.

— ¿Has tenido suerte? —indagó él, mientras depositaba las bolsas en la mesa de juntas de la oficina de la CEO.

Ella negó, suspirando.

— Visión descubrió que todas las grabaciones del penthouse están programadas para borrarse en un lapso de 24 horas, otra puerta cerrada. —Musitó, derrotada. Sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos. Su cuerpo se quejaba de las largas jornadas de trabajo extendidas los últimos días. Ser la CEO de Stark Industries era como correr un maratón todo el tiempo. Los 365 días del año. Entregar cuerpo y mente, despedirse de su vida social y sacrificar varias reuniones familiares. Pepper lo sabía, su trabajo era su vida. Sumar a eso, ir atrás del dueño mayoritario de la compañía apagando sus incendios mediáticos y control de daños cada vez que salía a jugar con los Vengadores.

Pepper aprendió a soportar toda esa presión sobre sus hombros.

El trabajo y su vida personal con Tony. Era como caminar sobre la cuerda floja mientras balanceaba dos pesos. Y todo ello, sin perder el porte y autocontrol. Ella había soportado Afganistán, su primera gran prueba. Y ella que pensaba que sacar a sus amantes por la mañana era incómodo. Luego, logró mantenerse junto al millonario después de Vanko, y toda la locura de un agonizante Stark. Vio a Tony ser tragado por un agujero de gusano sobre la ciudad, y el estrés post traumático que vino después. Incluso superó ser modificada con el Extremis. Después Ultrón y todos los daños colaterales que dejaba a su paso y que Tony insistía en reparar. Su historial parecía no querer terminar allí. Pero no podía culpar a Tony de esto. No era capaz de estar enfadada con él. Porque Tony Stark podría ser muchas cosas, podría ser un idiota, emocionalmente inestable y con una lista de defectos enorme, pero no era capaz de dañar a las personas de forma voluntaria y consciente.

No era ese tipo de persona.

— Oh, Pep… lo lamento —soltó con suavidad Miller.

— Dylan, tú no…sólo…gracias por estar aquí —concluyó —No deberías tener que pasar por todo esto.

— Pep…

— Creí que estaba acostumbrada, todos estos años junto a Tony pero nunca esperas…

 _Nunca esperas que las pesadillas se repitan,_ pensó.

— Pep, hey, está bien —resolvió él —Siempre has hecho todo lo que está en tus manos e incluso más.

Ella no coincidió con él. No ahora, no cuando sentía que estaba atada a ese escritorio sin poder salir a hacer algo. Ella no era Natasha o Steve, no era Rodhey. Sólo era la CEO y ex pareja de Tony. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no estar ahí. Por dejarle sólo a él y su jodida tendencia autodestructiva. Pero debía recordarse ser un poco egoísta y ver por su felicidad. Sabía perfectamente que las cosas ya no funcionaban para ella. Tony podía seguir alimentándose de su cariño y atenciones, pero no era lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar a cambio. Y eso minó su relación. Debía recordarse que el amor propio la movió a alejarse de allí. Que sobrevivió a ese tornado. Que debía agradecer al hombre que tenía frente a ella, que ahora le cuidaba y recordaba que era alérgica a las fresas. Al hombre que canceló su agenda para no dejarla sola los últimos tres días.

A alguien que estaba dispuesto a ceder un trozo de su vida por estar en la de alguien más. Algo que nunca podría tener con Tony.

—Lo único que puedo hacer es no alejarme de ese teléfono, como lo hice de Tony —Resumió con dureza.

Dylan negó levemente.

— ¿Podemos recordar ahora que eres la increíble CEO de Stark Industries? —Inquirió él, con una sonrisa tímida —Has hecho cosas increíbles desde que te sentaste en ese escritorio. Una empresa armamentista que dejó de fabricar armas, y sobrevivió al proceso. Si alguien me lo contara, pensaría que es un chiste. Pero tú lo lograste.

Pepper sintió como las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron un poco, como una pequeña sonrisa queriendo salir. Pero no ahora, no con la presión en el pecho que llevaba desde que se llevaron a Tony.

—Tony es… —hizo una pausa, como buscando la forma de resumirlo, cómo un niño pequeño cuando describe a su héroe— …él siempre será una leyenda. Pero tuvo la suerte de encontrar a la mujer perfecta para seguir construyendo su imperio. Pero es humano, al final del día. Al igual que tú, al igual que yo. De una forma muchísimo más genial que yo claro.

—Oh dios no…

—Yo sólo tuve una idea brillante para unas cuantas transacciones —recordó él —Pero él está cambiando al mundo. No es la primera vez que intentarán frenarlo, y ésta no será la primera vez que se dé por vencido. Sobrevivió a Afganistán. Sobrevivirá a esto. Lo arreglaremos Pep.

—De verdad quiero creer que será así —confesó, con su voz temblando un poco más de lo que le gustaría.

—Y sí él no lo hace, esos amigos suyos superhéroes lo harán —le recordó Dylan, tocando la punta de la nariz de Pepper cariñosamente —ahora, ¿puedes acompañarme a cenar?

Ella giró de vuelta al teléfono, donde Friday filtraba llamadas.

—Cariño, necesitas un descanso —concluyó, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

—No sé si sea un buen momento…

—Tony odiaría que dejaras de hacerlo —murmuró él— Cuidarte, me refiero.

Ella no podía saber aquello. Pero tenía la certeza que siempre, procuraría su felicidad. Aunque no fuese junto a él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_9 DE ENERO, 02:23 HORAS, COMPLEJO DE STARK INDUSTRIES, NUEVA YORK._

—Steve.

Se frotó los ojos, como si con ello se llevara el cansancio.

—Steve, necesitas descansar.

El giró hacia la entrada de la sala de juntas. La espía había regresado de su siesta, aunque su apariencia no lo reflejaba. El cansancio comenzaba a marcar surcos profundos bajo sus ojos y palidecer su rostro. Su cabello ahora estaba recogido en una coleta descuidada y podía percibir el aroma a café que aún desprendía. Al igual que él, no había parado desde la visita al pethouse de Tony.

—Estoy bien.

Bien. Tan bien como podía estar sin señal alguna de Tony. Tan jodidamente bien cómo se podía terminando en callejones sin salida _. Tan bien_  como podía estar con un hueco en el pecho que quemaba y crecía cada maldito segundo.

—Ve a dormir un poco —insistió ella, sentándose en la silla junto a él.

Steve se forzó a dibujarse una sonrisa, agradeciendo su preocupación. Aunque lo que hizo era más bien parecido a una mueca amarga.

—No creo hacerlo,  _no así_  —explicó, señalando la tableta que sostenía en la mano. Repasó hasta el hartazgo la grabación del teatro, viendo a Tony luchar inútilmente contra sus captores. Contra hombres más fuertes que él. Más preparados que él.  _Más sanos que él_. Y su estómago ardía de rabia porque era una pelea injusta. Porque él  _debió_  estar allí.

Él lo  _prometió_.

—Tengo algunos somníferos… —sugirió ella.

—Oh no, no los usaré de nuevo —se lamentó, recordando el efecto que tuvieron sobre Stark.

Natasha asintió, triste. Estaba seguro que no era la primera persona en el complejo en rechazarlos. Bruce no había parado de analizar el gas usado en el teatro, junto a Wanda y Visión. Después de salir de la Torre Stark, perdieron la pista de Rhodes, pero, por los informes que seguían llegando al complejo, sabían que estaba demasiado ocupado para siquiera tomar un bocado. El complejo, que alguna vez llegó a considerar un hogar, con una verdadera familia, se sentía lúgubre. Todos caminaban de un lado a otro con la vista clavada en una tableta o un móvil. Todo estaba tan roto, desmoronándose. Cómo si toda la felicidad les hubiese sido arrebatada de golpe.

Aunque para Steve, eso había comenzado desde la renuncia de Tony.

Luchó inútilmente por reunir a todos, por darles un motivo para no decaer. Seguían siendo un equipo, una familia. Una que se reunía los jueves para ver las rídiculas comedias que le gustaban a Sam. Los que peleaban por las últimas rebanadas de pizza de la caja hasta que Bruce les amenazaba con Hulk si no se detenían. Los que cocinaban galletas en las noches frías de invierno, sólo porque a Wanda le gustaba que la cocina oliera a vainilla y canela. Esos que le robaban su omelette por las mañanas a Clint. O que peleaban por los lugares más cómodos de la sala. Los que hacían enfadar a Tony volcando el filtro de la cafetera en el triturador. Era una familia, nada común y severamente imperfecta, pero lo eran. Y habían tomado a uno de sus integrantes. Uno que se alejó, uno que se destruía a sí mismo en la soledad de su exilio. Un golpe que no esperaban ahora ni nunca.

Porque luego de descubrir el informe médico de Tony, todos sentían que fallaron. Le habían fallado a uno de ellos. Fallaron como familia a su anfitrión. A aquel que se preocupó en traer todas las especias raras que le gustaban a Wanda para que se sintiera en casa. Al que le construyó nidos en las alturas en cada rincón del complejo para cuando Clint quería huir y despejarse. Al que le dio a Natasha una habitación compartida con Clint, porque sabía que era la única forma que dormiría sin que sus pesadillas recurrentes volvieran. Al hombre que le consiguió una consola de acetatos, sólo porque Steve no podía lograr dominar su estéreo actual y extrañaba los de su época.

Le fallaron. Y una parte de sí mismo tenía miedo,  _terror_  de no volver a tener la oportunidad de remediar su falta. Era la misma parte que le gritaba que no podía parar, no ahora, no con Tony en quién sabe dónde. No, no podía comer, dormir ni descansar un solo segundo, sin saber si el genio estaba bien.

—No te hagas esto —le suplicó Natasha, viendo a través de su expresión.

—No debí dejar que se alejara Nat —musitó, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano. Sonaba un poco menos roto de lo que en verdad se sentía.

—Steve, no.

—Él…—dudó un momento. No podía si quiera pronunciar su nombre. Si lo decía temía partirse en dos.

— ¿Steve?

Tragó saliva, tomando una bocanada de aire.

—Él no dormía —admitió, con un hilo de voz — tenía pesadillas todo el tiempo…

—Bruce te lo contó, ¿no es así?

Steve negó lentamente.

—Yo lo vi Nat —aclaró, conectando su mirada con la espía— los meses en la Torre, con él, pude verlo yo mismo. Un día, al regresar de una misión, lo encontré en el laboratorio. En el suelo, dormido. Hablaba algunas cosas, se removía como si algo lo atormentara. El despertó alterado, no podía reconocerme.

— ¿Te dijo que sucedía?

—No, ya lo conoces. Llamé a los médicos pero él canceló la orden —musitó, derrotado —el resto de la noche pretendió que nada había pasado. Luego discutimos y…

— Sí, sé cómo termina la historia —lo interrumpió ella, evitando recordar esa noche.

—Yo…—Steve sintió como su garganta se cerró. Quizá porque si lo decía en voz alta sería real. Como una prevención inútil de disminuir el daño.

—Steve —recriminó Natasha –Stark suele ser muy terco, era imposible que tú lograras averiguar que pasaba por su mente sin su ayuda.

—Si tan sólo me hubiese quedado. Si lo hubiese convencido de regresar en lugar de ser un dolor de cabeza para él.

—Eres el líder y lamentablemente también eres quien debe corregir de vez en cuando —consoló Romanoff— Stark no podía hacer lo que quería ni como lo quería todo el tiempo.

—Le dije que si quería matarse, lo hiciera —admitió— Que a nadie le importaba, ¿recuerdas?

Natasha no respondió a aquello. Recordaba  _esa_  tarde, después de la misión en Tennessee. Recordaba, también, como Stark había logrado sacar de sus casillas al Capitán luego de poner en riesgo toda una misión por no acatar sus órdenes. Clint y Wanda estuvieron a punto de morir por su desacato. Tony también se habría llevado su parte del daño al rescatarlos. Su cabeza aun sangraba de forma abundante cuando Steve irrumpió la sala de control de la torre. Natasha nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Discutieron –como pasaba frecuentemente entre ellos- pero esa ocasión las cosas fueron demasiado lejos. Por regla general, Steve siempre terminaba cediendo o convenciendo a Stark de su error, haciendo las paces al finalizar las discusiones. Clint se divertía diciendo que solo les faltaban las argollas y su acta de matrimonio. Pero aquella ocasión fue diferente. Steve no midió sus palabras. Todos notaron lo mucho que hirió el ego del millonario con sus reprimendas.

" _Si sólo peleas para ti, no tienes lugar entre nosotros"_

" _Si quieres matarte, hazlo. A nadie le interesa. Pero no arrastres a ninguno de nosotros contigo."_

" _Sólo causas más problemas de los que solucionas Stark."_

" _No eres un héroe"_

Natasha recordaba todas y cada una de las sentencias del Capitán. Bruce tuvo que intervenir para que todo aquello se detuviera. Todos concluyeron, aquella tarde, que Steve se había pasado de la raya con Stark. Aunque luego, confiaron en que su enorme ego soportaría bien aquellas acusaciones.

Pero no fue así.

Stark se retiró sin contra atacar, con el semblante cargado de impotencia. Lo siguiente que supieron del genio es que envió su carta de renuncia, alegando que necesitaba un descanso y tiempo para dedicarle a su compañía. Fue un golpe duro para el equipo, pero todos crearon sus propias teorías. Creyeron que era por Potts, y no por Steve, que el genio había decidido abdicar. Ahora sabían que las cosas fueron más allá.

—Lo abandonamos Nat —Steve conectó su mirada con la de ella, con sus ojos cargados de culpabilidad.

Natasha clavó su vista en la mesa.

—No, no lo hicimos Steve —dijo, con la voz apagada.

Giró hacia ella. Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero sus ojos parecían vacíos, clavados en la mesa.

—Lo busqué —confesó, sin mirarle —en dos ocasiones, el año pasado.

— ¿Nat?

—Lo sé… debí, debí decirlo  _antes_ , creí que era solo Stark siendo Stark —se lamentó, ahora volviendo su mirada hacia el plafón, cómo si estuviese dando una confesión — La primera vez pensé que estaba de viaje. Pepper me dijo que tenía algunas semanas sin saber de él, y que quizá estaría viajando. Consideré que era lógico, ambos querían tomar su espacio después de su rompimiento. Decidí dejarlo para después. Así que la segunda vez que volví no esperé encontrar  _ese_  rechazo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Ella soltó una risilla triste, que era más como un gemido incómodo, removiéndose en su silla.

—Me dejó pasar hasta él. Y estaba allí, con su cabeza metida en su cava. Estaba realmente ebrio —explicó— Pero no era por diversión, ¿sabes? Estuve junto a él cuando el paladio en su reactor lo estaba matando. Era su fiesta de despedida, y quería diversión. Pero esa noche, era distinto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Encogió los hombros —Quizá he visto demasiadas personas intentar matarse de formas poco obvias para saberlo.

Steve comprendió esa mirada triste en ella, cómo si se encontrara a varios años luz de allí. Era Natasha y había mucho sufrimiento en su historial. No importaba la forma, sabía que su pasado era algo doloroso aún ahora.

—Así que, si Stark estaba intentándolo de forma consciente, no lo sé, pero sé con certeza que lo intentaba —continuó lentamente, como si cada palabra pudiese detonar una bomba. Quizá sus palabras realmente lo harían: —Eso incluye alejar a las personas que pueden ayudarte. Y es un poco tonto porque, sabes que estando solo lograrás tu objetivo con más facilidad pero al mismo tiempo es… _es como gritar_ …. gritarles a todos que todo se está yendo al carajo y no puedes más. Es cómo gritar por ayuda mientras atas la soga a tu cuello. Así que pensé…yo  _sólo pensé_ …que si Stark  _realmente_  quería hacerlo, si de verdad quería hacerlo, era demasiado listo para encontrar una forma efectiva e infalible.

Algo en la forma en que Natasha lo contaba, le decía que ese demonio estaba allí desde antes. En la forma inexcusable de descuidarse. O en la manera que parecía estar cayendo en un torbellino que lo acercaban más a la peor versión de sí mismo, incluso antes de Afganistán. Cuando sus fotografías desnudo superaban a las que aparecía vestido. Cuando su vida era placer y excesos. Ese Tony Stark que sólo conoció en revistas viejas y videos escandalosos de internet. Pensar en ello le provocaba naúseas.

—No lo entiendo —musitó, dejando caer sus manos sobre la mesa, derrotado, luego de un largo silencio entre ambos.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Por qué…por qué haría algo así?

Natasha le devolvió una mirada maternal y compasiva, cómo si todo estuviera allí, claro.

—Debes tener  _esa_  charla con Sam —le resolvió ella, palmeando cariñosamente su mano—No ahora, necesitas descansar.

Steve asintió, suspirando.

— ¿Aún está en pie lo del somnífero?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el sudor frío cubría su rostro. Las gotas deslizándose sobre sus párpados bloquearon su visión. Temblaba, como una solicitud errática de su cuerpo por la más miserable e insulsa gota de alcohol. Sólo necesitaba un trago. Dios, sólo una onza le bastaría.

O una píldora.

Si la privación de su libertad le parecía un problema hace unas horas –o días, realmente no lo sabía- los gestos amargos de su cuerpo por la abstinencia lo hacían lucir a Afganistán como un juego de niños. Abrió su boca, no supo si para gritar, amenazar o simplemente para ayudar a su entumecida mandíbula, y la resequedad en ella le recordó que su cuerpo, además, funcionaba con agua. El pensamiento fue tan ridículo que quiso reír.

" _Arriba"._

Chillando por los altavoces, la voz electrónica volvió a ordenarle. Era tan irrisorio, siendo que dudaba siquiera poder mantener sus párpados abiertos en ese momento. La conciencia era tan ligera y borrosa. Y luego estaba el dolor en sus pulmones y la sensación inherente que algo estaba pasando por debajo de su análisis escrupuloso de la situación. Era un idiota sí, porque todo lo que llevaba la última noche que recordaba, era su guantelete retráctil en su pulsera. Porque era el jodido Ironman y ahora no podía mover su trasero porque la abstinencia y malditos hábitos autodestructivos le tenían más débil que un niño de cinco años. Removió en el fondo de su memoria los consejos que aquel viejo detective, Stuart, que Howard contrató para él, le inculcó en caso de secuestro. Eran tan anticuados que con la tecnología que  _sabía_  le rodeaba, no lo lograría. Si siquiera pudiera mantener un pensamiento fijo en su mente por más de 5 minutos.

" _Arriba"._

Repitió la voz, provocándole una débil risilla amarga.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Entonces el golpe vino desde la base de su cuello, rompiendo en una línea de fuego a través de su espalda. Su cuerpo convulsionó ante el dolor. Abrió sus ojos tan rápido que la luz quemó sus pupilas. Absorbió una bocanada de aire que ahora era dolorosa. Sus pulmones se sentían como si respirara a través de púas ardientes. Y sintió, por un segundo, cómo si todo su cuerpo pudiese ser escaneado por Friday, cada golpe recibido en las últimas horas. Días. No lo sabe. Se tomó un par de minutos para recuperar su respiración forzada a través del dolor. La habitación seguía impecable, a excepción de las manchas de sangre seca en el suelo que adivinó, era suya.

" _Arriba"_

Repitió por tercera vez la voz, y entonces lo detectó. Un pillido por lo bajo que comenzaba a sonar cada vez más rápido, como un desfibrilador cargándose antes del siguiente golpe. Con la adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo, se incorporó, con sus piernas temblando por sostener su peso. Su visión se nubló en los bordes y su equilibrio flotaba. El pillido paró.

Entonces suspiró. Dos segundos de calma antes que la puerta de abriera y un par de figuras encubiertas lo tomaran y arrastraran a través de un túnel oscuro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El sol aún no salía cuando despertó. Tomó el somnífero más fuerte que Natasha pudo proporcionarle, pero su metabolismo lo quemó con rapidez. Juraría que escuchó sus huesos crujir cuando giro hacia al reloj de su mesita de noche. Solo eran apenas poco más de tres horas desde que se fue a la cama. Afortunadamente, también, gracias a su metabolismo, no necesitaba descansar demasiado para recuperarse. La opresión en el pecho regresó tan pronto su mente cargó la información de las últimas 48 horas. Y volvió a sentirse cansado,  _tan cansado_  y desesperado de nuevo. Era un súper soldado, sí, pero cargar con la impotencia y desesperación parecían drenarle la energía hasta la médula. Necesitaba paz y unas cuantas comidas extra. Su estómago dolía y entonces ahora, en reposo, recordó que había pasado bastante tiempo de su última comida.

— ¿Noticias Friday? —preguntó apenas se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

Hubo una pausa dolorosa antes de recibir la respuesta de la IA.

— _Me temo que ninguna por el momento, Capitán._

—Mantenme actualizado —ordenó, suspirando.

— _Entendido Capitán._

Se incorporó para dirigirse con pesadez a la ducha.

Allá fuera, la tormenta invernal comenzaba a ceder, dejando a la ciudad helada y aún paralizada con la desaparición del millonario. Pese a los esfuerzos del gobierno por mantener a raya la información que se difundía del caso, era imposible no contener a los comentaristas de finanzas que apuntaban con avidez la caída de SI en la bolsa y de cómo Potts luchaba por amortizarla. O a los programas de espectáculos y chismes que sólo sugerían su desaparición como una fachada para ocultar una grave enfermedad e incluso, los más escandalosos, su muerte. Y entre todos, aún había una pequeña fracción de ciudadanos que habían tomado una sección de Central Park para convertirlo en el corazón de un tributo al héroe desaparecido. Steve los había visto encender veladoras y cantarle al millonario, reunidos ante fotografías suyas, dibujos de niños y artículos alusivos al héroe, en medio del crudo invierno neoyorkino.

Y el corazón de Steve se encogía por ello.

Contuvo un suspiro antes de dejar que el agua tibia cayera sobre él. Sus músculos agotados agradecieron el gesto. Por un segundo podía imaginar que todo estaba bien. Que era una mañana como cualquier otra. Que bajaría al comedor y ahí estaría Tony chistando sobre el filtro del café mientras preparaba sus waffles libres de gluten. Un asomo de sonrisa casi se formó en su boca cuando recordó la expresión del genio cuando Steve le preguntó que era el gluten y porque era tan malo.

" _Espabila Rogers" le regresó, ofendido "siglo XXI"._

 _Siglo XXI,_  pensó. Nunca imaginó vivir en él.

Así como nunca imaginó volver a perder a otro amigo.

Y allí estaban, los ojos castaños de Bucky congelados de puro terror mientras caía del tren, clavados en el fondo de su mente. El hueco en su pecho, la impotencia partiéndole en dos. Su cuerpo aferrado al vagón, y el frío quemándole las mejillas. El golpe de su cuerpo estrellándose en el suelo. Luego abrió los ojos, para darse cuenta de que el golpe era en realidad, su puño abollando la pared de la ducha. Suspiró. Era el menor de sus problemas ahora.

Cerró las llaves y salió para vestirse tan pronto como se lo permitió. El complejo aún estaba sumido en un incómodo silencio. Todo el camino de su habitación hasta el comedor común fue iluminado apenas con la iluminación de cortesía programada para el horario nocturno. Aun así, el conjunto de habitaciones vecinas se encontraban vacías y oscuras, algo que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ver. Siempre esperaría escuchar el suave murmullo proveniente de la habitación de Wanda o los ronquidos puntuales desde la de Clint. La habitación de Tony, sin duda, seguía como siempre. Oscura y vacía.

Steve se detuvo frente a su puerta. Con tantos meses deshabitada, era prácticamente solo una recámara más de visitas. Se cuestionó por un minuto si todo aquello tenía sentido. Durante los últimos seis meses era sólo una puerta más, pero ahora mismo, algo le llamaba a entrar. Quizá su cerebro resolvía, agotado, que si buscaba a Tony Stark le encontraría en su habitación, como la respuesta más práctica a la ecuación. Cómo una salida rápida. O una válvula de alivio. Tomó el pomo con suavidad. Le sorprendió que le permitiera el acceso. Cada habitación estaba codificada para su húesped, y la de Stark no sería la excepción. El hueco en su pecho pareció agrandarse un poco más: en algún punto de su relación, Tony aún confiaba en él. La iluminación de cortesía se activó, revelando el interior vacío. Cada compartimiento estaba diseñado de forma similar y uniforme en cuanto a materiales y acabados, pero Tony había puesto especial empeño en detallar cada una para los distintos vengadores. La suya tenía un par de lámparas de pedestal que le recordaban a la casa de sus padres, en Brooklyn. En millonario, en cambio, tenía unos cuantos muebles de diseño contemporáneo que lucían –y con seguridad podría afirmar que también eran- costosos. No había adornos, ni fotografías familiares. En realidad no había nada que revelara un poco de su huésped. Más que un cobertor elegante y seguramente un armario lleno de trajes a medida.

Steve detectó el aroma a canela y caoba del perfume de Tony impregnado aún el espacio.

Se adentró un poco más, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por inmiscuirse en el espacio privado del millonario, pero impulsado por una fascinación que nunca había tenido antes. Ahora podía apreciar, que su habitación tenía cortinas más gruesas que las del resto. Cuando la puerta se cerró con un suave clic tras su espalda, también detectó lo acústicamente aislada que era. El genio era terriblemente quisquilloso con el ruido, pero sabía que lo era por las terribles migrañas que lo llevaban a desaparecer hasta días enteros. Deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre la superficie perfectamente alisada del cobertor de su cama. Eran increíblemente suaves y con un aroma a sándalo que luego recordó, envolvía al Tony que buscaba torpemente su café durante las mañanas que sabía, había usado su habitación. Eran los buenos tiempos, cuando aún no estaba de vuelta su obsesión por trabajar día y noche. Cuando sus pesadillas no estaban allí.

Debió saberlo, claro.

Sus pies se dirigieron a la mesita de noche del genio. Se detuvo justo antes de que el impulso de sentarse sobre su cama lo obligara a hacerlo. Observó con interés las gafas sobre la mesa. Tony las usaba todo el tiempo, luego de tener una mala noche. Eso era, todos los días durante los últimos meses de su estancia en el complejo. Steve también sabía que estaban equipadas con algún tipo de tecnología adicional enlazada con Friday.

Entonces, sin pensarlo demasiado, lo hizo.

Su visión se bañó en un barrido azulado a través de la lentilla tintada, antes de que su visión fuera bloqueada en una fracción de segundo por un parpadeo, antes que una serie de hologramas flotantes se desplegaran en su campo visual.

"Lectura de iris autorizada" pronunció suavemente la voz de FRIDAY a través de su auricular inalámbrico. Los hologramas se agruparon en una barra lateral de funciones y cada rincón de la vacía habitación tenía pequeñas etiquetas de leyenda. "Bienvenido Capitán"

— Fri…¿Friday? ¿Qué es…

—  _Es un sistema de seguridad táctico de realidad aumentada, Capitán._

Steve arqueó sus cejas, como siempre lo hacía cuando recibía una explicación intrincada de tecnología.

—  _Un prototipo del Señor Stark de defensa y detección de amenazas que interconecta y cruza información de lecturas satelitales, servidores del Pentágono, FBI, Interpol, SHIELD, Stark Industries y otras 300 agencias de seguridad internacionales, así como las lecturas de actividad de la NASA, conexión a todos los servicios de emergencia y servicio a domicilio de Burguer King._

— ¿Qué?

—  _Aún está en construcción, Capitán. El Señor Stark pensó que sería prudente delegar un acceso opcional a un par de usuarios más en caso de su deceso._

Steve detectó exactamente cómo cada mililitro de su sangre cayó hasta sus pies. Realmente, ¿lo hizo? Tony tenía meses pensando en su propia muerte. Pensaba en ello, quizá, aún en medio de los desayunos colectivos dominicales, donde todos estaban demasiado exhaustos para hablar. Pensaba en su muerte también durante las noches de ocio con Sam o mientras probaba las galletas de Wanda. Pensaba en ello mientras bromeaba con Clint.

Él realmente lo pensaba.

—  _¿Capitán? Su SI-Watch* me indica una caída considerable en su presión sanguínea._

— Yo…

—  _¿Gusta llamar al equipo médico?_

Steve se recordó a sí mismo volver a respirar, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

— No, yo…¿hay algo más que To-Stark planificó en caso de…ausencia? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. La mitad dentro de sí quería salir de allí sin escuchar la respuesta. La otra, aguardaba por algo.

 _Esperanza_ , pensó.

Una serie de comandos se desplegaron frente a él. Eran como decenas de retratos pequeños que representaban ubicaciones y personas. Unos cuantos estaban completamente sombreados: un bloqueo de lo que pensó, eran protocolos a los que él no debía tener acceso.

—  _El protocolo No-Tony-No-Paradise se compone de una serie de comandos a ejecutar a partir de la confirmación legal del deceso del Sr. Stark, el cual aún no ha sido confirmado mediante un acta de defunción o restos mortales que comprueben la veracidad del suceso. Mientras tanto, sólo puede ver una previsualización de los principales benefactores de su testamento, así como las bóvedas de seguridad designadas para uso exclusivamente personal._

Steve masajeó sus sienes, intentando relajarse ante el flujo de información. No necesitaba ahora pensar en una declaración oficial de su muerte.

— Friday, yo…

Hizo una pausa. La IA esperó tranquilamente en un silencio reconfortante a la espera de más órdenes. Steve aprovechó la oportunidad para pasear su vista por la habitación vacía. Entonces, lo vio. Casi imperceptible, como una esfera de aluminio pulido flotando desde la esquina a su izquierda. El  _ojo de Friday_. Escuchó a Tony llamarlo así cuando Steve le preguntó por uno similar en su taller, en la Torre. Tony se limitó a darle una explicación que concluyó con un "es el maldito ojo de Friday" cuando Steve le dio esa mirada desentendida a su explicación altamente tecnológica. Y entonces hizo clic más rápido que un parpadeo.

— ¿Friday?

—  _Sí, Capitán._

— Puedo yo desde éste…sistema de seguridad de Stark, tener acceso a todas las cámaras de vigilancia del complejo, ¿cierto?

—  _Efectivamente, Capitán._

— Eso incluye también, ¿el complejo de Stark Industries?

—  _Exacto. El sistema de seguridad compila la información de todas las locaciones propiedad del Sr. Stark, así como las cámaras de seguridad del gobierno y de cualquier sitio en el planeta que esté monitoreado con un sistema de vigilancia digital e interconectado a la red._

Steve tragó, nervioso. Era demasiado poder en un solo par de manos. Se consoló con la idea, de que aquellas manos eran las de Tony y no las de algún funcionario de gobierno de ética cuestionable. Incluso sólo con su acceso ilimitado a todas las cámaras de seguridad disponibles, y excluyendo su acceso a las bases de datos codificadas de las agencias de seguridad nacionales e internacionales, el poder de dicho sistema era bestial. Si caía en las manos equivocadas, podía destruir la frágil paz mundial. Entonces entendió, porque su uso estaba codificado para un puñado de personas que podía contarse con una sola mano.

— Eso incluye la Torre Stark, ¿correcto?

Los dos segundos entre su pregunta y la respuesta de la IA parecieron eternos.

—  _Correcto Capitán._

Steve tomó una bocanada de aire cuando sintió su corazón lanzarse disparado dentro de su pecho. Su boca se sentía pastosa cuando vocalizó su siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Podría acceder a las grabaciones del Pethouse de la Torre Stark?

Hay una pausa, y cree que puede detectar la duda de la IA en el aire. Inmediatamente después, se pregunta si es que una IA puede dudar.

—  _El protocolo de acceso remoto digital es exclusivamente para las últimas 24 horas._

El estómago de Steve vuelve a caer pesado. No era algo que Vision no supiera.

—  _El archivo muerto de las grabaciones es de acceso análogo._

Steve gira a la esfera que cuelga, inmóvil, desde la esquina de la habitación, como si pudiera leer a través de ella.

— Creí que eran eliminadas…

—  _La memoria digital de respaldo de las cámaras de seguridad del pethouse son eliminadas luego de ser transferidas de incógnito a un respaldo análogo. El Sr. Stark determinó dicho formato puesto que, al ser tecnología obsoleta, era prácticamente incorruptible e inmune a su robo de forma remota._

— ¿Puedo visualizarlas ahora mismo? —preguntó ansioso, Steve, incorporándose hacia la esfera, como si fuese su intercomunicador.

—  _Es imposible acceder a ellos de forma digital. La única manera de acceder a ellos es ir a su ubicación de resguardo física y reproducirlos desde allí._

Stark. Una sonrisa surgió fugazmente en su boca. Era Stark, siendo Stark. Y odiaba que fuera un maldito genio con un trasero arrogante, pero finalmente era un genio y siempre encontraría la forma de ayudar. Incluso estando ausente.

— Envía las coordenadas de la ubicación física del archivo de las grabaciones al quinjet y llama a agente Romanoff para que se prepare para despegar en 10 minutos.

—  _Entendido Capitán._

Haciendo una breve súplica silenciosa a un ser invisible a sus ojos, el soldado abandonó la habitación de Tony.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

— Entonces, Sr. Stark…

La voz hizo eco en la amplia estancia. Sólo un par de ventanas en los laterales de la habitación revelaban jardines íntimos interiores que no decían más del paisaje, o de su tentativa ubicación. Sabía que seguía suficientemente al norte para ver la nieve caer. Y aún dentro del país, deseó. Habiendo realizado todo su camino hasta ese punto en total inconciencia, Tony no podía asegurar a ciencia cierta que medios usaron para llevarlo hasta ahí, lo cual complicaba su orientación.

Forzó con muy poca insistencia su cuello hacía la voz que resonó tras él. Los grilletes en su cuello y extremidades lo forzaban a mantener su posición en la silla que ocupaba. Ahora entendía un poco aquello que portaba: una versión moderna de esposas que respondían a una fuerza de atracción –magnetismo, quizá- que se activaba y desactivaba en muros, pisos e inclusive muebles. Aún aquella silla que al verla, pensó, era una intachable pieza de diseño contemporáneo finlandés, parecía interactuar con sus grilletes. Dedujo así, que todo aquello no era una simple estancia pulcra y sofisticada, como cada rincón delicadamente diseñado mostraba: una chimenea central flotante, un par de sillones Barcelona blancos y una alfombra blanca inmaculada, todos perfectamente alineados a las dimensiones del piso reluciente bajo ellos y los muros impecablemente blancos. Si no estuviera esposado ahora mismo, con unos ventanales más y un poco menos de invierno fuera, Tony juraría estar sentado en medio del Pabellón de Van Der Rohe.

Sin embargo, su función era más macabra que una exposición de arquitectura de finales de los 20's del siglo pasado. Parecía estar pensado para trabajar en función a los grilletes que ahora portaba. Si la ducha de antes no hubiese sido con él desnudo contra un muro descascarado por el tiempo y un chorro a presión de agua fría golpeando sus costillas, podría, quizá realmente podría ser éste, su secuestro más surrealista. No esperaba el traje blanco a dos piezas con el que sustituyeron sus prendas y que, sorprendentemente, se ajustaba tan bien a él. Algo que, con todo el peso que había perdido los últimos meses, ni siquiera su basto armario lograba. Tampoco a aquellas figuras sin rostro que le prepararon ceremonialmente arreglando su barba y cabello con tanta mesura. Ni la esencia perfumada que ahora lo mareaba y volvía borrosos los bordes de su visión cada vez que luchaba por concentrarse.

Porque algo pasaba con su mente que no parecía ir como debería.

Su cuerpo magullado y el cansancio eran sensaciones aturdidas tras un velo de una extraña inhibición de sus sentidos. Incluso el hambre o su _ridícula_  necesidad por un trago, parecían quedarse muy atrás en su mente. Su frente aún se sentía húmeda y su cuerpo débil, pero el aroma de ese perfume parecía llenar su cabeza de algodón y mandar su sentido analítico lejos.

Muy lejos.

Entonces, no notó que todos los sujetos con los que interactuó llevaban largas sotanas y máscaras indescifrables. Tampoco interpretó como algo alarmante la bien dispuesta mesa llena de alimentos frente a él.

Y definitivamente no le alarmó cómo su entrenamiento ante secuestros le instruyó, que la persona que ahora se colocaba frente a él, no cubría su rostro.

— Es un placer conocerlo...


	12. Cadenas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —escupió Tony con acidez. Suena un poco más desesperado de lo que le gustaría.
> 
> El hombre sonríe, con timidez.
> 
> — Es un poco…más simple que eso —resuelve, dejando con cuidado los cubiertos al costado de su plato."

# XII

## Cadenas.

* * *

 

_9 DE ENERO, 9.43 HORAS, COMPLEJO DE STARK INDUSTRIES, NUEVA YORK._

— Eso tendría sentido —puntualizó Rhodes —pero no encontramos drogas en el pethouse.

Murdock suspiró, mientras Jones removía dentro de su bolso.

— La conexión no parece ser…

La detective silenció al moreno al arrojar una bolsa plástica de evidencia ruidosamente sobre la mesa. Aún tenía la ficha de codificación usada por la policía para archivarla. Contenía un pequeño cilindro metálico con algunas cuantas manchas de sangre seca, más parecido a un cigarrillo electrónico. Murdock apretó sus labios en una línea fina, casi como si pudiera ver lo que Jones acababa de dejar caer entre ellos. Rhodes volvió a apuntar eso en su lista negra sobre estas personas.

— Creo que no deberías tener eso.

— Y esto no debería contener tecnología Stark que aún no sale al mercado —refutó ella, chistando.

Rhodes articuló para rebatir, pero ella continuó.

—Y ya descarté a los empleados del área de investigación de Stark Industries —resolvió fácilmente antes de beber de a su café. Rhodes de verdad quería creer que era café y no había nada extraño en el ligero hedor a alcohol proveniente del vaso — ésta tecnología en particular ni siquiera pinta en sus jueguitos científicos actuales.

El abogado negó con sutileza, como un padre avergonzado de la conducta de su hijo.

— Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que viene de Stark Industries para comenzar? —cuestionó el coronel.

Jones parpadeó lentamente, como si observara a un niño pequeño preguntar el color del cielo. Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa antes de sacar el pequeño cilindro de la bolsa de evidencia.

— Creo que no deberías tocar…

— Una mierda —masculló ella mientras desarmaba sin ceremonias el dispositivo. La observó hacerlo en menos de 15 segundos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía al parecer.

— Es evidencia, lo sabe —lanzó con un suspiro el abogado.

Rhodes lo observó de reojo. No entendía en absoluto la abnegación férrea del abogado por seguir cuidando la espalda de alguien a quien claramente le importaba un bledo su seguridad, auto conservación e incluso la legalidad de sus actos. Por un segundo tuvo que contener una risa amarga para sí mismo: era la misma estúpida abnegación que Rhodes profesaba por Tony. A veces el amor fraternal es una mierda.

— Aquí —espetó ella, lanzando un pequeño ganchillo que formaba parte de un minúsculo mecanismo de agujas casi microscópicas. Rhodes lo tomó entre sus dedos con miedo a romperlo. Y se sorprendió al ver un pequeño logotipo conocido para él, grabado de forma casi imposible.

— Cualquiera pudo poner la marca de Stark aquí —volvió a la carga Rhodes, devolviendo el fragmento de mecanismo.

Jones rodo los ojos.

— Supongo que fue el mismo que dejó el archivo del diseño de ese dispositivo codificado en el servidor personal de Stark al cual solo el jodido Tony Stark podría acceder—espetó con acidez ella —y el mismo que tuvo acceso a la máquina de grabado de nano-tecnología que sólo dispone Stark Industries para evitar la falsificación de sus patentes.

Jessica se echó para atrás en la silla, al parecer, disfrutando de la vista de un Coronel descolocado. El moreno lo reflexionó un segundo.

— Un servidor personal al cual solo Tony y tú podrían acceder —corrigió Rhodes —al parecer, no es infalible.

— Y capturaron mi trasero apenas entré… —resolvió ella, levantando sus palmas al aire —no hay forma que un maldito nerd acceda de forma remota sin ser notado, y si la hubiera, no pasaría ni una centésima de segundo antes que su jodida IA envíe su ubicación, número de seguridad social y signo zodiacal a todos los policías a 50 kilómetros a la redonda. Ya lo intenté.

— Tiraste una puerta de seguridad—agregó Murdock a su lado.

— Estaba atascada —bufó ella antes de darle un largo trago a su café.

— Tan sutil —masculló con una pequeña risa amarga el abogado.

Rhodes los señaló de manera alternada.

— No los entiendo —dijo más para sí mismo que para los visitantes —Y aún no nos has explicado como derrumbaste esa puerta. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que todo esto es cierto?

Jessica rodó los ojos, mientras cruzaba los pies sobre la mesa.

— Tienes el maldito expediente, evidencia y un cuerpo frío en la morgue —resumió —Y un multimillonario secuestrado por, ¿quién?

— Tony tiene muchos enemigos y Ironman muchos más —resumió Rhodes —Y tú antecedentes.

— ¿Entonces porque borraba sus propias grabaciones de seguridad? —cuestionó Jessica entrecerrando los ojos sobre el Coronel e ignorando sus acusaciones.

El moreno suspiró, derrotado. Cuando habló por primera vez con la detective, él realmente quiso creer que todo lo que ella contaba era una historia fantástica originada por los delirios del alcohol o quizá de alguna droga. Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando ella siguió aportando datos duros que sólo podría conocer el círculo más cercano a Tony. Esa mañana, de verdad buscaba un hueco frágil a su caso. Y quizá la conexión era débil, pero la huraña detective frente a él se encargó de sembrar las dudas en su mente. Luego, estaba el informe médico. Según el expediente del estado en el que encontraron a Tony durante Nochebuena sólo confirmaba su sospecha: había vuelto a las drogas. Y joder si eso le había dolido más que su secuestro. El acompaño a Tony al infierno y de vuelta para estar limpio hace años, y ahora parecía haber encontrado una forma de ir mucho más bajo esta vez.

Por lo que respecta a las drogas, parecían ser las mismas que, aparentemente, consumía el difunto novio del cliente de Jones. Las inusuales condiciones en que falleció eran terriblemente similares en las que Tony se encontraba al llegar a la bahía médica aquella noche. Evitó contarle ese detalle, claro está. Pero aún con esa conexión fuera de su conocimiento, Jones parecía tener más razones para ligar una red de tráfico de drogas de diseño bastante sofisticadas, junto a una serie de dispositivos que catalizaban sustancias legales en potentes drogas en unos segundos, con Tony. Y mientras no tenía forma de saber por dónde había estado pisando el genio en sus meses de aislamiento, no podía negar ni aceptar las teorías de Jones.

El agujero de incógnitas que lo aspiraba sólo duró unos segundos. El mensaje de Steve Rogers llegó más rápido que el resto de dudas que comenzaban a formarse en su mente:

_Tenemos las grabaciones._

. . . . . . . . .

_9 DE ENERO, 9.58 HORAS, NORTE DE NUEVA YORK._

Envolvió la pequeña USB en su mano, antes de volver a colocarla en la pequeña caja donde la transportaban. Natasha volvió su vista al asiento de copiloto, donde Steve mantenía la vista perdida en el horizonte. Su semblante lucía frío y distante. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí en ese instante. Evitó preguntar, cómo fue que dio con la ubicación del respaldo de seguridad de Stark. Steve se lo diría eventualmente en el momento adecuado o ella lo averiguaría más tarde. Gajes del oficio. Ahora mismo, su energía estaba enfocada en regresar y analizar todo el material respaldado ahora, en la USB.

Realizó las llamadas necesarias a la torre de control del complejo para aterrizar, sin movimiento alguno de Steve. Con sólo el ruido del motor y el viento rompiéndose en el trayecto, lo vigiló de reojo hasta que consideró que el silencio entre ambos comenzaba a ser demasiado molesto.

— ¿Qué crees que encontremos? —lanzó de pronto ella, reconociendo el terreno.

Steve apenas se inmutó. Alzó las cejas con un desfase de unos segundos, como si su mente tuviera que regresar de un viaje lejano y tardara aun en regresar a su cuerpo.

— ¿Sobre…?

— Las grabaciones —añadió con suavidad, girando apenas unos segundos antes de volver su vista al frente.

El silencio volvió unos segundos o minutos quizá, sospechó Natasha, hasta que Steve murmuró, apenas en el volumen necesario para ser escuchado:

— No lo sé —suspiró él —Quizá no lo quiero saber.

Natasha no hizo ningún comentario adicional posteriormente. Lo que encontraron fueron hectáreas enteras de bóvedas subterráneas que almacenaban quizá solo una parte de los bienes de Stark Industries y de Tony Stark. Todos ellos, sellados con cierres de alta seguridad, no disponibles para nadie más que los usuarios autorizados. Natasha sabía de su existencia, y, entre los informes que encontró mientras suplanto a la asistente personal de Stark, tenía una imagen aproximada del contenido del mismo: armamento que se retiró del mercado, tecnología sin patentar de los proyectos personales del genio, automóviles de lujo blindados, aviones de todo tipo y mucho más. Nunca imaginó encontrar una bóveda con contenido que podría heredar a Steve en caso de su muerte. Ni siquiera que ella tuviese alguna con su nombre. Aún le sorprendía que Stark la considerara de _esa forma_. Como si tuviesen algún tipo de parentesco.  _Una especie de familia_. Eso sonaba irrisorio aún para Natasha. Aun cuando ella misma admitía de vez en cuando, en silencio y sentada a la mesa con el resto de los Vengadores allí, que ese era su _hogar_.

Ambos evitaron entrar al otro par de bóvedas que les permitió acceso el sistema de Friday. La bóveda que contenía las grabaciones era amplia y almacenaba en VSH las copias del sistema de seguridad del genio. Correspondían solamente al último medio año, pero era suficiente para llenar estanterías enteras debido a la poca capacidad de metraje del formato.

Stark realmente se tornó paranoico.

Con la ayuda de la consola de la bóveda digitalizó todas las cintas posibles. No observó demasiado puesto que el sistema las reproducía a alta velocidad mientras las respaldaba digitalmente, pero tenía fragmentos en su mente que Steve no logró observar: secuencias rápidas del genio vaciando más botellas de las que un ser humano promedio debería tomar, algunas más con conductas extrañas como luchas contra entes invisibles o agazaparse durante horas tras los muebles. Conocía a suficientes veteranos de guerra para tener una idea bastante acertada de lo que quizá ocurría en la solitaria Torre.

— Tenemos autorización para aterrizar —musitó Steve, accionando los comandos para realizar la maniobra.

Ella asintió, realizando las maniobras necesarias para aterrizar. Los motores del quinjet se apagaron unos segundos después de que la nave aterrizara sobre la pista del complejo, desapareciendo el murmullo que llenaba el vacío entre ambos. El vacío sólo se llenó con un pequeño suspiro de Steve.

— Va a estar bien —juró Natasha en alto. Quizá un tanto para convencerse a ella misma y un poco más a Steve. Le vio asentir lentamente con la vista vacía, clavada en el panel de control. De verdad podía escuchar los pensamientos del soldado corriendo a millas por hora. Creía conocer a Steve para saber que tendría la madurez para sobrellevar la situación como lo era: un accidente, un suceso desafortunado que no es responsabilidad de nadie. Steve parecía mantener la cabeza enfocada aún en los peores escenarios y concentrarse en resolver el problema antes que en buscar culpables. Pero había  _algo_  en todo el tema de Stark que estaba descolocando a su amigo de una forma inusual. Como si estuviese perdiendo algún detalle en la ecuación. Algún elemento no tácito que en otra situación y momento hubiese detectado sin problema.

— ¿Steve… —Natasha llamó mientras observó incorporarse de su asiento al Capitán. Le vio dar un paso con determinación y un segundo tambaleante antes de resbalar hasta el suelo. Ella lo alcanzó de inmediato, apenas a un par de pasos desde su lugar. Steve gruñó con frustración mientras intentaba equilibrarse para incorporarse en vano, volviendo al suelo.

— Hey, Cap, ¿estás bien? —Natasha colocó su brazo por los hombros de Steve, proporcionándole equilibrio y soporte.

— ¿Hum? —gruñó él en respuesta, restregando sus ojos con los talones de sus manos.

— ¿Friday? —Cuestionó a la IA —Signos vitales de Rogers.

—  _Los niveles de glucosa en su sangre son más bajos de lo recomendado. Se recomienda administrar energéticos o perderá el conocimiento en los próximos minutos_  —musitó con paciencia la IA en su oído.

A su lado, el soldado gimió en protesta y apoyó sus palmas de lleno contra el suelo del quinjet, resignado a su propia debilidad. Podía leer el cansancio a través de la mirada hundida de Steve y su semblante pálido, y un ligero temblor apoderarse de su cuerpo. Natasha lo dejó unos segundos antes de volver con una botella de azul de electrolitos y una barra energética que reservaban para Bruce después de las misiones.

— Estoy bien —musitó con el semblante pálido.

— Ya lo creo —Natasha volvió a ofrecerle la comida —Sólo lo diré una vez más: come.

Steve ni siquiera dudo ante su filosa mirada. Sabía que ella realmente podía obligarlo si se lo proponía. Y a Natasha le provocaba cierto orgullo notarlo. Lo observó darle una apática mordida al trozo de barra y mascarla lentamente hasta que terminó con ella. Natasha asintió, satisfecha. Esperó unos momentos mientras su metabolismo mejorado procesaba todo y el soldado dejaba de temblar de a poco.

— Steve… —le susurró ella, en un tono imperativo.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, como inquiriendo algo. Natasha suspiró.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —soltó ella con lentitud, cómo si cada palabra pudiera golpearlo.

El soldado encogió los hombros, derrotado.

— Solo…es complicado.

La pelirroja ladeo su cabeza, escudriñándolo.

— Siempre lo ha sido —le recordó —Todo esto,  _éste equipo_. Pero nunca ha sido complicado para ti.

— ¿Te parece? —insinuó él, con una sonrisa triste.

— Pero hablamos de Stark…

— Hablamos de Stark —repitió él como una especie de mantra personal.

— Debes de dejar de sentirte culpable de esto, Steve —Natasha le dirigió una mirada compasiva. Steve pareció estremecerse un poco, incómodo. Natasha podía ser una espía fría y calculadora, pero lo conocía bien y siempre lograba sacar a flote calidez tras su mirada dura y severa en tiempos difíciles.

— Yo no…

— ¿Entonces por qué de pronto has dejado de cuidarte y pareces estar a años luz de aquí? —le cuestionó casi con dolor.

— Yo…supongo…No lo noté, creo —concluyó, frotando sus ojos, como si la acción misma sacudiera el cansancio.

Natasha sonrió, aparentemente divertida.

— Pasaste demasiado tiempo con Stark.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Sólo deja de culparte —repitió ella —Ninguno de nosotros vio venir todo esto, no hay forma de volver al pasado y evitarlo. Está hecho Steve. Pero lo resolveremos, y para eso te necesitamos. Y te necesitamos en una pieza.

Él asintió. De pronto su semblante volvió a tener un poco de su determinación marca Capitán América. Natasha lo observó, no satisfecha del todo. Pero funcionaría por el momento.

— Recuerda que tu metabolismo es un fórmula uno —le dijo, incorporándose y ofreciendo su mano para levantarle. Steve aceptó la ayuda mientras probaba, con reservas, su equilibrio de nuevo. Parecía estable, así que fue suficiente para la espía — Vamos a conseguirte comida de verdad.

— Las grabaciones…

— Si, haré eso también —ronroneó ella —Soy multitarea, ¿recuerdas?

. . . . . . . . .

— ¿Dinero o poder?

Su interlocutor se dibujó una sonrisa complaciente, mientras corta con paciencia el filete frente a él. A Tony le cuesta mucho concentrarse. Su estómago vacío se revuelve con punzadas dolorosas reclamando la falta de alimento, pero la mezcla de olor de la comida frente a él le provoca nauseas. Su mente burbujea con pensamientos que van y vienen sin formar ideas lógicas. Lucha a través de la pesadez de su cuerpo, el algodón que llena su cabeza y el dolor que parece venir de todas partes, intentando leer al hombre frente a él.

— Tengo suficiente de ambos —resuelve, antes de volver su vista hacia Tony. No puede leer su mirada, cubierta con gafas oscuras. Treinta y tantos, calcula él. A pesar de no ver todo su rostro, puede adivinar ciertos rasgos asiáticos. Intenta recordar con lo que puede leer, pero Tony no logra recordarle. Y su cabeza duele, como una maldita antesala a un episodio de migraña, pero no hay más que pueda hacer.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —escupió Tony con acidez. Suena un poco más desesperado de lo que le gustaría.

El hombre sonríe, con _timidez_.

— Es un poco…más  _simple_  que eso —resuelve, dejando con cuidado los cubiertos al costado de su plato.

Tony frunce el ceño, repasando la lista de motivos por los cuales podría ser secuestrado: dinero, poder, diseño de armas, información clasificada, venganza…

— Hay cosas —puntualizó el hombre, con una calma inquebrantable, mientras se incorpora ceremonialmente de su silla y rodea la mesa caminando hacia él —que no pueden comprarse ni con toda mi fortuna —ronroneó mientras se detiene tras su silla.

El genio pudo sentir el calor que despide el cuerpo del hombre tras él. Escuchar su respiración sobre su hombro empeoró sus nauseas.

— Eres un hombre valioso, Tony —murmuró él, cerca de su oído —No puedes imaginar cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento.

Entonces, un par de manos que cayeron sobre sus hombros y descendieron sin prisas hacia su torso. Y se quedaron ahí, explorando sobre su ropa, frotándose con fuerza contra su pecho. El calor del aliento ajeno serpenteó por su cuello, húmedo y agobiante, llevándose todo el oxígeno que pudiera respirar. Y Tony se removió, dentro del poco margen que tenía para hacerlo, y los grilletes se volvieron más pesados, y su respiración se acortó. Y él necesitaba respirar, de verdad necesitaba hacerlo, pero ese par de manos parecían asfixiarlo y los labios húmedos que comenzaron a aspirar su cuello lo marean.

— No eres un chico fácil como dicen —murmuró el hombre contra su piel, antes de despegarse de su cuerpo.

Tony se recordó respirar. Una vez, hasta llenar sus pulmones. Y exhalar, en un intento por dejar fuera el olor del perfume del hombre tras él. Un tirón violento desde su muñeca lo envió al suelo. Su hombro derecho recibió el impacto, haciéndolo gemir mientras intenta reponerse. Si no estuviese tan débil, ésta hubiese sido su oportunidad de contraatacar –y rogar tener algún tipo de oportunidad frente a los guardias que aguardan tras la puerta- pero con su cabeza girando sin parar y sin poder predecir los movimientos de su atacante, las oportunidades son nulas. El rechinar de la silla sobre la cual se sentaba lo alarmó, antes de que la colocara tras él. En dos movimientos hábiles y precisos, el hombre tomó sus brazos y los echó hacia atrás, uniéndolos por las muñecas con los grilletes, que a su vez pegó como un bloque al respaldo tras la silla. Empujó cada tobillo, enseguida, en dirección a cada una de las patas del mueble tras él, dejándole de rodillas y atado a la pesada silla en una incómoda posición.

— Más fácil de lo que pensé… —murmuró él, sin inmutarse —Esperaría más resistencia de Ironman.

— Si te enorgullece ganarle a alguien atado que…—La rodilla del hombre impactó en su abdomen antes que pudiera terminar de hablar. El dolor llegó con un desfase de segundos antes que pudiera volver a respirar adecuadamente.

— Vamos a establecer algunas reglas, Tony —le masculló con un tono de falsa amabilidad mientras se inclinaba hacía él —Número uno: No abrirás la boca a menos que te lo pida.

— Vete al caraj…—el golpe en su abdomen llegó tan rápido nuevamente que Tony ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesarlo. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, tanto como sus restricciones le permitieron.

— Número dos: Harás lo que se te ordene cuando se te ordene.

Tony bufó, intentando contener un gemido de dolor frente a su atacante.

— Y número tres: Serás una perra dulce y amable con tu señor—recalcó el hombre, levantando el rostro del genio con un dedo. Tony giró su rostro en un intento de evitar sentir el aliento cálido de su captor — ¿Quedó claro? —Le murmuró tan cerca de su rostro que Tony juró que vomitaría sobre él.

Por un carajo, ojalá pudiera vomitar sobre él.

— Responde —ordenó.

Tony se aferró al poco libre albedrío que le quedaba y en medio de un acto de impotencia, le escupió de vuelta. Su captor se incorporó lentamente, sin inmutarse, limpiándose con el pañuelo de su abrigo. Tomó su tiempo para limpiar su rostro dignamente, para luego meter su mano en su impoluto abrigo blanco de donde extrajo un puño de acero que se colocó con delicadeza en su mano izquierda. Tony había sufrido la suficiente cantidad de secuestros y amenazas para saber lo que venía. Casi quiso reír por la forma en que comenzaba a volverse predecible.

— Si crees que vas a intimidarme con eso, siento decepcionarte —masculló Stark. Realmente no le asustaba el dolor. Lo conocía muy bien para temerle o doblegarse ante él. Su padre se había encargado de ello desde su infancia.

— No ordené que hablaras —cortó él —Hice una pregunta.

— No es mi primer secuestro —se jactó, aferrándose a la poca libertad que le quedaba. Podían golpearle hasta el cansancio, podían torturarlo de todas las formas imaginables, podían hacer lo que quisieran. Pero su mente y sus pensamientos le pertenecían. Y él es el jodido Tony Stark, libre o rehén, lo es.

Pero antes que su orgullo pueda seguir inflándose en su mente, el acero impacta con su magullado abdomen, logrando que botara sin ceremonias su propia sangre por su boca.

— Eres tan insolente como dicen —explicó él, cómo quien comenta el clima —pero aprenderás.

El segundo golpe de acero llegó con más fuerza que el primero. Tony no pudo reprimir el grito de dolor ésta vez. El esfuerzo instintivo por doblarse sobre sí mismo lastimó sus muñecas. Su cuerpo lo obligó a toser, enviándole punzadas de dolor a través de sus costillas. Un tercer y cuarto golpe impactó, dejándolo jadeando y con apenas la fuerza suficiente de sostenerse sobre sus rodillas. El hombre sonrió, satisfecho.

— Voy a repetir la pregunta, sólo porque es nuestra primera cita —musitó —No habrá más excepciones, ¿quedó claro?

Tony levantó la vista hacia su captor, y deseó poder partir al hombre en dos solo de verle. Aún tras el velo de confusión que cubría su mente, la ira burbujeó sin dificultad dentro de él. Sus opciones eran claras: podía ser  _orgulloso_  o podía ser  _inteligente_. Su orgullo lo llevaría a sufrir más daño del que en ese momento se siente capaz de soportar y no le ayudaría a pensar con claridad su escape. O podía jugar su juego. Pretender que había sido doblegado por unos cuantos golpes y unas costillas astilladas, conocer el terreno y a su captor. Esperar a que su cuerpo se adapte a la mierda que sea que le estén dando para mantener su razonamiento nublado y esperar a pensar en frío. Conseguir algunas comodidades de por medio. Agua, en el mejor de los casos. El sabor a cobre en su boca le recordó que realmente necesitaba parar y dejar de probar su valentía. No era un súper humano mejorado. No fue entrenado como espía para soportar aquello. Sólo tenía a su mente ahora mismo. Y en el mejor de los casos, estaba funcionando en un 20%. Retuvo a su orgullo herido un momento.

— Sí —gruñó finalmente con hastío.

La respuesta dibujó una sonrisa altanera en la boca de su captor. Y Tony tuvo que guardarse la satisfacción de su pequeño triunfo y sostenerse de él para guardar esperanza. El hombre volvió a inclinarse sobre él, mientras guardaba ceremonialmente el puño de acero en el interior de su saco.

— Nos entenderemos —le murmuró, más cerca de su boca de lo que a Tony le gustaría —Odiaría tener que tocar tu rostro, Tony —añadió, paseando su dedo índice por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca. Detuvo el dedo allí, donde el rastro de sangre bajaba hasta su barbilla.

Sintió la mirada del hombre taladrar sus labios antes de alejarse.

Entonces las náuseas estaban allí, debajo de su adolorido abdomen. Y Tony realmente quería lavarse y quitarse la sensación de la piel de aquel hombre sobre la suya. El terror cruzando su espina dorsal casi quemándole le advertía de posibles desenlaces que aún quería ignorar.

Odiaba cuando su mente acertaba.

. . . . . . . . .

— ¿Podemos confiar en ellos?

El moreno encogió los hombros. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos seguían creciendo como medias lunas cada vez más profundas durante los últimos días. El aire enérgico del coronel parecía estar desapareciendo para darle paso a la versión más desgastada del hombre. Aguardo unos segundos, cómo si aún estuviera debatiendo dentro de sí la respuesta. Quizá ni siquiera estaba seguro de tenerla.

— Son raros —concluyó —Pero creo que podemos confiar en ellos.

Bruce deslizó sus lentes por el puente de su nariz, asintiendo.

— ¿Qué ganarían de todo esto? ¿Alguna recompensa?

— No son del tipo —aseguró Rhodes —Él es un abogado a un paso de la bancarrota. Está limpio. Creció en Hell's Kitchen, perdió la vista cuando aún era un niño y perdió a su padre tiempo después. Aun así consiguió una beca para estudiar leyes y se dedica a defender a inocentes que, en la mayoría de los casos, no tienen con qué pagar sus honorarios.

Bruce asintió, meditando la idea. Al otro lado de la mesa, Wanda y Visión escuchaban con atención al Coronel. Sólo habían escuchado a través de Natasha sobre los intrusos en la Torre Stark y parecían interesados en el tema.

— ¿Qué hay de ella? —cuestionó Wanda.

— Su historia es un poco más pintoresca. Sus padres murieron en un accidente, sólo ella sobrevivió. Fue enviada al sistema, con una buena familia, dentro de lo que parece. Incluso fue a ésta escuela para niños prodigio…

—Midtown High —puntualizó Natasha, leyendo el expediente en su tableta. Rhodes asintió.

— Pero de allí en más su historia es menos afortunada. En algún punto cayó en el alcoholismo, perdía empleos con frecuencia así que ahora se gana la vida como detective privada independiente. Tiene un par de cargos por sus problemas con el alcohol y ha aparecido de forma inconveniente en varias escenas del crimen. No es muy popular entre la policía local. Pero no hay nada más.

— Suena como alguien problemático —reclamó Hill.

— Parece comprometerse con su causa —indicó Rhodes, derrumbándose en la silla más cercana —Realmente cree que hay algo turbio tras el caso de su cliente.

— ¿Y tiene razón? —curioseó Wanda.

El coronel encogió los hombros.

— Suena bastante convincente —murmuró él, frotando sus ojos.

— El caso de su cliente parece estar bien conectado con Stark —concluyó Natasha —Podrá estar ebria, pero hay varias similitudes con el reporte médico de Tony.

— Las grabaciones nos ayudarán con eso —apostó Bruce —¿Cómo van con ello?

— FRIDAY está analizando todo el material —informó Natasha.

— ¿Qué hay de su filtración en la Torre? —cuestionó Wanda de vuelta, poco convencida de las buenas intenciones de Jones y Murdock.

Rhodes negó lentamente.

— Se niega a responder cómo fue que lo hizo.

— Coronel, creo que esa es razón suficiente para cuestionar sus motivos —concluyó Visión, junto a Wanda. La chica asintió, en apoyo al androide.

— Creo que había medios para que llegara a Stark sin invadir propiedad privada —terció Wanda.

— ¿Y hubiesen funcionado? —planteó Steve, hablando por primera vez desde que inició la reunión. El resto de los presentes giró hacia el Capitán, con la vista clavada sobre la mesa de juntas. Aún lucía un semblante gris y ojeroso. Había arribado con un emparedado en mano, que devoraba con desgana. Natasha y él hablaron poco de las circunstancias que los llevaron a dar con las grabaciones del penthouse. Steve se mantuvo al margen de la conversación desde el principio. Nadie le culpaba por lo ocurrido en el teatro aquella noche, pero todos sabían que era un error que tendrían que remediar.

— Pudo ir con la policía local o…

— Que fue lo que hizo —cortó Rhodes a Wanda, pensativo.

— Y le ignoraron, ¿no es así?

Rhodes asintió a Steve, en respuesta. El soldado suspiró, cansado. Hubo un tiempo en el que confiaba en el sistema y hubiese puesto las manos al fuego por él. Pero ahora sabía que podía haber mucha mierda en el engranaje de la justicia de su país.

— Estaba en una situación desesperada. Quizá la noticia del secuestro de… —Steve se detuvo antes de pronunciar su nombre —Quizá sólo conectó los puntos y le pareció importante. Ella desea resolver el caso de su cliente y nosotros un secuestro. Ambos ganamos.

— ¿Cuál es el juego del abogado aquí? — Hill analizó con frialdad. Era cierto. Era una extraña e incomprensible relación. Murdock no ganaba nada. Al contrario, Jones parecía ser el tipo de persona que metería en sus problemas a cualquiera sin importarle las consecuencias. Pero Jones era también el tipo de personas que pasaría sobre la ley si con ello podía hacer lo correcto.

— Quizá son pareja o… —intentó adivinar Rhodes.

— No lo creo —aseguro Natasha con una sonrisa cómplice.

— Creo que mientras vigilemos sus pasos pueden sernos útiles Cap —terció Hill —Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener.

— Los vigilaremos de cerca —aseguró Natasha, volviendo su vista hacia Steve, que parecía perdido en algún punto de la mesa que aún observaba.

— Suerte con ello —le deseó Rhodes.

La puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió, interrumpiendo con un leve rechinido. Una agente joven, morena y con mirada insegura irrumpió la sala.

— Agente Hill —llamó ella. María se volvió hacía la recién llegada. Había un halo de pánico en la forma en que apretaba los puños a sus costados, cómo si el simple hecho de presentarse le fuera un gran reto.

La aludida levantó las cejas, esperando respuesta.

—Es sobre Stewart.

Hill se enderezó en su silla de golpe. Su postura rígida sugería que estaba contenido una sobre reacción.

— ¿Qué hay con Stewart?

Hubo una pausa. Natasha desvió su mirada de la agente, clavándola ahora en el paisaje blanco, como si supiera lo que ocurría. Bruce aguardó con atención, casi con pánico, la respuesta. Y Steve simplemente no parecía seguir lo que ocurría ahí.

— Él… —la agente vocalizó unos segundos, como si temiera continuar — Él no lo logró —dijo, finalmente.

Pudo ver el color de la cara de Hill desvanecerse en unos segundos, pero nunca perdió su postura firme. Asintió, con lentitud, antes de incorporarse y murmurar una disculpa nerviosa mientras cruzaba la puerta de la sala de juntas. La agente se congeló en la puerta unos segundos, antes de salir tras Hill. Bruce cubrió su rostro con sus manos, bufando con frustración.

— ¿Él era… —preguntó Wanda, anonadada.

Bruce asintió, aún sin verla. Steve tuvo que repasar la escena ante él, sintiendo como escapaba de sus manos lo que ocurría.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó finalmente, unos segundos después, al percatarse que era el único que parecía ajeno a lo que ocurrió. Natasha se incorporó rápidamente, para volver su vista al ventanal tras ella.

— Perdimos al penúltimo sobreviviente al gas de esa noche —resolvió Bruce, finalmente.

— ¿Quién queda? —preguntó casi en un murmullo Steve. La sala guardó un incómodo silencio.

— Usted, Capitán —resolvió Visión con voz neutral.

Steve observó al androide que parecía impasible frente a la noticia. Había visto los cuerpos. Todos los vieron. Los agentes caídos tapizaban la alfombra del teatro esa noche. Steve tuvo suerte, el suero del súper soldado le ayudó a resistir los efectos dañinos del gas. Pero sabía de primera mano que muchos ni siquiera volvieron a despertarse. Apenas un puñado de agentes llegó con vida a urgencias y otro grupo más pequeño había sobrevivido aún inconsciente en la bahía médica.

— No hay forma que sobreviviera —musitó Wanda, captando la atención de Rhodes.

— Pero lo hizo, vimos el video —espetó el moreno casi con pánico. Wanda sólo de devolvió una mirada fría.

— Un humano promedio tendría el mismo destino que Stewart —lamentó Bruce, apoyando a Wanda. Ambos habían visto las estadísticas y simulaciones. La chica tenía razón.

— ¿Lo conocíamos? —preguntó Steve.

— Stewart y Hill tenían algunos meses saliendo —sentenció Natasha, aún con la vista clavada en el horizonte nevado. La sala se sumió en silencio de nuevo. Steve sabía que Hill era duramente profesional, siendo la mano derecha de Fury aprendió a serlo. Pero ahora que Natasha lo mencionaba, intentó ignorar su audición mejorada y el sollozo amortiguado que parecía no querer ceder ante el silencio del complejo. Hill no merecía esto.

Nadie en realidad lo hacía.

— ¿Algún avance sobre el gas? —preguntó Steve.

Bruce negó, mientras se retiraba las gafas para masajear sus ojos cansados.

— Es bastante ordinario. Un típico gas usado en guerrillas civiles por años —concluyó Bruce.

— Que destruye las vías respiratorias de quien lo inhale por más de un minuto —añadió Wanda.

— Lo sé —Steve lo sabía por experiencia propia. Recordó el par de días que permaneció mudo debido al gas.

— Tuviste suerte, en realidad —explicó Bruce, incorporándose de su silla para dar un paseo a través de la sala de juntas —es severamente agresivo a comparación de los convencionales.

— Ellos lo sabían, iban bien cubiertos —señaló Rhodes.

— Pero si su objetivo era Tony, ¿cuál era el punto de usarlo? —caviló Bruce. Por la forma en que lo dijo, Steve sospechó que no era la primera vez que se lo cuestionaba. Ahora que Bruce paseaba a través de la sala notó la tez grisácea en su piel y sus ojos rojizos. Se recordó enviarlo por una siesta obligatoria apenas terminar la junta.

— Con la cantidad y tiempo que inhaló el gas, las probabilidades de vida del Sr. Stark se reducirían muy por debajo incluso de las de Stewart —estableció Visión. Bruce parece observar al androide con un sesgo de rechazo que apenas duró unos segundos, antes de volver a perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

— No tiene sentido llevarlo sólo para dejarlo morir minutos después —Rhodes negó lentamente, aferrándose a la idea de Tony sobreviviendo al ataque.

— A menos que tuvieran un antídoto —mustió finalmente Natasha, girando de vuelta a ellos —de tal forma de asegurarse que no resultara dañado.

Las palabras de la espía detuvieron la caminata improvisada de Bruce.

— Posible, pero no probable —musitó él —El daño no es reversible, y al punto al que debió afectar a Tony, era imposible mejorar su estado en poco tiempo.

— O se aseguraron que fuera inmune al daño desde antes.

Bruce levantó su vista sobre sus lentes hacia Steve, que ahora miraba el muro blanco tras él con la mirada perdida.

— Todos vimos el vídeo, nunca lo protegieron del gas o usaron algún artefacto para aislarlo. Estaba a unos pasos de Stewart —recordó el Coronel, escéptico.

Bruce siguió sumido en el silencio, meditándolo.

— Steve viajó con Stark y estuvo con él horas antes del incidente —Wanda lo perforó con su mirada aguda —Habría visto algo.

Era cierto. Desearía ayudar, pero nadie interceptó a Tony desde su salida a la torre. Muchas personas hablaron con él esa noche, pero a plena vista. A menos qué…

— Los baños del teatro esa noche—recordó Steve —¿tenemos cámaras ahí?

Rodhes le miró como si hubiese perdido la razón.

— ¿Por qué las tendríamos?

— Porque necesitábamos cubrir todo el terreno —recordó Natasha —Las tenemos. Pero…

— Sólo hubo unos minutos de esa noche que no hemos visto. Yo perdí a…lo perdí de vista cuando escapó a los sanitarios.

Natasha asintió, abriendo su boca para reprochar al respecto cuando la voz suave de Friday la interrumpió.

—  _Análisis de grabaciones de seguridad terminado_.


End file.
